Shizuka na machi
by Chawia
Summary: En route vers Kyôto pour un salon du livre, Yuki et Shûichi sont victimes d'un accident de la circulation. Mais quand Shûichi revient à lui, Yuki a disparu, tout autour de lui a changé… et son cauchemar ne fait que commencer.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

* * *

**PROLOGUE : DISPARITION**

« … Et K a sorti son Magnum comme pour tirer dans le tas – bien sûr il l'aurait jamais fait, du moins je ne crois pas – et les fans se sont arrêtés juste le temps que Sakano ouvre la porte et on s'est précipités à l'intérieur, Hiro y a même laissé une manche de sa chemise ! Tu te rends compte Yuki, tout ça à cause de ce jeu télévisé ! Mais c'est pas ça le pire, parce que juste après… »

Les yeux rivés à la route, Eiri Yuki, le célèbre romancier, paraissait totalement imperméable au soliloque enthousiaste de son amant. Il n'écoutait pas ce que racontait Shûichi, car l'exercice requérait une patience et des nerfs autrement plus solides que les siens ; néanmoins, il entendait tout et ponctuait parfois d'un hochement de tête ou d'un bref grognement la discussion au fil conducteur erratique du jeune chanteur.

« C'est super qu'on t'ait choisi pour être l'invité d'honneur du salon du livre de Kyôto, déclara soudain Shûichi, coupant abruptement court au récit pittoresque d'une émission de radio qui s'était achevée dans l'anarchie la plus totale, quelques jours auparavant. Je suis tellement fier de toi.

- Ah bon ? s'enquit platement l'écrivain en guise de commentaire.

- Mais ! Yuki ! C'est normal, non, d'être fier de la réussite de ceux qu'on aime ?

- Si tu espères par là m'entendre te dire que je suis fier de toi, sache que tu peux toujours courir.

- Yuki ! s'écria Shûichi, l'air chagrin. Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais que des choses méchantes ? »

Eiri ouvrit la bouche pour répondre – et à en juger par son expression, il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose d'extrêmement désobligeant – quand une moto se rabattit brutalement devant sa voiture. Il écrasa le frein en donnant par réflexe un grand coup de volant à droite puis tenta de se redresser en braquant à gauche mais la Mercedes, emportée par son élan, traversa la route, défonça la barrière de sécurité qui la bordait et plongea le long d'un talus herbeux au bas duquel, après un tonneau, elle s'immobilisa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Shûichi ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques instants pour prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce quelque chose était lié au fait qu'il avait la tête en bas. Du moins était-il en partie écrasé contre la portière, son bras droit douloureusement coincé sous lui et dans une position totalement inconcevable pour conduire une voiture, car c'était bien dans une automobile qu'il se trouvait même si le pare-brise avait volé en éclats. La ceinture de sécurité lui comprimait la poitrine et quand il bougea la tête, un élancement de douleur la traversa. Un accident ? Il se trouvait dans la Mercedes, en compagnie de…

« Yuki ?... » appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée en tournant lentement la tête vers sa gauche, encore sous le coup de cet engourdissement bienveillant de ses sens qui faisait qu'il ne paniquait pas en dépit de la situation, et qu'il s'attendait à trouver Eiri à ses côtés, blessé peut-être mais présent.

Le siège du conducteur était vide.

« Yuki ? » répéta Shûichi, incrédule, fixant le fauteuil inoccupé et le sac gonflé de l'airbag qui saillait du volant telle une hernie géante – alors que le sien ne s'était pas déclenché. L'étonnement céda rapidement sa place à la panique et, sans plus prêter attention à sa tête douloureuse, il se tordit le cou, à la recherche du moindre signe de la présence de son amant tout en s'escrimant de la main gauche, sa seule mobile, sur la fermeture de la ceinture. Son cœur battait la chamade ; où était Eiri ? Avait-il été éjecté au cours de leur sortie de route ? Il se souvenait nettement d'une moto se rabattant sans crier gare devant leur voiture mais à partir de là, tout était flou. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il ne se rappelait que d'avoir hurlé en tentant désespérément de se raccrocher à la poignée passager au dessus de la portière, avant que sa tête heurte violemment la vitre et que tout devienne noir.

Le système de blocage de la ceinture finit par s'ouvrir et le garçon se contorsionna pour se retrouver dans le bon sens, à quatre pattes. Des débris de verre constellaient l'habitacle mais il n'y avait pas de trace de sang. Pas de trace de Yuki non plus, cependant. Tremblant, Shûichi attrapa son sac à dos, échoué derrière son siège, et chercha du regard la sacoche de son amant parmi le contenu épars des vide-poches et de la boîte à gants. Rien. Tout comme son propriétaire, elle avait disparu.

Précautionneusement, le garçon se glissa à travers le trou béant qu'avait été le pare-brises, dentelé sur son pourtour d'éclats de verre tranchants, et s'extirpa de la Mercedes accidentée avec les gestes malhabiles de quelqu'un qui aurait un coup dans le nez. L'herbe était fraîche sous ses paumes, mais quand il voulut se mettre debout, un vertige le saisit et il se laissa retomber à genoux avec un geignement étouffé. Son malaise une fois dissipé, il se remit lentement sur ses pieds et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Eiri n'était nulle part. Le remblai herbu que la Mercedes avait dévalé était envahi de buissons broussailleux, arrachés sur toute la largeur du passage de la voiture, et l'étroite bande d'herbe rase qui courait au pied du talus se perdait dans les bois au bout de quelques mètres. Il frissonna. L'air pourtant doux de cette journée d'avril s'était subitement chargé d'une humidité froide et désagréable.

« Yuki ? appela-t-il. Yukiiii ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence d'une profondeur inquiétante et inhabituelle car si Shûichi ne distinguait pas le chant d'un seul oiseau ou les stridulations de quelque insecte, il prit soudain conscience que ne lui parvenaient pas non plus les bruits de la circulation pourtant toute proche. Bien que roulant sur une voie secondaire au sortir de l'autoroute, celle-ci était relativement passante. Mais là… rien.

« Yuki ? » lança le garçon d'une voix incertaine. Ce n'était pas normal. Il venait d'y avoir un accident, des secours auraient dû être là, des badauds même… mais il n'y avait personne. Frénétiquement, il escalada le flanc escarpé du talus, glissant sur l'herbe humide, et fit irruption sur la route, bras levés pour alerter les passants, mais son cri mourut avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres. La route, déserte, n'était plus qu'un ruban grisâtre envahi par une épaisse brume d'où émergeaient par endroits des bouquets d'arbres serrés aux silhouettes fantasmagoriques. Le ciel était pourtant dégagé depuis leur départ de Tôkyô. Et la forêt… Avaient-ils vraiment traversé un bois aussi épais ? Il n'avait pas accordé grande attention au paysage mais il était quasiment certain qu'il était différent.

Tout en s'efforçant de réfréner la panique qui commençait inéluctablement à s'emparer de lui, il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche, d'où même leur rude descente n'avait pu le déloger, et composa le numéro de la Police. Aucune tonalité. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, pressant les touches de plus en plus maladroitement au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse s'insinuait dans chacun de ses membres jusqu'à les rendre gourds. Rien. Par il ne savait quel hideux bouleversement, il se retrouvait soudain coupé du monde, et Yuki avait disparu.

Yuki.

La pensée de son amant lui remit les idées en place et il serra les poings. Avant toute chose, il devait le retrouver. Sans doute était-il parti à pied chercher des secours ! Dans ce cas, il avait certainement suivi la route en direction de Kyôto.

« Oui, c'est ça, dit-il à haute voix afin de briser le silence de mort qui l'assourdissait. Il a dû se passer un truc bizarre et Yuki est parti chercher de l'aide. Je n'ai qu'à suivre moi aussi la route et j'arriverai forcément à Kyôto. »

Animé par une détermination nouvelle, Shûichi tira de son sac un sweater orange vif (son préféré, bien que Yuki lui ait demandé un jour s'il l'avait acheté à un évadé de la prison cubaine de Guantanamo), l'enfila et cala son sac à dos sur ses épaules. S'en remettant, comme souvent, à sa bonne étoile, il partit en trottinant le long de la route déserte noyée dans la brume, avec la certitude que, sous peu, il retrouverait Yuki.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_Note : la voiture de Yuki étant un modèle étranger, elle a le volant à gauche, contrairement à la plupart des autos japonaises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**PARTIE I : MUTILATION**

**Chapitre I**

Shûichi était beaucoup de choses, et plus que tout, il était persévérant. Cela faisait à présent plus de vingt minutes qu'il courait à petites foulées le long de la route déserte, sans penser à autre chose qu'à rallier Kyôto et retrouver Yuki. Le regard fixé devant lui, concentré sur son souffle et le claquement de ses baskets sur l'asphalte, il refusait de laisser son esprit prendre le mors aux dents et commencer à échafauder des hypothèses. S'il se mettait à réfléchir, vu la situation qui était la sienne, il était perdu. _«_ _Réfléchir ? Comme si ça pouvait t'arriver.__»_ C'était cela que dirait Yuki d'un ton ironique s'il venait à avoir vent de ses pensées.

Songer à Yuki lui insuffla un regain d'énergie et il reprit le rythme de sa course, qui avait quelque peu fléchi à l'amorce d'un raidillon. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un morceau de papier gisant au beau milieu de la chaussée, incongru à force d'être blanc sur le bitume gris sale. S'il s'était agi d'une journée ordinaire, de celle qui le conduisait habituellement de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Yuki au studio des Bad Luck et vice-versa, il n'y aurait pas davantage prêté attention qu'à n'importe quel autre bout de papier échappé de sa poubelle. Mais il n'y avait rien sur cette route. Pas la moindre saleté, pas la plus petite trace d'une quelconque présence humaine en dehors de la sienne. À pas lents, il s'approcha du papier et le ramassa.

Il s'agissait d'une feuille A4 pliée en deux, dont le texte fit faire un bond violent à son cœur car il annonçait la tenue du XVIIIe Salon du livre de Kyôto, avec pour invité d'honneur Eiri Yuki, au Palais des congrès internationaux. Et cette feuille, Shûichi l'avait vue entre les mains de son amant le matin même. C'était donc lui qui l'avait perdue, ce qui confirmait qu'il était bien passé par là.

Ragaillardi, le garçon reprit sa course en trottinant et constata, à la sortie d'un virage une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, que les bois qui bordaient la route se faisaient moins touffus ; quelques minutes plus tard, en effet, il lui sembla que la brume était devenue moins dense et il aperçut des bâtiments au loin, semblables à ceux d'une petite zone commerciale. Kyôto, enfin !

Euphorique, Shûichi suivit la route que bordaient quelques entrepôts et magasins et déboucha peu après dans un quartier visiblement résidentiel. Quelques voitures y étaient stationnées mais tout était silencieux et immobile, et la brume, bien que moins épaisse, recouvrait toujours tout. Tout à son soulagement d'avoir enfin atteint son objectif, le jeune chanteur ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'en dépit de ces constructions familières et rassurantes, il n'y avait absolument personne en dehors de lui. La rue tout comme les jardins étaient vides, et les autos soigneusement rangées le long des clôtures étaient les seules ; pas une autre ne roulait.

_Mais c'est pas vrai… Je suis pourtant bien à Kyôto ? Où sont tous les gens ? Où sont… Où est passé tout le monde ? _

Refusant de croire qu'il était la seule personne dans le secteur et porté encore par un optimisme inoxydable, Shûichi longea la rue, jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus les portillons qui fermaient pour la plupart de jolis petits jardins soigneusement entretenus ; du moins l'avaient-ils été à une époque car ils étaient à présent envahis d'herbes folles et les haies d'arbustes, aux feuilles jaunies, étaient hérissées de repousses. Arrivé au bout, cependant, force lui fut d'admettre qu'il était bien seul ; il n'y avait personne en dehors de lui, pas même un chien ou un chat. Il était tout seul au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une ville fantôme.

Accablé, il avança lentement le long d'une autre rue, quasiment identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter, copie presque conforme de n'importe quel quartier pavillonnaire de faubourg ; toujours pas âme qui vive. Il tenta à nouveau de téléphoner, sans trop y croire cependant, et l'appareil, en effet, demeura muet.

« Où es-tu, Yuki ?... » questionna-t-il d'une voix morne, scrutant la brume comme s'il espérait confusément y apercevoir la haute silhouette de son amant. Il marcha ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à déboucher dans un quartier commerçant, si l'on se fiait aux enseignes colorées placardées au-dessus des rideaux métalliques quasiment tous baissés. Où chercher ? Comment espérer retrouver quelqu'un dans ce nulle part délirant qu'était devenu cet endroit du Japon ?

_Je suis peut-être mort dans cet accident de voiture et mon esprit est dans l'au-delà ? Mais si c'est ça, je m'attendais franchement à autre chose_, songea Shûichi en balayant du regard le carrefour qui s'ouvrait devant lui sur un nouvel enchevêtrement de ruelles. À force de tourner, il allait bien finir par tomber sur un commissariat ?

C'est alors qu'un mouvement au loin attira son attention et il oublia toute idée de chercher un poste de police ; quelqu'un marchait au loin.

« Yuki ? Yuki ? s'écria le garçon en se lançant à toutes jambes à la suite de la personne qui s'éloignait vers l'extrémité de la rue. Yuki c'est moi ! Attends-moi ! »

Dans la brume, il était difficile de distinguer les traits du marcheur mais sa silhouette était indéniablement celle d'un homme grand et mince.

« Yukiiii ! »

Mais l'homme ne l'entendit pas, à moins qu'il ne soit pas agi du romancier car, arrivé au bout de la rue, il tourna à gauche et disparut à la vue de Shûichi qui redoubla d'efforts, les dents serrées, courant comme si une horde de diables étaient à ses trousses. Il déboucha à son tour dans l'avenue où était parti l'homme mais n'y vit personne. Tout était immobile et silencieux, à l'exception de ses lourds halètements.

« Yuki ? Yuki ! YUKIIIIII ! Merde, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Des larmes de rage aux yeux, Shûichi envoya de toutes ses forces un coup de pied dans une benne à ordure toute proche. Si cela ne fit pas apparaître Yuki comme par enchantement, le geste eut au moins le mérite de faire tomber instantanément sa colère et son dépit car la benne était solide et sa basket nettement moins. Boitillant, il décida de poursuivre sa route le long de la rue qui abritait à nouveau des rangées de maisons à un étage ceintes de jardinets.

Alors qu'il contemplait d'un air abattu des jouets d'enfant laissés à l'abandon sur une pelouse envahie de chiendent, il entendit soudain un bruit de pas derrière lui. On ne pouvait se méprendre ; au milieu de ces rues désertes, le claquement de semelles sur l'asphalte était un son aisément identifiable.

« Yuki ? » s'enquit-il en se retournant d'un bond. Face à lui se tenait une jeune fille revêtue d'un uniforme de lycéenne. Des cheveux longs et bruns encadraient son visage pâle et des traînées de maquillage maculaient ses pommettes, comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Heu… Excuse-moi… Tu n'as pas vu passer un homme blond, par hasard ? » demanda Shûichi le plus naturellement du monde, certainement pas comme s'il était plongé en plein cauchemar dans une ville fantôme après avoir poursuivi ce qui n'était peut-être qu'un pur produit de son imagination. L'adolescente demeura muette, et tandis qu'elle le dévisageait fixement, le chanteur prit conscience de sa mise défraîchie, des taches qui ornaient le devant de son blaser bleu et de ses genoux crasseux. Et son visage était plus que pâle, il était blême et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes noirs.

« Heu… Je… peux peut-être t'aider ? » ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise sous la fixité de ce regard qui prenait peu à peu vie et dont l'expression était tout sauf engageante. Sans le lâcher des yeux, la fille plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un joli stylo rose bonbon décoré de la bouille ronde de Hello Kitty.

« Ah ! Tu… tu veux un autographe, c'est ça ? »

Les traits de la lycéenne se crispèrent et un rictus mauvais découvrit ses dents.

« Salaud… gronda-t-elle d'une voix basse et éraillée.

- Quoi ?

- Taki Aizawa… Tu l'as… tué ! »

Son élocution était pâteuse mais ses gestes étonnamment vifs et, sans crier gare, elle leva son stylo et le planta dans l'épaule de Shûichi qui poussa un glapissement de douleur. Par chance, la mine s'était abattue juste sur la bretelle de son sac à dos mais il en avait tout de même vu trente-six chandelles. Cette fille était folle ! Aizawa ? Non seulement il ne l'avait pas tué mais c'était lui qui avait eu à souffrir, et pas qu'un peu, des agissements de son ancien rival, dont le groupe avait disparu de la scène du jour au lendemain. De quoi l'accusait-elle ?

« Hé mais… Arrête… » plaida-t-il en reculant, les paumes levées en signe de conciliation.

« Ordure ! » cracha la fille dont les yeux avaient pris une expression hallucinée en fendant l'air de son stylo comme pour le lui enfoncer dans le ventre cette fois. Shûichi recula à nouveau, alarmé. C'était bien sa veine ! Pris dans une histoire défiant tout entendement, il fallait que la première personne qu'il croise soit une groupie nostalgique des ASK ! Le plus sage était encore de s'éloigner. Esquivant une nouvelle attaque, il fit un bond de côté et se retourna pour fuir mais son cœur lui parut un instant cesser de battre à la vue du groupe de filles qui, comme apparues de nulle part, barraient la rue de part et d'autre. Des brunes, des blondes et des rousses, toutes revêtues d'uniformes sales et dépenaillés et arborant la même expression haineuse un peu hagarde tout en brandissant comme des armes qui un stylo plume, qui un crayon parfaitement taillé, avec l'intention bien arrêtée d'examiner son intérieur d'un peu plus près.

« Assassin… Salopard… Tu vas crever… »

Éperdu, Shûichi lança un coup d'œil circulaire. Les groupies menaçantes avaient entrepris de lentement avancer vers lui pour l'encercler, et s'il ne bougeait pas rapidement, il pouvait dire à jamais adieu à ses rêves de gloire et de premières places à l'Oricon. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, et au moment où une des filles levait son arme – un rapidographe Pentel à pointe ultra-fine – il se propulsa en avant, renversant son agresseur qui roula au sol avec un grognement rauque, bouscula deux autres adolescentes et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, n'importe où mais_ loin_ de ces furies grimaçantes dont les insultes le poursuivaient. Seulement, alors que les rues étaient vides et silencieuses quelques instants auparavant, elles grouillaient à présent de lycéennes crasseuses et hystériques, vomies semblait-il par chacune des ruelles que comptait le quartier. Elles tentaient d'agripper Shûichi tandis qu'il zigzaguait comme un dément au milieu d'elles, incapable de trouver la moindre issue susceptible de le conduire hors de cet enfer – à supposer qu'un tel endroit existât dans cette ville infernale qui ne pouvait pas être Kyôto.

Hors d'haleine, le garçon se rua dans un passage dégagé, assourdi par le piétinement confus de la horde de ses poursuivantes lancées à ses trousses. Confusément, lui revenait le souvenir de courses-poursuites semblables en compagnie de ses collègues de Bad Luck, à la sortie d'un concert ou d'une séance de dédicaces, mais alors leurs fans n'avaient nullement l'intention de les refroidir tandis que ces hystériques étaient des admiratrices de ASK, du genre fanatique. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Aucune chance. La ruelle dans laquelle il s'était jeté se terminait en cul-de-sac fermé par un haut mur de béton surmonté par un grillage rigide. Dans son dos, les lycéennes se ruaient vers lui. Fouaillé par la terreur, Shûichi chercha désespérément une échappatoire – le mur était trop haut pour pouvoir être escaladé, il n'avait plus le temps de revenir sur ses pas… Ses yeux se posèrent sur une plaque d'égout à ses pieds. Elle n'était pas vissée en place mais légèrement posée en décalé sur l'orifice circulaire qu'elle était censée clore. Frénétiquement, le garçon poussa la lourde plaque de métal, jeta son sac dans le trou et se tortilla pour se glisser dans l'interstice juste avant qu'une main aux ongles irréguliers peints en gris anthracite ne se referme sur ses cheveux. Sans pouvoir se raccrocher à l'échelle, il chut lourdement sur la bordure en béton et n'évita que de justesse un plongeon dans l'eau nauséabonde qui coulait à côté.

Les groupies s'étaient rassemblées autour de la bouche d'accès à l'égout mais ne paraissaient pas disposées à le poursuivre ; de là où il se tenait, haletant et trempé de sueur, plaqué contre la paroi humide, il les voyait scruter le fond par l'ouverture en demi-lune où il s'était faufilé.

« Sale rat ! »

Shûichi tressaillit. Leurs voix graves, éraillées, totalement déplacées pour leurs corps d'adolescentes, étaient presque aussi horrifiantes que leurs regards fixes et hallucinés. Ces filles n'étaient pas vraiment des filles, n'est-ce pas ? Et cet endroit… quel était-il ?

« Sale rat ! Sale rat ! Sale rat ! »

Elles scandaient à présent ces deux mots comme le plus sinistre des chœurs et un raclement sourd, ainsi que la disparition progressive de la faible lumière qui entrait par le trou, indiquèrent au fuyard qu'elles remettaient la plaque en place. Un « Crève, sale rat ! » accompagna le claquement de la lourde pièce de métal et Shuichi se retrouva plongé dans une obscurité d'encre absolument terrifiante, en plus d'être étouffante et puante.

Terrorisé, Shûichi demeura un long moment immobile, le cerveau tout simplement à l'arrêt. « _Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude »_, aurait ironisé Eiri et la pensée de son amant, toute liée à un contexte désagréable soit-elle, le tira de son hébétude et le poussa à agir. Il devait retrouver Eiri coûte que coûte, et pour ce faire il devait commencer par sortir de ce cloaque. Il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche et s'en servit pour projeter un rayon de lumière sur ses alentours. Ça ne valait pas une lampe-torche, bien sûr ; mais il se félicitait d'avoir téléchargé l'application – au milieu de tout un tas d'autres fonctions parfaitement inutiles – permettant d'en faire office.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un égout, bien que K ait plus d'une fois envoyé les Bad Luck en des lieux plus insolites les uns que les autres, et ce qu'il en distinguait à la faible lueur de son téléphone lui donnait très envie d'en sortir au plus vite. Des parois de béton gris flanquées d'étroites bordures entre lesquelles s'écoulait paresseusement un flot d'eau grasse et boueuse d'où montaient des effluves méphitiques. Et, partout, cette humidité suintante qui luisait le long des murs et vous glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Le jeune chanteur soupira. Il ne savait déjà pas où il se trouvait dans la ville et il était à présent perdu dans le réseau de collecte des eaux usées, au fond duquel il faisait aussi noir que dans un four (et aussi froid que dans… une crypte ?). Le mieux était encore d'avancer jusqu'à la prochaine bouche d'égout, en espérant qu'elle soit ouverte, en tout cas de trouver une sortie, quelle qu'elle soit. Prudemment, le cœur comprimé par l'angoisse, Shûichi s'enfonça le long de la galerie voûtée tout en s'efforçant de verrouiller à double tour son imagination trop fertile qui lui suggérait déjà que l'endroit devait sans nul doute grouiller de rats – des gros, nourris depuis des générations des rebuts de toute une ville, avec des yeux rouge et méchants et des griffes comme des lames de rasoir. Il avait sans doute eu la chance (si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier cela de chance) de tomber dans une section rénovée des égouts car il déboucha soudain dans une galerie pavée, couverte d'un mousse gluante, et la difficulté de sa progression s'en trouva nettement accrue. Et toujours, toujours ce silence de tombe, troublé uniquement par le clapotis de l'eau épaisse qui coulait lentement. En dépit de sa situation peu réjouissante, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de songer que ces égouts-là étaient nettement moins romantiques que ceux qu'il avait vus dans le film du _Fantôme de l'Opéra_, et certainement mille fois plus malodorants.

Shûichi ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que les égouts constituaient un véritable labyrinthe avec des culs-de-sac fermés par des grilles rouillées et des conduits si puants et mal entretenus qu'il ne se serait jamais hasardé à y mettre les pieds. Seule bonne chose, il n'y avait pas de rats, géants ou non ; pas plus qu'il n'y avait d'araignées, de limaces ou quelque autre insecte, de même qu'à la surface il paraissait avoir été le seul être vivant à hanter ces lieux.

Mais les filles qui l'avaient attaqué étaient vivantes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Certainement droguées, ou folles, ou…

Un pavé mal scellé oscilla sous son poids et, déséquilibré, le garçon plongea le pied gauche dans l'eau glacée et bourbeuse. Le cœur battant, il prit appui contre le mur irrégulier en secouant sa jambe, écoeuré à l'idée qu'il aurait pu choir tout entier dans ce flot de liquide fétide. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, il allait vraisemblablement finir par y tomber le derrière en avant, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en vérifier la profondeur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il n'entendait pas de bruit de pas, ne discernait aucun mouvement au milieu de ces ténèbres opaques que son téléphone ne perçait que sur quelques mètres ; cependant, quelqu'un approchait, son instinct le lui hurlait. Les courts cheveux sur sa nuque lui semblèrent se hérisser et ses paumes devinrent moites.

Quelqu'un ou… _quelque chose_.

Son cœur se mit à cogner à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire, et je me demande si tes théories correspondent à ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre? ^^

* * *

**PARTIE I : MUTILATION**

**Chapitre II**

Incapable de rien distinguer dans ces ténèbres oppressantes, Shûichi tentait néanmoins d'en percer l'opacité, l'oreille tendue, essayant désespérément de déterminer par où son – ou ses – agresseurs arrivaient. Il avait confusément conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour se défendre s'il venait à se faire attaquer, mais son instinct avait remisé sa raison derrière d'épaisses grilles et il demeurait immobile, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, tous ses sens aux aguets, anticipant avec angoisse l'écho du grondement bestial et caverneux de quelque créature venue tout droit des enfers.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le petit rire argentin qui perça soudain l'obscurité serait à deux doigts de lui faire perdre la raison.

Un petit rire cristallin, enfantin presque, si abominablement déplacé dans ces galeries enténébrées et malodorantes qu'il en était glaçant. Le souffle court, Shûichi attendait, pétrifié. Enfin, dans le faisceau vacillant de sa lampe de fortune, apparut une silhouette. Une toute petite forme d'allure incertaine que le garçon identifia aussitôt avec stupéfaction, car on ne pouvait se tromper sur cette tête ronde et souriante encadrée de longues oreilles, sur ce corps ovale et rebondi, serré au cou par un nœud papillon rouge qui, dans la lumière crue du téléphone, était d'un écarlate violent.

« Kuma… gorô ? » s'enquit-il avec une incrédulité mâtinée d'un soupçon de soulagement, car cette figure familière représentait enfin quelque chose de connu à laquelle se raccrocher dans cet abîme fantasmagorique au fond duquel il se sentait entraîné. Dans la même seconde, la part rationnelle de son esprit l'avisa que Kumagorô, tout meilleur ami de l'immense Ryûichi Sakuma fût-il, n'était qu'une peluche et ne pouvait en aucun cas marcher ; en outre, il n'avait encore jamais vu le mignon petit lapin serrer dans sa patte de popeline rose ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un couperet de boucher !

Un nouveau petit rire échappa à la créature, teinté cette fois d'une nuance de méchanceté si flagrante que Shûichi sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, d'autant qu'un autre lui fit écho, et un autre encore… Lentement, émergeant des ténèbres de la démarche saccadée de pantins mécaniques, des dizaines de Kumagorô ricanants confluaient vers lui.

Horrifié, le jeune chanteur envisagea un court instant l'idée de leur faire face et arma sa frappe, prêt à décocher un bon coup de pied au premier qui s'approcherait suffisamment de lui, mais un cri strident, sorte de hululement aigu, éclata et une des peluches fit un bond géant dans sa direction, abattant le lourd couperet qui se ficha dans le mur à moins d'un centimètre de son oreille gauche.

« Kumagorô beam ! » claironna un autre en effectuant le même saut en arc de cercle que son prédécesseur, et cette fois la lame se dirigeait droit vers la tête du garçon qui ne l'évita que d'un cheveu. Renonçant définitivement à jouer les bravaches, Shûichi opta pour la fuite ; du moins ses jambes prirent-elles la décision pour lui. La troupe des peluches se lança aussitôt à ses trousses à grand renfort de petits bonds patauds mais incroyablement rapides, dans une infernale cacophonie de glapissements, couinements et piaulements aigus. Épouvanté, le chanteur courait à l'aveuglette, le faisceau de son téléphone oscillant frénétiquement devant lui au rythme de sa course éperdue. Il butait contre des grilles cadenassées, glissait sur les pavés gras et humides, toujours à la limite de la chute, sans parvenir à semer la meute piaillante lancée à sa poursuite. La lumière blanche éclaira soudain une silhouette affreusement familière arrivant en face de lui : une autre des lycéennes hystériques qui avait sans doute décidé de lui régler tout de même son compte, et lui montra les dents en brandissant son crayon.

Shûichi pila si abruptement que ses semelles dérapèrent, et avant qu'il puisse se raccrocher au barreau d'une échelle rouillée, il tomba de tout son long dans l'eau boueuse, heureusement peu profonde. Il s'ébroua et détala sans attendre le long d'une galerie adjacente, pataugeant dans le ruisseau fétide qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets, sans oser se retourner, focalisé tout entier sur l'idée de se sortir de cet enfer. Il sentit confusément que le sol remontait sous ses pieds, jusqu'à ne plus être couvert que par une pellicule d'eau et un tapis de lichens. Face à lui, comme ayant bondi de l'obscurité d'encre, se dressait une porte métallique. Il se jeta dessus de toutes ses forces, tournant dans le même mouvement la poignée ; il s'attendait à la sentir résister mais elle céda facilement et il se propulsa dans l'ouverture, fit vivement demi-tour et poussa le verrou, une lourde barre de sécurité. Chancelant, hors d'haleine, il recula de quelques pas tandis que des coups sourds ébranlaient le lourd battant piqueté de rouille, qui ne bougea pas.

À bout de souffle, un goût de bile dans la bouche, Shûichi lança un coup d'œil hagard à ses environs. Il se trouvait toujours dans un couloir mais celui-ci était entièrement bétonné et des lumières de sécurité, dont certaines fonctionnaient encore, dispensaient une lueur blafarde de loin en loin. Un réseau de tuyaux et de câbles courait tout le long du plafond, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Il paraissait être de nouveau seul et se laissa glisser le long du mur, les jambes molles, en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir des sanglots nerveux. Cette fois il l'avait échappé belle et avec un frisson rétrospectif, il imagina ce qui se serait passé si la porte n'avait pas été ouverte. Le choc sourd des lourdes lames d'acier entaillant sa chair et brisant ses os lui arracha un haut-le-cœur.

Son regard se posa soudain sur un petit objet allongé dont la familiarité, une fois de plus, jurait avec l'endroit : le filtre d'un mégot de cigarette. Il n'était pas entièrement consumé et le chanteur le ramassa avec des doigts tremblants. Après l'avoir examiné, il le flaira précautionneusement et son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine ; cette cigarette avait appartenu à Yuki ! Même froide depuis un certain temps il en avait identifié l'odeur caractéristique, un peu âpre avec un arrière-goût sucré de girofle, une gageure pour lui qui avait un temps collectionné les mégots de son amant et avait aussi l'habitude de se vautrer dans ses affaires sales. Ses capacités olfactives étaient stupéfiantes.

Oublieux tout à coup de ses vêtements trempés et du parfum peu ragoûtant qui s'en dégageait, Shûichi rangea soigneusement le mégot dans une poche de son sac, essora sommairement sweater et tee-shirt et reprit sa marche. Pour l'instant, de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que d'avancer.

Le couloir aux murs nus et granuleux, sans la moindre ouverture, s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et débouchait sur un petit dégagement circulaire percé par une double porte. Cherchant à l'ouvrir, le garçon constata qu'elle n'avait pas de poignée ni aucun système y ressemblant mais le battant de droite sur sa surface rugueuse et oxydée, comportait une plaque rectangulaire sur laquelle des symboles étaient gravés, à côté desquels dépassaient ce qui ressemblait à des boutons. Rien d'autre, aucune indication, et bien entendu, pas la moindre issue. Shûichi passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste empreint de désarroi. Courir vite et longtemps ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, mais sitôt que l'effort devenait un peu plus cérébral… c'était une tout autre affaire !

Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses pas, et s'il avait trouvé un mégot laissé par Yuki à l'entrée du passage, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : la sortie passait par cette porte et ces dessins étranges. Peut-être… peut-être s'agissait-il d'un mécanisme d'ouverture, en fin de compte ?

Fourrageant de plus belle dans sa chevelure considérablement emmêlée à présent, Shûichi examina la plaque. Tout sommaires qu'ils étaient, les symboles étaient assez représentatifs, suffisamment du moins pour que le jeune chanteur parvienne à reconnaître en eux un canidé massif et un représentant de la race caprine, le dernier, rond et vaguement feuillu, pouvant tout aussi bien évoquer une salade… ou peut-être un chou. Devant eux, trois lignes parallèles et sinusoïdales évoquaient, elles, de l'eau.

« Un gros chien… un bouc et une salade au bord d'un lac ? » résuma-t-il, perdu dans les tréfonds d'un abîme d'incompréhension. C'est alors qu'il vit un quatrième symbole, enchâssé comme les autres dans un carré plus foncé, placé à droite des lignes, dont la forme simplifiée rappelait celle d'une barque. Un unique bouton se trouvait à côté.

Le souvenir lointain d'une énigme de son enfance lui revient en mémoire, tout aussi environné de brume que l'était la ville en surface. Une histoire dans laquelle un fermier devait faire traverser une rivière à un chien – ou était-ce un loup ? – une chèvre et un chou, la finalité étant d'amener tout le monde à bon port sans que le chou ne soit mangé par la chèvre ou celle-ci par le loup. Une énigme classique, connue depuis l'antiquité.

Et que Shûichi, le cerveau grippé, était en cet instant totalement incapable de résoudre. Affolé, il fixait d'un œil rond les petits dessins gravés dans le métal terni de la plaque sans parvenir à trouver l'ombre du commencement d'une idée quant à la manière de procéder. En temps normal, il n'était pas très doué pour les problèmes de logique et le reconnaissait volontiers, mais en période de crise, son système de sécurité interne avait une fâcheuse tendance à mettre ses neurones sous clef.

« Bon sang, si Hiro était là ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui », gémit-il en se décidant enfin à enfoncer le bouton qui se trouvait près de la barque, ce qui eut pour effet, par quelque mécanisme, de la faire glisser avec un léger cliquetis tout le long de la rivière jusque devant les trois autres symboles. Qui faire embarquer le premier, à présent ? Le loup ? La chèvre ? Le chou ?

« Yuki, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ça doit être tellement facile pour toi ! » s'écria-t-il, et sa voix retentit dans la salle vide et résonna le long du couloir. Seul. Il était définitivement tout seul et ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour s'en sortir.

« Si je me concentre, je vais bien finir par y arriver », dit-il en pressant le bouton du loup. Le carré représentant l'animal se souleva de quelques millimètres et se déplaça en cliquetant vers la barque. Hélas, à peine celle-ci était-elle arrivée sur l'autre rive que tous les symboles reprirent leur place initiale : restée sans surveillance, la chèvre avait mangé le chou.

« Merde ! C'est trop dur ce truc ! » jura Shûichi en réfrénant de justesse une violente envie de flanquer son pied dans la porte – sa rencontre avec la benne à ordures était encore récente. Il allait y arriver ; ce n'était qu'une énigme toute bête, en réfléchissant un peu il trouverait forcément la bonne réponse. Dans le fond de son esprit, toutefois, il eut l'impression d'entendre rire Eiri.

_« Ah ah ah ! Alors, Shûichi, pas facile d'utiliser sa tête hein ? C'est autre chose que composer tes pauvres textes »_, ajouta la voix grave et familière comme pour le railler, et le garçon sentit un élan de colère le parcourir tout entier. C'était profondément injuste. Il n'avait certes jamais été brillant à l'école mais Yuki paraissait parfois insinuer que son niveau intellectuel se situait tout au fond de la Fosse des Mariannes. Il serra les poings.

« Hé bien oui, c'est vrai ! lança-t-il au silence si lourd qu'il lui paraissait presque narquois. Je suis peut-être un abruti de première mais ma tête je sais m'en servir d'une autre façon que toi, Yuki ! »

Poussé par toute la rage née de son orgueil blessé, il se retourna vers la porte et asséna un violent coup de tête contre la plaque. Le bruit sourd qui l'accompagna se répercuta de manière lugubre dans le dégagement circulaire mais le mécanisme se mit soudain à cliqueter avec frénésie, sans doute mis en branle par la rudesse du choc, et quelques secondes plus tard, un claquement sec signala l'ouverture de la porte. Il avait réussi ! Les yeux embués de larmes de douleur et une main plaquée sur son front endolori, Shûichi n'en poussa pas moins un rugissement triomphal en brandissant son autre poing dans l'air.

« Ça a marché ! cria-t-il, survolté, contemplant le passage désormais ouvert devant lui. Qui a dit que je ne savais pas me servir de ma tête, hein ? »

Cependant, son excitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée et le garçon revint à la réalité, toute cauchemardesque fût-elle : qui pouvait dire sur quoi débouchait ce passage, et quelles créatures infernales s'y dissimulaient ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il remit son téléphone en fonction lampe et franchit la porte. Il faisait noir dans la pièce et son faisceau balaya des murs garnis d'étagères métalliques encombrées d'un bric-à-brac d'outils, de produits indéfinissables et de cartons couverts de poussière. Une machine massive, à la peinture vert pâle tout écaillée, occupait un pan entier de mur, protégée par une enceinte de grillage rigide. Bardée de cadrans et d'interrupteurs, de larges tuyaux s'en élevaient et Shûichi supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une chaudière ou de quelque appareil s'en approchant. Éteinte, elle trônait pareille à quelque monstre obèse, et l'air tout autour était froid et chargé d'une humidité empestant la moisissure. Sans plus attendre, le jeune chanteur poussa l'unique porte et se retrouva au pied d'un escalier de béton gris. Sur sa droite, un couloir s'enfonçait dans une obscurité menaçante et il se lança à l'attaque des marches sans attendre. Avant toute chose, remonter à l'air libre. Ensuite, il aviserait mais il n'en pouvait plus de ces ténèbres.

L'escalier le conduisit à une large porte coupe-feu, qu'il poussa, et il eut subitement l'impression de passer dans une autre monde, connu et familier, car s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant dans le couloir où il venait de déboucher, il l'identifia aussitôt pour ce qu'il était : le couloir d'un établissement scolaire, avec ses hautes fenêtres qui laissaient passer un jour gris, son sol dallé de carreaux couleur crème, les portes coulissantes et leur panonceau dans le coin supérieur droit. Un collège peut-être, ou alors un lycée. La peinture avait beau s'écailler sur les murs et la poussière former d'épais moutons dans les recoins, l'air être chargé de moisissure, il n'en demeurait pas moins un endroit rassurant dans sa banalité. Tout au long de sa scolarité, fort peu brillante au demeurant, Shûichi n'avait en fin de compte jamais eu de problèmes qu'avec ses professeurs.

Cependant, ce sentiment de sécurité ne tarda pas à disparaître en même temps qu'il avançait dans l'établissement désert. À y regarder d'un peu plus près, le bâtiment semblait en proie à une certaine décrépitude comme en attestaient les affiches aux couleurs fanées, déchirées pour certaines, punaisées aux murs. Ses pas résonnaient de manière sinistre le long des couloirs vides dont la quasi-totalité des portes étaient fermées à clef. À travers les vitres ternies et poussiéreuses, aux carreaux brisés par endroits, on distinguait, émergeant de la brume omniprésente, les premiers mètres d'une cour recouverte de bitume, bordée par endroits de haies jaunissantes et moribondes. Et toujours, toujours, ce silence de tombe aussi écrasant qu'une chape de plomb.

Shûichi était, par essence, quelqu'un de bruyant. Yuki n'était pas le dernier à lui lancer de cinglantes remarques à ce propos, même si le garçon était prêt à parier qu'en certaines occasions son amant n'était pas aussi mécontent qu'il le prétendait d'avoir auprès de lui sa bavarde présence. Il n'hésitait pas, pour se donner du cœur, à chanter à tue-tête s'il venait à traverser un parc désert ou une ruelle sombre à une heure avancée de la nuit, quelque rengaine à la mode ou même une chanson improvisée. Mais le silence surnaturel qui pesait sur ces lieux dénués de toute présence humaine lui paralysait la langue bien plus efficacement que n'importe laquelle des réflexions vexantes de Yuki.

Enfilant les rares portes ouvertes, Shûichi finit par déboucher dans ce qui devait être le bureau de la scolarité. Des piles de papier poussiéreux s'entassaient anarchiquement sur un grand bureau en désordre, dont les tiroirs étaient verrouillés, tandis que des registres de présence étaient empilés sur une petite table. L'écran d'un ordinateur était posé juste à côté mais le garçon ne vit aucune trace du clavier ni de l'unité centrale. Il était, comme tout le reste, couvert de poussière et ne paraissait pas avoir servi depuis une éternité.

Un examen sommaire des documents l'informa qu'il se trouvait dans le lycée pour jeunes filles Tachibana, mais ce qui retint son attention fut un panneau de clefs, fixé au mur à côté d'un grand tableau de planning. Il était vide à l'exception d'une seule clef, sur l'étiquette de laquelle était inscrit « bibliothèque » en lettres capitales.

Bibliothèque – livres – écrivain – Yuki. L'enchaînement s'était fait dans la tête de Shûichi à l'instant où ses yeux se posaient sur l'étiquette et il quitta le bureau à la recherche d'un plan des lieux qu'il trouva dans le hall, non loin de la porte d'entrée massive à double battants de chêne sculpté, évidemment cadenassée. La bibliothèque se trouvait au premier étage, dans l'allée de gauche du bâtiment en « U ». Sans attendre, il traversa le hall, sans un regard aux portraits solennels des fondateurs de l'établissement qui semblaient le suivre des yeux derrière la vitre ternie qui couvrait leurs photos, et passa devant les casiers des élèves qui tapissaient tout un mur.

Un claquement sec retentit soudain et le garçon tressaillit, retenant de justesse un cri d'effroi. Tous ses sens aux aguets, il pivota, prêt à fuir à la vue de toute présence menaçante, mais il n'y avait personne. Le hall était vide, de même que le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui.

Le claquement retentit à nouveau et le jeune chanteur, surmontant sa panique, se retourna avec lenteur. Le bruit ressemblait à présent à un battement frénétique, comme si quelqu'un s'échinait à secouer une porte fermée à double tour. Il posa les yeux sur l'origine du son et sentit sa bouche devenir affreusement sèche.

La porte de l'un des casiers battait violemment, secouée de l'intérieur.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Fosse des Mariannes : il s'agit de la fosse océanique la plus profonde actuellement connue. Elle est située dans la partie nord-ouest de l'océan Pacifique, à l'est des Îles Mariannes, à proximité de l'île de Guam. Le point le plus bas se situe approximativement à 11 000 mètres de profondeur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : hé bien, disons que Shûichi a tout intérêt à être courageux car il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. ^^ Merci pour ton petit mot !

* * *

**PARTIE I : MUTILATION**

**Chapitre III**

Horrifié et fasciné tout à la fois, Shûichi regardait avec de grands yeux la porte métallique, tavelée par la rouille, claquer et cogner à un rythme effréné comme agitée par quelque créature prisonnière. Ses membres lui semblaient soudain changés en plomb. Une partie de son être lui hurlait de décamper sans demander son reste mais une autre le retenait sur place, cloué devant ce casier qui paraissait animé d'une vie propre ; il était tout simplement incapable de détourner le regard de la mince porte de tôle ternie qui battait follement. Comme poussé par une volonté autre que la sienne, il s'approcha du casier et lut le nom qui figurait sur l'étiquette : Usami.

Usami… Shûichi fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas la mémoire des noms. Des visages non plus, à vrai dire… Il ne connaissait personne du nom d'Usami, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais la porte du casier continuait de claquer et ses nerfs, déjà très éprouvés, étaient à vif. D'un geste rapide, il l'ouvrit en grand, déterminé à affronter quoi que ce fût qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Le casier était vide. Vide de toute présence vivante plus exactement, car il y avait bien quelque chose : un petit morceau de papier semblable à une coupure de journal.

Soulagé à un point tel qu'il ne s'en posa même pas la question de savoir ce qui avait fait battre la porte, le garçon tendit une main prudente dans le petit compartiment et en retira le carré de papier. Il s'agissait bien d'une coupure de journal, un peu jaunie, un peu froissée, dont le sujet lui fit ouvrir des yeux comme des sous-tasses ; en effet, l'article, qui commençait à dater, était consacré à l'annonce publique de la liaison entre Yuki et lui.

Stupéfait, Shûichi parcourut rapidement les quelques paragraphes de texte, l'esprit revenu à ce fameux jour où tout avait été révélé au public. Seul dans l'appartement assiégé par les journalistes, il attendait le retour de Yuki, parti quelques jours aux États-Unis. Tout était ensuite allé très vite, et par un incroyable enchaînement de circonstances, c'était Yuki – Yuki lui-même ! – qui avait officialisé leur relation, pour le plus grand bonheur des journalistes présents sur les lieux.

Certes, le garçon savait que certains fans de Bad Luck se réjouissaient de cette liaison et la soutenaient de tout leur cœur, mais étant donné le contexte cette coupure fanée au fond de ce casier taché de rouille avait quelque chose de profondément malsain. Et qui était ce ou cette Usami ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus ce nom avait quelque chose de vaguement familier. À moins qu'il ne se fût agi que d'un hasard ?

_« Bien sûr, un hasard. Et là, on traverse juste un épisode climatique un peu brumeux »_, railla la voix de Yuki. Shûichi fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'invoquait-il son amant que sous cette forme désagréable ? Il lui arrivait pourtant de lui dire des choses gentilles… et même des compliments.

_« Remue-toi donc un peu si tu ne veux pas passer l'éternité planté devant cette rangée de casiers, Cuvette des toilettes »_, cingla aussitôt la voix de Yuki en réponse à sa formulation muette et le garçon éprouva la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amant. Yuki n'était pas toujours très gentil avec lui, et bien souvent désobligeant, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne le rudoierait jamais dans une situation aussi critique. Quel que soit le phénomène qui se manifestait, ce n'était pas Yuki. Il devait reprendre ses esprits et repartir à sa recherche, et pour ce faire il devait d'abord se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il reposa le morceau de papier dans le casier et repris son chemin, en quête des escaliers qui conduisaient au premier étage.

Il n'y avait personne dans le bâtiment et l'écho de ses pas emplissait l'air de manière sinistre. Dans un coin de sa tête, le jeune chanteur se demandait toujours ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis que la voiture était sortie de la route, ce qu'étaient devenus tous les gens qui vaquaient d'ordinaire à leurs occupations en ces lieux à présent déserts, mais ces questions étaient devenues secondaires et il avait accepté l'inexplicable. Tout ce qui importait, désormais, était de sortir vivant de cet enfer et retrouver Yuki. Tout le reste n'était que détails oiseux.

Arrivé devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Shûichi marqua une pause tout en observant d'un air pensif le lourd battant d'acajou qui lui barrait la route. Contrairement aux salles de classe, fermées par des portes coulissantes, la bibliothèque laissait présager l'aspect cossu de ce que le lycée Tachibana avait dû être à l'époque de sa fondation ; un établissement pour jeunes filles de bonne famille, d'inspiration occidentale. Des vestiges de moulures sur le haut plafond, noires de poussière et envahies de toiles d'araignée, en attestaient.

La porte en acajou massif, vermoulue par endroits, possédait une serrure en cuivre marbrée de vert-de-gris. Shûichi y glissa la clef trouvée dans le bureau de la scolarité, redoutant à moitié qu'elle ne tourne pas, mais il n'eut même pas à forcer pour la déverrouiller. Pivotant contre toute attente sur des gonds que l'on aurait pu croire huilés de la veille, elle s'ouvrit sans bruit sur une vaste pièce dont l'atmosphère conservait quelque chose de feutré en dépit de sa décrépitude. La lumière du jour, toujours grise et triste, entrait par de hautes fenêtres aux linteaux arrondis, aux carreaux miraculeusement intacts bien que couverts de crasse, et les murs jadis blancs, à présent maculés de traînées sales, étaient ornés de boiseries dont le vernis pelait par plaques. En dehors d'un petit espace de travail meublé de tables et de chaises coordonnées, presque toute la salle était occupée par des rayonnages bourrés de livres et rangés sans soin, certains entassés à plat en piles irrégulières. Une pièce en relativement bon état mais dans laquelle une odeur âcre de papier moisi prenait à la gorge.

À demi suffoqué, Shûichi pénétra lentement dans la bibliothèque. Les rayonnages semblaient former un rempart hostile et compact sur sa droite, avec leurs travées étroites envahies d'ombres que la faible lumière du jour ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Contournant les étagères, et sans la moindre envie d'aller examiner de plus près leur contenu – à l'époque du lycée, il ne faisait déjà pas partie des assidus du CDI – le garçon se dirigea vers un bureau qui occupait tout un coin de la pièce, sans doute celui du documentaliste. Il était lui aussi encombré de livres, et bien que sa culture littéraire n'ait pas été très étendue, Shûichi constata avec étonnement qu'il ne s'agissait que de romans d'amour : _Jane Eyre_, de Charlotte Brontë, _Orgueil et préjugés_, de Jane Austen, _Love story_, d'Erich Segal, _La dame aux perles_, de Kan Kikuchi, _le dit du Genji_, de Murasaki Shikibu et bien d'autres… sans oublier _Roméo et Juliette_, de l'immortel Shakespeare.

Un espace circulaire étant cependant dégagé au centre du bureau, au milieu duquel se trouvait une installation pour le moins insolite. Une petite poupée kimekomi, revêtue d'un éclatant kimono fleuri tenait entre ses mains de porcelaine une carte de papier décorée d'un dessin à l'aquarelle représentant un paysage enneigé. Le garçon ramassa la carte et l'examina. L'illustration, bien que de bonne facture, était clairement l'œuvre d'un amateur. Au verso était calligraphié avec soin un haïku de Bashô :

_« Neige qui tombait sur nous deux  
Es-tu la même  
Cette année ? »_

Et une signature : _« Ayaka »_

Au même instant, crevant le silence absolu des lieux, retentirent des éclats de voix : mais ils ne provenaient pas d'un coin de la pièce ou du corridor, ils étaient dans sa tête.

_« Elle est très jolie cette carte. Tu vas l'offrir à ton fiancé ?_

_- Oui. J'espère qu'il l'aimera, mon être cher. » _

Le silence revint et Shûichi vacilla, étourdi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique qui l'avait secoué tout entier. Fiancé… être cher… Ayaka.

Il lâcha brutalement la carte et aperçut, aux pieds de la poupée, un petit écrin de cuir rouge. Tremblant, il l'ouvrit. Deux alliances s'y trouvaient, reposant sur un coussin de velours noir. D'or fin et ornées d'éclats de diamant, elles étaient gravées à l'intérieur de délicats caractères, mais l'un des anneaux était sectionné, comme coupé net par un brutal coup de cisaille.

« Ayaka et Eiri », lut Shûichi d'une voix presque inaudible. Ayaka Usami. Une jeune fille de Kyôto à qui Eiri avait été un temps fiancé et qui s'était effacée d'elle-même devant son rival. Il n'avait plus pensé à elle ensuite, et Yuki ne l'avait plus mentionnée. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Et… qu'avait-elle à voir avec cette histoire ?

C'est alors qu'un sifflement suraigu retentit, un son dont la stridence lui vrilla les tympans. Horrifié, Shûichi plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles avec une grimace de douleur mais les aigus lancinants nés d'il ne savait quoi lui vrillaient le crâne comme une multitude d'aiguilles et il tomba à genoux en même temps que tout s'assombrissait autour de lui. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, cependant, il eut le temps d'identifier dans cette sirène démoniaque un effet larsen surpuissant.

Quand le garçon revint à lui – combien de temps était-il resté sans connaissance ? – tout était obscur. Il pensa d'abord que la nuit était tombée, et le ciel, à travers les fenêtres, était en effet aussi noir que de l'encre. Mais alors que, nullement rassuré, il rallumait son téléphone, il éprouva un violent coup au cœur : il ne se trouvait plus dans la bibliothèque. La pièce, certes décrépite mais dotée en dépit de tout d'un certain cachet, avait laissé la place à une salle lépreuse aux fenêtres munies de barreaux, dans laquelle régnait une odeur prononcée de pourriture qui donnait la nausée. Qui l'avait transporté ici ? Et pourquoi ? Se trouvait-il toujours dans le lycée ? Son sang battait si fort contre ses tempes qu'il en avait des vertiges. Chancelant, il se retint au bureau placé juste devant lui et sentit distinctement son cœur cesser de battre quand il posa les yeux sur ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Tout comme dans la bibliothèque, une poupée kimekomi était posée sur le bureau ; mais le visage de porcelaine rond et souriant s'était mué en un masque flétri et grimaçant. Entre ses mains étrangement griffues se trouvait aussi un écrin qui ne contenait pas d'alliances mais une grosse clef plate à laquelle était attaché un morceau de carton pourtant l'inscription « Maison Usami ». Shûichi sentit son estomac se contracter violemment et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tomber en même temps que toute l'horreur de la situation enfonçait les portes de son univers mental avec la brutalité propre aux révélations soudaines ; une véritable épiphanie, dans son cas.

Il ne se trouvait pas dans une autre pièce ; il était toujours dans la bibliothèque, mais dans une version altérée. Les rayonnages étaient toujours à leur place, remplacés à présent par des montants métalliques rongés par la rouille et tendus de fils barbelés en guise de livres. La pièce était la même et autre à la fois. Un élancement de terreur le parcourut et il invoqua de toutes ses forces l'image de Yuki pour ne pas succomber aux vagues de panique qui se lançaient à l'assaut de son être tout entier.

« Yuki », dit-il à voix haute, et les ténèbres lui parurent un bref instant reculer. « Yuki je t'aime. Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai ! »

Modérément regonflé, le garçon poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Le couloir était plongé dans une obscurité de poix et envahi de gravats sur lesquels il trébucha au bout de quelques pas. On eût dit que, de simplement à l'abandon, le bâtiment avait été passé par les flammes et reconstruit au gré de la fantaisie d'un architecte particulièrement tordu et délirant. Le sol avait disparu par endroits, remplacé par des grilles en métal couvertes de rouille, et l'on discernait au-dessous un grouillement de formes qui n'étaient pas de ce monde. Une violente odeur de corruption empuantissait l'air.

Un cri rauque, semblable à un grondement animal, retentit dans son dos et Shûichi, terrorisé, fit volte-face d'un bond. D'un geste réflexe (avec un détachement étrange, il se fit la remarque que ceux-ci s'étaient nettement améliorés en très peu de temps) il bloqua le coup de stylo plume qui visait son biceps et repoussa brutalement en arrière la lycéenne qui venait de l'attaquer. Une autre des groupies dangereuses, si ce n'était que son apparence était encore plus délabrée que celle de ses consoeurs rencontrées ce qui lui semblait quelques siècles plus tôt. Sans lui laisser le temps de frapper à nouveau, le jeune chanteur détala en direction des escaliers, les dévala quatre à quatre et se rua au rez-de-chaussée. À peine avait-il posé le pied sur la dernière marche qu'une autre lycéenne se jeta sur lui, manquant l'envoyer au sol. Le rez-de-chaussée grouillait littéralement de jeunes filles déloquetées, les yeux hagards dans leurs visages hâves, mues par un seul désir : le tuer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Shûichi se précipita aveuglément au sein même de la foule des filles, balançant son sac à dos à bout de bras afin de se frayer un chemin. Le grand hall d'entrée avait pris des airs d'arène infernale avec ses murs plaqués de fer auxquels, lui sembla-t-il, étaient pendus des corps contrefaits abominablement mutilés. Serrant les dents en dépit des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, il se rua sur la grande porte d'entrée hérissée de barbelés et pesa contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement prolongé et le garçon déboucha sur le parvis du lycée, envahi par une brume laiteuse au milieu de laquelle se devinaient les silhouettes des groupies. Aucun répit possible. Sans prendre la peine de refermer, Shûichi s'élança droit devant lui, foulant un sol qui passait de bitume à grilles de fer, dans lequel s'ouvrait parfois un trou béant surplombant un abîme. Il ne faisait plus que courir, ayant abandonné définitivement toute tentative pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Son système de sécurité interne avait mis sa raison en mode automatique et il ne faisait plus que courir, dopé par le flot d'adrénaline qui déferlait dans son organisme.

Dans les rues – enchevêtrement fantasmagorique de métal rouillé et de béton lépreux – pullulaient les lycéennes. Alors que le garçon reprenait haleine, tapi derrière un amas de planches pourrissantes, il entendit soudain un bourdonnement sourd, pareil à celui qu'aurait pu produire un frelon gigantesque, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Levant les yeux, il aperçut une petite créature mécanique aux airs de panda qui faisait du vol stationnaire au-dessus de lui. Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, Shûichi se mit debout d'un bond et bien lui en prit car le petit robot leva les bras et projeta un rayon brillant tout droit sur lui. Le jeune chanteur roula sur le côté pour l'éviter et observa avec des yeux emplis d'horreur la brûlure noire et fumante que le faisceau avait profondément imprimée dans le bois. Abandonnant son abri, il reprit sa fuite éperdue, les poumons en feu, son sac battant contre son dos, aiguillonné par la seule idée de trouver un endroit où se cacher de ces monstres.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait couru de la sorte, louvoyant entre les lycéennes sans cesse plus nombreuses et les pandas volants. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer sous peu, le cœur au bord de la rupture, les jambes de plus en plus raides. Émergeant soudain de la brume et des ténèbres, une grande maison, incongrûment en bon état au milieu des masures sordides qui l'environnaient, se présenta à sa vue. Obliquant sur sa gauche, Shûichi se précipita sur le portillon qui s'ouvrit sans effort et se jeta sur la porte d'entrée. Sans même réfléchir, il plongea la main dans sa poche, en tira la clef trouvée dans l'écrin et la glissa dans la serrure ; elle tourna. À bout de forces tout autant que de souffle, le garçon referma la porte à clef et se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'entrée, les membres tremblants, secoué de frissons qui ressemblaient à des spasmes, la gorge obstruée de sanglots muets. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque ni ce qui avait produit ce basculement dantesque du pire vers l'encore pire. En cet instant, il avait la conscience aiguë qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort et que plus il progressait dans cet endroit infernal qui n'était pas Kyôto, plus sa situation se détériorait. _Se décomposait_, souffla une voix dans sa tête, et si un mot était juste, c'était bien celui-là.

Il resta un long moment dans l'entrée, prostré, haletant à la recherche de son souffle et incapable de trouver les ressources pour se lever. Il avait l'impression d'être une pile totalement déchargée sans plus aucune étincelle d'énergie.

Il faisait un peu plus clair dans la maison, cependant, et même si la lumière pâle qui pénétrait par les fenêtres n'avait rien de celle d'un franc jour d'été, le jeune chanteur sentit son angoisse diminuer de manière sensible. Ses tremblements cessèrent et il se remit debout avec les gestes lents d'une vieille personne.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre dépassait en horreur tout ce qu'il avait subi depuis qu'il s'était extrait de la Mercedes accidentée. Comme il posait le pied sur la petite marche de l'entrée, l'idée de retirer ses chaussures lui traversa brièvement l'esprit mais il la repoussa avec un petit rire qui parut affreusement grinçant à ses oreilles. Était-il nécessaire de se déchausser aux portes de l'enfer ?

Shûichi pénétra dans la première pièce sur sa droite – la cuisine – et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Bien qu'un jour blafard ait baigné les lieux, le ciel au dehors était d'encre, barbouillé des traînées lactescentes de la brume. Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans le corridor ; tenter de comprendre n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

Comme il franchissait le seuil de la cuisine, il faillit mettre le pied sur une petite feuille de papier qu'il observa avec intensité un instant, certain qu'elle n'était pas là l'instant d'avant car il n'aurait pas manqué de la voir, tout fatigué fût-il. Il la ramassa. C'était une page de carnet ligné, décorée en filigrane de fleurs de cerisier stylisées et couverte d'une écriture ronde indéniablement féminine.

_« … tellement heureuse ! Maman et papa viennent de signer le certificat de fiançailles avec monsieur Uesugi. C'est officiel ! J'imagine déjà… »_

Le bord de la feuille était dentelé comme si on l'avait arraché d'un coup sec. Levant les yeux, Shûichi aperçut un autre feuillet, à quelques pas de l'autre, un peu plus en avant dans le couloir.

_« Eiri ne donne pas de nouvelles de Tôkyô. Je sais bien qu'il doit être très occupé depuis qu'il est célèbre mais je serais si heureuse qu'il me fasse même un petit signe ! Ce n'est que par Tatsuha que… »_

Nouvelle page, encore un peu plus loin. Shûichi vit un escalier de bois ciré se dressant à droite du couloir dont l'extrémité disparaissait dans l'ombre.

_« Je suis allée à Tôkyô contre l'avis de mes parents pour le voir, mais il n'était pas seul. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Un garçon. Pire que tout, il a l'air d'y tenir bien plus qu'il n'a jamais tenu à moi. J'ai eu si mal… »_

L'écho étouffé d'un sanglot frappa soudain les oreilles du garçon qui tressaillit. Le faible son provenait de l'étage, on ne pouvait s'y tromper. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Lentement, il posa le pied sur la première marche qui gémit doucement sous son poids. Il devait monter, il n'avait pas le choix.

Les pleurs se faisaient plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du haut de l'escalier. Sur la dernière marche, une autre feuille était posée.

_« Si mal… »_ était-il écrit, et une tache rouge vif, en forme de soleil éclaté, semblait ponctuer ces tristes mots. Shûichi effleura de l'index la petite tache et eut un geste de recul. Elle était encore humide et vu sa couleur on ne pouvait faire erreur sur sa nature.

Il se tenait à présent devant la porte d'où provenaient les pitoyables sanglots. Il tendit la main et tourna la poignée.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**Poupée Kimekomi** : apparues à la fin de l'ère Edo, les poupées kimekomi ont un corps de bois, et la tête et les mains sont souvent faites de porcelaine ou terre cuite, avec de longs cheveux noirs pour les filles. Les vêtements sont faits à partir de riches tissus maintenus sur le corps de la poupée sans couture ni colle. Elles peuvent atteindre une vingtaine de centimètres.  
**Bashô Matsuo** : poète japonais du XVIIe siècle (1644-1694, début de la période Edo). De son vrai nom Kinsaku Matsuo (enfant) puis Munefusa Matsuo (adulte). Il est considéré comme l'un des quatre maîtres classiques du haïku japonais avec Buson, Issa et Shiki.  
**Yuki et la neige** : Yuki signifie neige en japonais ; cependant, ignorant si les caractères du nom « Yuki » (de Eiri Yuki) sont les mêmes que ceux qui composent le mot « neige », je pars du postulat que c'est le cas ici, d'où le choix d'Ayaka du sujet du dessin et du haïku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**PARTIE I : MUTILATION**

**Chapitre IV : Ayaka**

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur une chambre typique de jeune fille. À quelques détails près, ç'aurait pu être la chambre de Maiko, sa sœur cadette… mais l'adolescente assise sur le lit qui sanglotait à fendre l'âme, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, n'avait que peu de points communs avec la pétillante Maiko.

Shûichi fit un pas en avant et les lattes du parquet laissèrent échapper un crissement ténu. Troublé, le garçon détailla d'un œil nerveux les murs peints en rose tendre, ornés de photos de paysages plutôt que de posters d'artistes à la mode, l'armoire et le bureau coordonnés ainsi que la coiffeuse, dans un angle de la pièce, avec ses quelques accessoires de maquillage et de coiffure. Des livres étaient soigneusement rangés sur une étagère à côté de la fenêtre, de même que sur la table de chevet. Ayaka – il supposa que c'était elle – lui tournait le dos aux trois quarts et il n'apercevait que la lourde masse de sa chevelure brune retombant comme un rideau le long de ses épaules. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono fleuri, réplique exacte de celui qu'avait porté la poupée kimekomi dans la bibliothèque.

« Ayaka ? » appela Shûichi, toujours devant la porte. Les sanglots de la jeune fille s'interrompirent mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« Ayaka ? » insista le chanteur sans trop savoir de quelle manière poursuivre. Pour tout dire, la situation le dépassait complètement. « Je… je cherche Yuki… »

Le nom du romancier parut agir comme un sésame car Ayaka écarta ses mains de devant son visage et se retourna lentement dans sa direction.

Shûichi n'avait que peu de souvenirs de l'ex-fiancée de Yuki, suffisamment cependant pour ouvrir de grands yeux à la vue des traits livides et amaigris qui lui faisaient face. Le visage d'Ayaka était d'une pâleur maladive, si tiré qu'il paraissait presque exsangue, et de larges cernes mauves bordaient ses yeux enfiévrés. Ses cheveux sombres avait l'air terne et cassants et le garçon réalisa que l'étoffe de son kimono était défraîchie.

« Shindô ? s'enquit la jeune fille d'une voix éteinte.

- Oui. Je… Je suis désolé de te déranger… surtout que tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, balbutia le chanteur avec gêne. Je… suis à la recherche de Yuki.

- Mon cher Eiri… » soupira Ayaka en prenant un livre sur sa table de chevet. Elle en effleura doucement la couverture d'un geste empli de tendresse et Shûichi vit qu'il s'agissait de _Cool_, un roman de son amant.

« Tu… ne l'as pas vu, par hasard ? » demanda le garçon qui se sentait perdre les pédales à la vitesse grand V. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir au plus vite cette chambre, rien de bon ne pouvait résulter de cette confrontation.

« Eiri m'a abandonnée… pour toi, Shindô, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix éthérée, comme profondément détachée de tout. Pourquoi serait-il venu me voir ? » Sans laisser au chanteur le temps de dire quoi que ce soit – il n'avait d'ailleurs absolument rien à répondre à cela – elle tourna quelques pages du roman d'un air distrait. « Tu me l'as pris, Shindô. Il était à moi. Nous étions fiancés… et je l'aimais. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher ? Sais-tu quel a été mon désespoir ?

- Heu… Je…

- Peux-tu imaginer l'humiliation qui a été la mienne en apprenant qu'il me préférait un garçon ? J'ai cherché longtemps ce que j'avais fait qui ait pu lui déplaire. Tout ce que je n'avais pas fait qui aurait pu le pousser à m'aimer. J'ai eu si mal… Et j'ai cherché à entretenir cette douleur, jour après jour. La seule chose qui, en fin de compte, me permettait d'exister. »

Ayaka leva lentement les bras ; les manches larges de son kimono glissèrent, dévoilant la chair blanche de ses avant-bras. Du poignet jusqu'au creux du coude, sa peau était tailladée de stries rouges, certaines presque effacées, d'autres tout enflammées d'où sourdait du sang. Shûichi sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il était sincèrement désolé pour Ayaka, lui-même serait devenu fou de chagrin s'il avait dû renoncer à Yuki. Mais c'était le pouvoir d'attraction de la gravitation, plus fort que le destin, qui les avait unis, et contre cela on ne pouvait pas lutter. Il n'avait pas « pris » Yuki à Ayaka, le jeune homme ne l'avait tout simplement jamais aimée. Il n'était pas responsable de sa souffrance.

« Ayaka… Je suis désolé… commença-t-il.

- Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié, Shindô, l'interrompit la jeune fille d'une voix subitement dure et froide. Si tu n'avais pas existé, Eiri serait à moi. Mais tout ça va changer. Je vais me débarrasser de toi et Eiri me reviendra à jamais ! »

Elle écarta les bras et la petite chambre prit soudain des proportions gigantesques. Les meubles disparurent, laissant le champ à un espace carré dallé de noir. Contre les murs s'élevaient des étagères, du sol jusqu'au plafond, chargées à craquer de tous les romans qu'avait publiés Yuki en centaines d'exemplaires, dans tous les formats et toutes les éditions. Ayaka se tenait au centre de cette nouvelle pièce, serrant toujours _Cool_ entre ses mains décharnées.

Elle le lâcha et le livre se mit à flotter devant elle, ouvert à plat. Tout à la fois fasciné et terrifié, Shûichi ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se retourna vers la porte de la chambre mais elle avait disparu, cachée derrière des étagères pleines de romans de son amant. Affolé, il fit à nouveau face à Ayaka qui ne bougeait pas, les mains jointes derrière son livre.

Avec un petit rire, elle écarta brutalement les mains et les pages se détachèrent de leur reliure. Elles se mirent lentement à tourner autour de la jeune fille, l'environnant tel un tourbillon paresseux, puis l'une d'elles se dressa au-dessus de sa tête et, sur un geste, fila droit vers Shûichi qui demeura pétrifié par la stupeur. À l'instant où la page effleurait la manche de son sweat-shirt, il vit ce dont il s'agissait vraiment : la feuille n'était pas en papier mais en acier, aussi fine et tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Les fibres de tissu orange cédèrent comme sous un coup de ciseau, laissant voir son biceps par la déchirure. Ayaka rit à nouveau.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir me le prendre », dit-elle d'une voix mutine et menaçante à la fois. Un nouveau geste de sa main fit se dresser plusieurs dizaines de pages cette fois et Shûichi sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines ; s'il ne trouvait pas vite un moyen de s'échapper, il allait finir en chair à pâtée !

Les lames s'abattirent sur lui avec un sifflement aigu et il n'esquiva que de justesse en se jetant de côté.

« Ayaka ! Je… je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne t'ai pas volé Yuki ! » plaida-t-il en balayant la pièce d'un regard désespéré, à la recherche de quoi que soit ce susceptible d'atteindre la jeune fille qui se protégeait derrière l'écran mouvant des pages de son livre. Il tira des romans des étagères et les lança vers elle, mais ils furent déchiquetés avant même de la toucher.

« Menteur. Eiri aurait fini par m'aimer si tu n'avais pas été là. Il n'a jamais été méchant avec moi. »

Les lames chargèrent à nouveau, lacérant le bas de son pantalon et entaillant son mollet gauche. Avec un cri de douleur, Shûichi tomba au sol.

« C'est faux ! Yuki a peut-être une drôle de façon de le montrer, et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours très gentil avec moi, mais il m'aime, je le sais !

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, Shindô. Tes mensonges ne te sauveront pas », rétorqua Ayaka d'un ton mélancolique en dirigeant une fois de plus les lames sur lui. En dépit de son mollet blessé, le garçon parvint à esquiver en bondissant maladroitement de côté mais là encore les pages tranchantes parvinrent à l'atteindre ; son sac à dos absorba le plus gros de l'attaque mais il sentit soudain une douleur cuisante à l'oreille et du sang lui éclaboussa la joue.

« Il est temps d'en finir, Shindô. Après ça j'irai retrouver mon cher Eiri. »

Les lames cessèrent leur ronde folle autour d'Ayaka et se rassemblèrent toutes au-dessus de sa tête, cliquetant de manière sinistre quand elles s'entrechoquaient. C'était terminé, jamais il ne parviendrait à échapper à pareil déferlement, les pages allaient le réduire en lambeaux sanguinolents. Déjà, son adversaire levait la main.

« Ayaka ! cria-t-il en plongeant la main dans sa poche, saisi d'une brutale inspiration. Yuki m'aime, en voici la preuve. Attrape ! »

Il lança son téléphone portable en direction de la jeune fille qui le saisit au vol, et qui laissa échapper un long cri, pareil à la plainte d'un animal blessé à mort sitôt qu'elle y posa les yeux dessus.

« Non ! gémit-elle. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Sur le téléphone étaient collés des purikura d'Eri et Shûichi, ensemble, le plus jeune souriant de toutes ses dents, manifestement débordant de bonheur. L'appareil en était littéralement recouvert et l'effet produit plus que douteux.

« Nous les avons pris ensemble, enchaîna Shûichi. Yuki savait que c'était quelque chose à laquelle je tenais beaucoup. Il a accepté de poser avec moi, parce qu'il m'aime ! »

Ayaka poussa un geignement aigu dans lequel s'entendait toute la souffrance du monde. Shindô ne mentait pas. Jamais Eiri n'aurait accepté de prendre des purikura avec elle, même si elle l'en avait supplié, mais il l'avait fait pour Shindô. Les petits autocollants colorés n'étaient pas des montages. Eiri ne serait jamais à elle.

Les lames retombèrent lentement au sol, papillonnant avec mollesse, et le garçon vit qu'il s'agissait de papier, de simples pages arrachées à un livre, qui eurent tôt fait de tapisser le sol comme autant de feuilles mortes. Tout autour de lui, la pièce changeait à nouveau et reprenait l'aspect de la chambre qu'elle avait toujours été. Ayaka demeurait immobile mais Shûichi vit que son image pâlissait petit à petit, comme si elle se dissolvait dans l'atmosphère. Alors que ses traits étaient presque complètement dissipés, elle le regarda une dernière fois et un sourire étira ses lèvres, un sourire d'absolution plein de tristesse, puis elle disparut telle une fumée légère. Venu de nulle part, un coup de vent éparpilla les pages, révélant une autre clef, qui ne comportait pas d'étiquette.

Shûichi se remit debout en grimaçant ; ses blessures n'avaient pas disparu, elles. Adressant un coup d'œil au miroir de la coiffeuse, il y aperçut son reflet sanglant et crotté mais son regard brillait de détermination. Yuki était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Et il était fermement décidé à le retrouver.

C'est d'un pas plus léger qu'il regagna le rez-de-chaussée. Toutes les portes, à présent, étaient barrées par des planches solidement clouées mais au bout du couloir il y en avait une que la clef trouvée dans la chambre déverrouilla.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il la poussa.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**Purikura** (contraction de _print club_ en japonais) : il s'agit d'un type de photos très populaires au Japon, en Chine et à Taiwan, prises dans des photomaton permettant de personnaliser les clichés (décors, cadres…), la plupart du temps présentées sous forme d'autocollants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et bonne fêtes de fin d'année à tous !

* * *

**PARTIE II : STRANGULATION**

**Chapitre V**

La porte ne donnait pas sur le jardin, comme Shûichi l'avait cru mais directement dans une ruelle bordée de hauts murs desquels dépassaient des arbres hirsutes. Aussi subitement qu'elle était tombée, l'obscurité avait disparu et laissé la place à ce jour blanc et cotonneux qui semblait faire office de lumière dans cet endroit abandonné des dieux. Brume ou pas, cependant, tout valait mieux que ces ténèbres infernales et cauchemardesques.

Il faisait plus clair, soit, mais Shûichi ne savait pas où aller ; non qu'il l'ait jamais su depuis les premiers instants qui avaient suivi l'accident, mais cette fois il avait l'impression d'errer sans but dans un dédale de rues et de ruelles qui se ressemblaient toutes. Partout des maisons presque identiques, la plupart flanquées d'un étage, cerclées d'un petit jardin. Des habitations très semblables à la maison de ses parents à Tôkyô, en somme… à cela près qu'elles étaient toutes inoccupées, désespérément vides de toute présence. Même les créatures tordues qui grouillaient auparavant le long des rues semblaient avoir disparu. Pure illusion que tout cela ; le garçon se doutait bien qu'elles étaient tapies quelque part, attendant la meilleure occasion de lui tomber dessus.

Alors qu'il passait devant un jardin d'enfants envahi d'herbes folles et ceint d'une barrière rouillée, il entendit le grincement caractéristique d'une balançoire. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir des enfants – bien qu'une partie de lui, tout au fond de son cœur, l'ait espéré de toutes ses forces – mais la vue de deux Kumagorô armés de couperets en train de se balancer lui glaça le sang. Le contraste entre les rires joyeux des peluches et la lourde lame serrée dans leur patte d'étoffe rose était si malsain qu'il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Si deux de ces créatures étaient là, il y avait fort à parier que d'autres rôdaient dans le secteur.

Contournant le jardinet en se dissimulant tant bien que mal derrière une haie de thuyas moribonds, Shûichi rejoignit une autre rue, plus large, qui pouvait quasiment prétendre au titre de boulevard. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'un bourdonnement bas, tenace, le fit se retourner d'un bond, les yeux levés vers le ciel ; un autre de ces horribles petits pandas mécaniques volait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux en forme de fentes horizontales brillant d'une lueur rouge et menaçante. Aussitôt, celui-ci écarta les pattes et propulsa sur le jeune chanteur un faisceau lumineux qui laissa une longue traînée noire sur la chaussée, à l'emplacement exact où s'était tenu le garçon qui n'y avait échappé qu'à l'aide d'un bond de grenouille. Un deuxième petit robot, sorti d'on ne savait trop où, vint se mêler aux festivités, imité par un autre ; quelques instants plus tard, le malheureux Shûichi fuyait à perdre haleine, une nuée bourdonnante de petits monstres volants qui virevoltaient autour de lui tels des moustiques particulièrement agressifs. Passant devant un garage, le garçon accrocha du coin de l'œil un tas de planches et autres rebuts amassés sans soin sur le trottoir. Il en saisit une et fit volte-face vers ses poursuivants, les yeux flamboyants d'une folie meurtrière. D'un geste violent, il cueillit l'un des pandas qui chargeait vers lui, le projeta au sol et abattit sa planche dessus de toutes ses forces. La coque défoncée, le petit robot se traîna sur le trottoir comme un insecte à demi écrasé mais déjà Shûichi s'attaquait aux autres avec une rage et une énergie décuplées, riant comme un dément au fur et à mesure que ses adversaires tombaient au sol où il les achevait à coups de pied.

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Et prends-toi ça, saleté ! Ah ah ! Tu es moins fier maintenant, hein ? Tiens ! »

La planche avec laquelle il pilonnait le dernier des pandas, réduit à l'état de triste tas de ferraille éparpillé au sol, se rompit entre ses mains et il demeura un instant immobile, haletant et trempé de sueur au milieu des robots détruits sur la chaussée. La lueur de folie reflua lentement de son regard et il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, toute sa tension nerveuse retombée. Avec un soupir, il jeta les morceaux de la planche de côté et fouilla le tas de décombres, à la recherche de toute chose susceptible de lui servir d'arme, car bien qu'efficace, une planche n'était pas très pratique à transporter. Il trouva un tournevis rouillé dont le manche était cassé, qu'il se décida en fin de compte à laisser sur place ; la prise n'était pas terrible et il se voyait mal en train de poignarder qui que ce fût. Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose comme un bâton ou une barre de fer sur sa route ? Vu l'état de délabrement des lieux, ce serait bien le diable s'il ne récupérait rien !

Réajustant les bretelles de son sac à dos (lacéré et à présent brûlé au niveau de la poche), Shûichi reprit sa marche. Comme il s'engageait sur un pont surplombant un canal aux eaux boueuses, il vit quelqu'un déboucher en courant d'un passage sur sa gauche et tourner au premier carrefour. En dépit de la brume, à laquelle il commençait lentement à s'habituer, il reconnut parfaitement la haute silhouette élancée de son amant. C'était inexplicable, mais son instinct l'assurait que c'était bien Yuki, et Shûichi se fiait à son instinct bien plus qu'à tout autre chose.

« Yuki ! hurla-t-il en précipitant dans sa direction. Yukiii ! Attends-moi ! »

Mais comme la première fois, le romancier ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne se retourna même pas vers son jeune amant qui sprintait le long du pont comme si sa vie même était en jeu. Ne l'entendait-il donc pas ?

« YUKIII ! » s'époumona le garçon, faisant appel à toutes ses capacités vocales, et s'il y avait quelque chose de performant chez lui, c'était bien son organe. Pas la moindre réaction de la part du jeune homme qui poursuivit sa course le long du trottoir, de sa longue foulée élégante.

Des larmes de rage et de dépit aux yeux, Shûichi serra les dents et jeta ses ressources tout entières dans sa course. Peu importait qu'il s'écroulât à l'arrivée mais il entendait bien rattraper son amant, et une fois qu'il le tiendrait, il ne le lâcherait plus jamais. Yuki avait peut-être reçu un choc à la tête à la suite de l'accident, il avait peut-être perdu la mémoire, il n'entendait peut-être plus rien ! Sans doute était-il lui aussi à la dérive dans cet endroit de cauchemar, poursuivi par des créatures qui voulaient le tuer !

Il se trouvait à présent à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de lui, entendait claquer ses pas sur l'asphalte, distinguait sa chevelure dorée et la veste de jean qu'il portait par-dessus sa chemise. Pourquoi ne se retournait-il pas ? Se croyait-il poursuivi par quelque infernale créature ? À bout de souffle, le jeune chanteur ne pouvait plus appeler. _Yuki !_ hurlait-il cependant en son for intérieur, _YUKIII !_

Ce dernier tourna sèchement sur sa gauche et disparut à sa vue, mais le garçon était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser semer cette fois. Il vira lui aussi serré et déboucha dans une rue commerçante où de nombreuses voitures étaient rangées le long des trottoirs.

Elle était totalement vide. Yuki s'était une nouvelle fois volatilisé. Hors d'haleine, grimaçant sous l'effort, Shûichi ne pouvait que constater avec de grands yeux tout à la fois perplexes, incrédules et désespérés, la disparition subite de son amant. Même l'écho de ses pas avait cessé. _« Pas plus de Yuki que de cervelle dans la tête à Shûichi »_, chantonna son petit démon intérieur avec une voix flûtée et enfantine semblable à celle des Kumagorô animés.

« Non attends, du calme Shû, réfléchis, on ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, il est forcément passé quelque part. Tu vas le retrouver », se dit-il tout haut, refusant de céder au découragement – ou à la panique. Reprenant sa course à petites foulées, il remonta la rue, longeant des boutiques fermées dont les rideaux métalliques baissés étaient autant de visages muets et aveugles. Il pila soudain, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais sous le coup de l'excitation cette fois : l'un des magasins était ouvert et sa devanture à l'ancienne, en bois peint d'un vert profond, paraissait une invitation à entrer. Yuki n'avait pas disparu, évidemment ; il était juste entré là ! Et quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Il s'agissait d'une librairie. _Librairie musicale Momoyama_ était-il inscrit en lettres dorées sur l'enseigne. Parfait. Les livres, ce n'était peut-être pas sa partie mais la musique, il connaissait !

Il poussa brutalement la porte – le carillon, cassé, ne tinta pas – et s'engouffra dans la boutique.

« Yuki ! appela-t-il, de toute la capacité retrouvée de ses poumons. Yuki, où es-tu ? »

Pas de réponse mais le claquement très distinct d'une porte lui parvint ; sans doute la librairie devait-elle avoir un étage car il était catégorique, le bruit avait retenti au-dessus de lui. Sans prêter attention à l'intérieur du magasin, à demi plongé dans la pénombre, il avisa un escalier en colimaçon, non loin de la banque où se trouvait la caisse, et l'escalada quatre à quatre. Il faisait plus sombre en haut mais Shûichi ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail. Il traversa l'étage sur sa longueur et se précipita sur une porte massive en acier lisse et froid. Elle était fermée.

« Merde, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible ! Yuki ! Ouvre-moi ! Ouvre, Yuki ! Yuki ! YUKIII ! » s'égosilla-t-il tout en tambourinant contre la porte, incapable à présent de retenir des larmes de rage et de désespoir. Pourquoi Yuki le fuyait-il ?

De guerre lasse, il cessa de frapper et se retourna pour examiner la pièce, abattu. Contrairement à la bibliothèque du lycée d'Ayaka, les ouvrages étaient en bon état bien qu'ils aient donné l'impression d'être classés sans soin ni ordre particulier. On ne trouvait d'ailleurs pas que des livres ; il y avait bon nombre de vidéos et DVD ainsi que des enregistrements CD et même des accessoires, comme en attestait un métronome poussiéreux posé en haut d'une étagère. Désemparé, le garçon se retourna vers la porte. Bien que fermée, elle ne possédait pas, de près ou de loin, quoi que ce fût de semblable à poignée. Cela signifiait-il que quelque mécanisme caché la déverrouillait ? Rien qu'à l'envisager, il en avait des sueurs froides. La réflexion, ça n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Mais pourtant si je veux rejoindre Yuki, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de franchir cette porte. Si j'avais une arme… un bazooka comme cette dingue de Rage, il n'y aurait aucun problème… » marmonna-t-il en examinant la surface polie de la porte, plissant les yeux à la recherche d'un mécanisme comme il en avait vu dans les égouts. Rien. Il sentit son estomac se nouer submergé par l'angoisse. Comment passer ?

« Tu vas t'ouvrir, saloperie ! aboya-t-il en assénant un violent coup de pied, qui résonna de manière presque musicale, à la porte qui ne bougea bien évidemment pas. La rudesse du choc, toutefois, fit glisser une pile de livres sur une étagère voisine encastrée dans le mur. Machinalement, le garçon en rattrapa un qui allait tomber au sol, et alors qu'il le replaçait avec les autres, il vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'un faux livre : En lieu et place de pages, il n'y avait qu'un rectangle de bois creux.

Intrigué en dépit de tout, le jeune chanteur examina les autres ; tous étaient identiques, un simple rectangle de bois évidé recouvert d'une couverture unie en toile écrue. _Histoire de la musique japonaise_ était écrit sur la couverture, mais il n'y avait ni auteur ni éditeur. Le dos de chacun des volumes, en revanche, était frappé d'une lettre en capitale romaine. Il y en avait neuf au total : A, deux E et deux I pour les voyelles et T, R, S et K pour les consonnes. Étudiant de plus près l'étagère, Shûichi constata qu'elle comportait neuf petites encoches en creux, comme si chacune d'elle était prévue pour accueillir un livre. La lumière fit alors jour dans son esprit. C'était cela, l'énigme ; il suffisait simplement de ranger les livres dans le bon ordre pour ouvrir la porte. Enfantin, dans le principe !

Enfantin peut-être, mais subsistait une dernière difficulté – et non des moindres : le garçon n'avait pas la moindre idée du mot qu'il fallait composer avec les neuf lettres.

À moins qu'il ne se soit agi d'un nom ? Un nom de musicien, peut-être, vu qu'il se trouvait dans une librairie musicale. Ou encore d'un instrument.

_« Bravo. Tu vas avoir des migraines pendant deux jours après avoir fourni un effort intellectuel aussi énorme »_, eut-il l'impression d'entendre, de la voix moqueuse de Yuki. Hé bien quoi, Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais été fait pour les études, et la musique, il préférait la créer plutôt que la reproduire. Mais pour le coup, s'il était plutôt calé pour tout ce qui touchait aux courants actuels de la musique, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux artistes moins récents.

« J'aurais dû suivre les conseils de Yuki et lire les livres qu'il m'avait conseillés le mois dernier, fit-il d'une voix lugubre en se frottant la nuque d'un air indécis. Mais avec Bad Luck j'ai pas le temps de lire… et puis, c'est pas trop mon truc, les bouquins… »

Poussé par un enthousiasme plus que tiède, Shûichi entreprit de placer les livres sur l'étagère. À force d'essayer, il allait bien finir par trouver !

« SEKI TARIE », « KIRA TESEI », « RIKA ETISE », « SEKI ERITA »… La porte demeurait obstinément close en dépit des dizaines de combinaisons – farfelues ou non – tentées par le garçon. Celui-ci sentait à nouveau le désespoir le gagner ; les possibilités étaient trop nombreuses, il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie à essayer sans aboutir à rien – et pendant ce temps, Yuki s'éloignait inexorablement de lui.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il en envoyant son poing dans une pile de CD placés juste sous l'étagère. Les boîtiers de plastique tombèrent au sol, où Shûichi s'empressa de les piétiner avec fureur, écrasant avec rage des enregistrements des _Gnossiennes, Gymnopédies, Peccadilles importunes pour piano _etautres_ Jack in the box_, sans tenter une seule seconde de chercher à savoir qui était l'auteur de ces compositions – un certain Erik Satie – ni remarquer que ces CD étaient les seuls sur cette étagère.

« Bon sang, comment je vais faire ! Yuki, si je ne te retrouve jamais, j'en mourrai ! »

Cette atroce éventualité fit courir un frisson de terreur le long de son échine ; envahi soudain par une rage quasi-mystique, il empoigna l'étagère fixée au mur et entreprit de la secouer de toutes ses forces, les dents serrées, les tendons de son cou saillants comme des cordes.

« C'est pas un sale mécanisme qui va m'empêcher de rejoindre Yuki, t'entends ça ? Je vais te montrer que la force de mon amour est plus puissante que toutes les énigmes du monde ! »

Bien qu'en partie encastré dans la maçonnerie, le meuble commença à jouer avec un grincement sinistre. Tous ses muscles bandés, ahanant comme un soufflet de forge, Shûichi sentit qu'il s'arrachait lentement à sa gangue de ciment et, d'un ultime effort, il lui imprima une violente saccade. Avec un craquement sourd, l'étagère céda et un déclic indiqua que la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

« Alors… t'as… t'as vu ça ?… haleta lourdement le chanteur, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Rien ni personne ne me séparera de Yuki. Jamais ! »

Ayant repris haleine, il se glissa par la porte et se retrouva sur une étroite passerelle en bois, flanquée de hautes bordures et couverte d'un toit. Elle débouchait sur l'escalier de service d'un immeuble de deux étages qui lui permit de regagner la rue. Une rue bien différente de celle par laquelle il était arrivé jusqu'à la librairie, cependant ; avec ses maisons basses serrées les unes contre les autres, aux façades ornées de panneaux de bois laqué et aux fenêtres à croisillons tendues de papier opaque, le garçon avait soudain l'impression d'avoir changé d'époque et n'aurait pas été étonné outre mesure de déambuler dans un quartier datant de l'ère Edo.

« C'est sans doute les vieux quartiers de Kyôto, commenta-t-il. Yuki m'en a parlé, on y trouve plein de maisons anciennes, de temples et de palais, et il y a aussi cette fameuse route où les gens vont se promener… le chemin de la psychologie. »

Étouffés par la brume omniprésente, ses pas sonnaient de manière lugubre dans les ruelles à nouveau désertes. Le quartier qu'il arpentait avait beau être pittoresque avec ses bâtisses anciennes, il n'en demeurait pas moins tout aussi effrayant que les autres et les dieux seuls savaient ce qui se dissimulait derrière ces façades ornementées. Rien, de plus, n'indiquait que Yuki était passé par là, aucune trace ne révélait son éventuelle présence. Il errait à nouveau sans but, le cœur étreint par l'angoisse.

Il finit par déboucher de cet écheveau de ruelles et vit devant lui se dérouler un large chemin dallé longeant un canal, bordé de cerisiers. Sans fleurs ni feuillage, les arbres avaient l'air de spectres figés ans des poses grotesques, leurs branches nues ayant l'air de griffes déchirant le brouillard.

« Ça doit être ça, le chemin de la psychologie. Hé ben, c'est pas joyeux », déclara Shûichi en jetant un coup d'œil aux eaux troubles du canal qui coulait en contrebas. L'odeur qui en montait, bien que moins forte, lui rappela les remugles des égouts et il s'écarta du bord en frissonnant. Avec un soupir, il emprunta d'un pas décidé le chemin qu'avait foulé jadis le professeur Nishida, qui avait déambulé sans hâte sous les cerisiers en réfléchissait aux courants de la philosophie occidentale à l'ère Meiji, et, surtout, sans appeler « Yukiiii ! » à pleine voix.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le garçon entendit un froissement d'herbe sur sa droite. Immédiatement en alerte, il fit volte-face et attendit, prêt à détaler au moindre signe d'une présence hostile ; mais dans cet endroit infernal, existait-il une seule présence qui ne le fût pas ?

Un couinement aigu se fit entendre et les broussailles s'agitèrent au pied du cerisier.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_**Ère Edo** : L'ère Edo ou période Tokugawa est la subdivision traditionnelle de l'histoire du Japon qui débute vers 1600, avec la prise de pouvoir de Ieyasu Tokugawa lors de la bataille de Sekigahara, et se termine vers 1868 avec la restauration Meiji. Elle est dominée par le shogunat Tokugawa dont Edo (ancien nom de Tôkyô) est la capitale.  
**Chemin de la psychologie** : il s'agit en fait du chemin de la philosophie, parcours célèbre de 2 kilomètres qui longe plusieurs temples du nord-est de Kyoto. Il est appelé ainsi appelé car un philosophe Japonais renommé, Kintaro Nishida, aimait à marcher sous ses cerisiers en se rendant à l'université où il travaillait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire, et bonne fin d'année !

* * *

**PARTIE II : STRANGULATION**

**Chapitre VI**

Le piaulement aigrelet retentit à nouveau et une petite créature émergea des hautes herbes. En dépit de sa frayeur, Shûichi resta planté sans bouger, observant avec de grands yeux la bestiole qui avançait en se dandinant vers lui. Il s'agissait… d'un dinosaure. Du moins ressemblait-il grossièrement à un tyrannosaure-jouet, d'un beau vert printanier, affublé d'une crête jaune et pointue du bout de la queue jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Ses yeux étaient deux billes rondes qui lui donnaient un air comique, presque mignon, tout comme ses deux pattes avant minuscules armées de griffes dérisoires. Pour couronner le tout, il paraissait en mousse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, le jeune chanteur sentit une envie de rire lui chatouiller la gorge.

Le petit dinosaure s'arrêta et, inclinant la tête sur le côté, le dévisagea de ses gros yeux en boule de loto. Il ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant deux rangées de crocs triangulaires plantés de guingois, et poussa un cri aigu qui n'était pas impressionnant pour deux sous.

« Ouste ! Dégage ! » s'écria Shûichi en se campant devant lui, le poing levé d'un air menaçant, prêt à décocher un bon coup de pied si le saurien miniature s'approchait de trop. Le dinosaure fit un petit saut en arrière et siffla avec indignation. Puis, avec une rapidité inattendue, il fit un grand bond, propulsé par un puissant coup de queue, et referma ses mâchoires juste au-dessus du poignet du garçon qui n'avait eu que le temps de lever le bras pour se protéger. Ses dents irrégulières – qui n'étaient manifestement pas en mousse et affreusement tranchantes – lacérèrent l'étoffe du sweat-shirt et se plantèrent profondément dans sa chair. Horrifié, Shûichi hurla et envoya de toutes ses forces un coup de poing à la petite créature qui lâcha prise en grondant avec la virulence d'un chihuahua en colère.

Sans prendre le temps d'examiner sa blessure, qui lui faisait terriblement mal, le garçon s'enfuit à toutes jambes, poursuivi par le tyrannosaure lilliputien mais vindicatif dont les cris avaient attiré des renforts ; de chaque touffe d'herbe broussailleuse que comptait le chemin, semblait-il, jaillissait une petite créature identique à celle qui l'avait attaqué. Pataudes et malhabiles, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins très véloces, utilisant leur queue pour se projeter en avant. Shûichi filait sans se retourner, devinant le troupeau qui le suivait au charivari qu'il produisait. Aucune échappatoire sur ce chemin rectiligne à moins de se jeter dans le canal, mais le jeune chanteur préférait encore se laisser dévorer que plonger dans ces eaux bourbeuses qui abritaient les dieux seuls savaient quoi. Il sentait ses forces s'émousser en même temps que l'envahissait le sentiment accablant que s'il devait continuer à fuir encore longtemps, il finirait de toute façon par s'effondrer à un moment ou un autre ; que ce soient des lycéennes, des peluches ou des dinosaures n'y changeait rien, il y aurait toujours quelque chose contre quoi il ne pourrait pas lutter. Et Yuki, dans tout ça ?

Une nouvelle fois, la pensée de son amant lui donna un regain d'énergie et une vague d'adrénaline balaya son organisme tout entier. Comment pouvait-il envisager de renoncer même une seule seconde ? Rien que pour cela il avait mérité de se faire mordre. Pour Yuki il irait au bout de ses forces et le chercherait sans relâche jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et s'il le fallait il irait jusqu'en enfer, comme Morphée l'avait fait pour sa bien-aimée Agrippine !

Fouetté par cette résolution, il parvint à gagner de la vitesse pour déboucher du chemin de la philosophie avec une avance considérable sur ses bruyants poursuivants. Où aller ensuite ? Non qu'il ait eu vraiment le temps de réfléchir car les petits dinosaures se ruaient déjà vers lui et il entendit, à nouveau, le bourdonnement sourd annonciateur d'un essaim de pandas provenant de quelque part sur sa droite. Sans même ralentir il poursuivit tout droit, tomba sur une placette où se dressait la statue de quelque fier samouraï du temps jadis. Sur le plastron de son armure était accrochée une feuille de papier.

_Une partition ?_ fut tout ce que songea le garçon en passant devant sans s'arrêter, mais son œil exercé avait identifié sans mal une chose qu'il utilisait au quotidien. Un peu plus loin, où la route faisait fourche, une autre feuille gisait au sol, et ainsi de suite, formant un véritable chemin. Shûichi ne chercha pas à s'appesantir davantage sur ce nouveau mystère, il avait les jambes raides et si ces partitions lui indiquaient où aller… il était preneur.

Obliquant sur sa gauche, il passa devant un pâté de maisons décrépites, franchit une rue et se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment blanc, moderne, précédé d'une pelouse miteuse plantée d'arbustes maladifs. Une courte allée conduisait à un perron à colonnes et, juste au pied d'une volée de trois marches, une autre feuille était couchée. _Académie de Musique Française de Kyôto _était-il écrit sur un bandeau au-dessus de la porte, en lettres couleur bronze. Rien n'aurait pu moins lui importer, à vrai dire. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Une odeur de confiné le saisit aussitôt à la gorge ; l'entrée de l'académie était plongée dans une pénombre cotonneuse chargée de poussière. Sur sa gauche, un grand panneau de liège fixé au mur portait quelques affiches jaunies. Sur sa droite, une loge vitrée aux carreaux opaques de crasse faisait office de bureau d'accueil. Devant lui, un long couloir percé de portes à gauche et de fenêtres à droite s'étendait devant lui, noyé d'ombre. Le souffle en déroute, Shûichi s'adossa au panneau. À présent que son excitation retombait, le contrecoup de tout ce qu'il avait encaissé jusque-là se faisait ressentir avec une virulence accrue et il grimaça en remontant la manche déchirée de son sweat-shirt. Les crocs de l'affreux petit dinosaure avaient profondément entamé son poignet et le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie. Il se mordit la lèvre ; cette sale bête ne l'avait pas raté !

_Une infirmerie… Il y a sans doute une infirmerie dans un endroit comme ça. Il faut que je me nettoie, cette bestiole avait peut-être la rage ou je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai pas envie d'attraper le titanos en plus du reste_, songea-t-il en sortant de son sac un paquet de mouchoirs en papier avec lesquels il tamponna la morsure. L'épanchement de sang avait ralenti maintenant que son cœur ne pompait plus à plein régime mais mieux valait l'arrêter complètement. Par chance, comme le lui indiqua un plan des lieux affiché à quelques pas de là, l'infirmerie ne se trouvait pas loin. La partie du bâtiment où il était formait un rectangle aménagé autour d'une cour intérieure. Si de nombreux corridors annexes venaient s'y greffer, l'infirmerie suivait le couloir principal et il n'eut pas de peine à la trouver.

C'était une petite pièce aux murs clairs à l'origine – à présent d'une triste teinte pisseuse – qui comportait un bureau en désordre, une table d'examen crasseuse, un petit lit sous la fenêtre, et une armoire à pharmacie vitrée fermée à clef dont les panneaux étaient si sales qu'il était impossible de déterminer quels produits elle contenait. Par chance, des flacons d'eau oxygénée et de teinture d'iode étaient posés sur le bureau et, après un instant d'hésitation, le garçon en déboucha un et le flaira précautionneusement. Dans un univers pareil, l'alcool modifié était tout à fait susceptible d'être remplacé par de l'acide sulfurique… Il en versa quelques gouttes sur le bureau et, voyant que rien d'alarmant ne se produisait, en fit couler sur sa plaie. Si une vive douleur lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux, son bras de ne mit pas pour autant à noircir ou à fondre. Ayant trouvé un rouleau de bande et des compresses, il se fit un pansement serré, fourra le reste de la bande et quelques compresses dans son sac et quitta la petite pièce qui, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, lui donnait l'impression d'être un havre de sécurité dans cet univers hostile ; ce qui était bien entendu tout à fait faux.

S'engageant à nouveau dans le couloir, Shûichi ne savait pas trop où aller. Pas question de ressortir par où il était arrivé dans l'immédiat avec ces hordes de dinosaures et de pandas rôdant dans les environs. Cependant, il l'avait vu sur le plan, l'académie était un vaste bâtiment aux ramifications complexes et nombreuses ; il devait s'efforcer de trouver une issue annexe et reprendre sa recherche de Yuki. Retourner consulter le plan était la solution la plus sage.

Mais alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas, il aperçut au beau milieu du corridor, sur le sol poussiéreux dallé de noir et blanc, une autre feuille de papier à musique. Le choc le figea sur place ; il n'y avait rien la première fois qu'il était passé. Tout comme dans la maison d'Ayaka, la partition était apparue après son passage. Qui l'y avait mise ? Les seuls pas qui résonnaient le long des couloirs vides étaient les siens. Il avait beau commencer à se faire à la terrifiante étrangeté des lieux, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. S'avançant lentement jusqu'à la feuille qui reposait au sol, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle ne lui bondisse au visage, le garçon s'agenouilla devant elle et l'examina. Son cœur lui sembla faire un salto dans sa poitrine.

La partition était celle de _The rage beat_, une des compositions de Bad Luck. Les jambes tremblantes, il se remit debout, les poings crispés. Quelque chose le narguait. Une entité indéfinissable et supérieure se jouait de lui et il en était furieux. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, au contraire ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve au centre d'événements qui le dépassaient ?

Ses protestations s'éteignirent dans sa gorge à l'instant où il posa les yeux sur une autre partition, à quelques mètres de là ; une autre chanson de Bad Luck, _Anti-nostalgic_. Et une autre encore, plus loin : _Spicy marmalade_. Il semblait que ses propres compositions lui montraient le chemin, le guidant le long du dédale qu'était l'académie de musique française. Tout n'était que recoins envahis d'ombre, escaliers dissimulés derrière des portes, embranchements et bifurcations qui donnaient l'impression d'un espace démultiplié. Et toujours ces partitions placées judicieusement à des intersections qui lui indiquaient la route à suivre vers une destination dont il ignorait tout.

Il avait atteint une section du premier étage manifestement réservé aux enseignements lorsqu'un bruit frappa ses oreilles, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra ; dans une des salles du fond du couloir, quelqu'un jouait du piano. Dans le silence de tombe qui enveloppait les lieux comme un linceul, les accords guillerets de la _Marche Turque_ de Mozart avaient quelque chose d'abominablement incongru mais ses sens ne le trompaient pas ; il y avait bien une autre personne.

À pas feutrés, Shûichi se glissa jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle la musique s'égrenait toujours avec fluidité, rapide et enlevée, exécutée avec brio par un interprète véritablement talentueux. Le garçon avala sa salive. Quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait le cœur de jouer du piano dans un contexte pareil ? Il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

La musique cessa aussitôt, et pour cause : il n'y avait personne derrière le grand piano à queue couvert de poussière qui occupait tout un coin de la pièce. Personne non plus assis à la petite table à côté de la fenêtre dont les carreaux étaient brisés. Dans l'angle opposé, posées sans soin à même le parquet écaillé, des partitions reliées formaient des piles inégales gonflées par la moisissure. Étrangement fasciné, Shûichi s'approcha du piano et effleura sans les presser les touches polies du clavier. Certes, il n'était pas le meilleur instrumentiste du monde mais il se débrouillait. Il avait appris à jouer tout seul sur des synthétiseurs qu'il s'était payés lui-même. Autodidacte, il avait appris tant bien que mal à lire et écrire la musique. Il n'avait pas suivi l'enseignement du conservatoire ou d'une école réputée, pourtant il était au sommet des charts avec ses compositions. Il n'était pas un musicien de seconde zone !

_« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?_ ironisa Yuki dans sa tête. _Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche et on ne peut pas dire que tu soies un génie au clavier. Il n'y a aucune honte à le reconnaître, d'ailleurs ; des génies, on n'en trouve qu'une poignée à chaque génération. _

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! rétorqua Shûichi d'un ton vif qui démentait formellement son propos. C'est juste que… que… »

Il n'acheva pas. Ce n'était pas la partition de la _Marche Turque_ qui se trouvait sur le porte-partition mais une photo. On y voyait un garçon assis devant un piano, les mains posées sur le clavier. Sa tête avait été barrée au feutre noir et il était impossible de discerner ses traits sous l'encre qui les recouvrait. Au dos de la photo était collé un bulletin de notes élogieux assorti de commentaires laudatifs. Solfège, déchiffrage, interprétation… tout était excellent, mais le nom de celui ou celle à qui il appartenait avait été biffé au stylo avec une telle force que le papier en était presque déchiré.

Intrigué, Shûichi examina la photo ; bien que le visage du garçon soit caché, sa silhouette lui était familière. Un adolescent très jeune, étroit d'épaules et habillé d'une stricte veste bleu marine. Un élève de l'académie, sans doute. Quel rapport avec lui ? Il reposa la photo sur le piano et quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, les partitions avaient disparu aussi abruptement qu'elles étaient apparues.

Cependant, ce n'était pas à cause de cette absence subite que le jeune chanteur était resté figé sur le seuil, le sang glacé dans ses veines ; face à lui se tenait une lycéenne.

Ils se dévisagèrent une fraction de seconde qui parut une éternité à Shûichi et pendant laquelle il détailla avec une stupéfiante clarté le visage amaigri de la fille, ses yeux fiévreux et injectés de sang outrageusement fardés, les mèches d'un orange criard qui retombaient sur ses traits blafards, l'uniforme beige à l'ourlet déchiré qu'elle portait et le violon qu'elle tenait par le manche, de la main droite. L'instant suivant, d'un geste d'une rapidité incroyable, elle lui en porta un coup violent qu'il eut à peine le réflexe d'esquiver et qui l'atteignit à l'épaule, mais le garçon n'était pas revenu de sa surprise qu'elle lui abattit l'archet en pleine figure. Sonné, des étoiles plein la vision, Shûichi se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et recula de quelques pas dans le corridor. Déjà, une autre lycéenne fondait sur lui, brandissant un violon comme une raquette, les deux mains crispées sur le manche. Le chanteur lui plongea dans les jambes, fauchant net son élan, et profita de ce qu'elle roulait au sol pour lui arracher son « arme ». Il n'avait jamais joué du violon de sa vie mais de cette manière-là il était convaincu de tutoyer la virtuosité.

« Foutez le camp ! » cria-t-il, tenant en respect les deux filles grondantes. Un coup brutal s'abattit soudain sur son crâne et une explosion de feux d'artifices crépita derrière ses paupières. Il y en avait d'autres. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, songea-t-il confusément tandis qu'il vacillait, luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience, serrant toujours le manche du violon entre ses doigts. Avec un cri de rage, il pivota et envoya de toutes ses forces un coup de son instrument en pleine face de la lycéenne qui poussa un grognement guttural et s'effondra au sol, le nez en sang. Sans attendre, Shûichi détala dans la direction opposée car, déjà, d'autres filles se ruaient vers lui, brandissant des violons, caricature démente d'un ensemble à cordes qui serait brutalement devenu fou. Il remonta le couloir à toutes jambes, mais alors qu'il cherchait à regagner le rez-de-chaussée, il tomba sur d'autres groupies féroces qui se précipitaient à l'assaut des marches, fermement déterminées à en découdre. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de monter.

Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre dans la partie du deuxième étage où il déboucha car des planches condamnaient grossièrement une bonne moitié des fenêtres. Il faillit se faire surprendre par une lycéenne embusquée dans un recoin mais esquiva son coup et l'assomma proprement d'une volée décroisée de son violon. Une porte, sur sa droite, était ouverte et laissait entrevoir des instruments à l'abandon, sans cordes, couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Saisi d'une inspiration, il empoigna une vieille contrebasse fendue, la traîna jusqu'à l'escalier et, d'une bonne poussée, l'envoya tout droit sur le groupe des lycéennes, notant avec satisfaction les grondements sourds qui accompagnaient le fracas de leur chute en même temps que celui de l'instrument.

Mais ses adversaires se dressaient sans cesse plus nombreuses devant lui, émergeant de chaque coin d'ombre, et Shûichi ne savait plus où courir se réfugier. Pour échapper à un groupe de filles arrivant dans l'autre sens, il plongea littéralement dans une pièce dont la porte était entrebâillée, la claqua violemment et coinça la poignée avec le dossier d'une chaise. Haletant, il lança un regard circulaire afin de s'assurer qu'il était seul et s'autorisa enfin à souffler.

Il se trouvait sans doute dans le bureau d'un professeur renommé ou d'un administratif haut placé car la pièce respirait le luxe – du moins devait-ce être le cas en temps normal, pas dans cette réalité altérée. Meublé avec goût, ce bureau offrait une sensation d'espace en dépit de ses dimensions relativement modestes. Rien de superflu ou de tape-à-l'œil ici, et n'eût été la triste décrépitude de l'endroit – l'horloge vénitienne fêlée aux dorures ternies dans la bibliothèque en acajou, le tapis défraîchi qui exhalait une odeur de moisi, le papier peint fané marqué d'auréoles – on aurait presque pu s'attendre à voir entrer l'occupant habituel des lieux, une tasse de thé à la main.

Les lycéennes avaient cogné un instant contre le solide battant de bois mais les coups avaient rapidement cessé. Après un coup d'œil à son bandage de fortune, sur lequel ne s'épanouissait qu'une minuscule fleur de sang, il entreprit d'explorer sommairement la pièce. La bibliothèque ne contenait que des livres – rien d'intéressant, donc – et quelques bibelots de bon goût ; un meuble à cylindre était fermé, tout comme une petite vitrine accueillant des récompenses honorifiques. Sur le sous-main poussiéreux du bureau, cependant, était posé un carré de papier : là encore, un article découpé dans une revue ou un journal.

_« __**Le lauréat du concours Clara Haskil se lance dans la pop !**  
En dépit d'un talent hors du commun qui lui a permis de remporter cette année – avec la manière – le prestigieux concours international de piano Clara Haskil, Suguru Fujisaki, âgé de seize ans et diplômé de l'Académie de Musique Française de Kyôto, a annoncé qu'il abandonnait provisoirement le piano classique pour collaborer avec un groupe de pop, Bad Luck. Bien que cette nouvelle orientation paraisse bien éloignée de son cursus d'origine, souhaitons-lui la meilleure des chances. Il en aura besoin, si l'on se fie à l'appellation de son futur groupe ! »_

Shûichi demeura un instant immobile, fixant l'article d'un air perplexe. Fujisaki ? Quel rapport avait-il avec toute cette histoire ? D'ailleurs, cela faisait un long moment que…

L'abominable sirène stridente se mit soudain à retentir et le garçon plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, incapable de bloquer le sifflement insupportable qui lui vrillait douloureusement les tympans. Il s'efforça de résister mais la douleur fut la plus forte et il glissa au sol en même temps que tout devenait obscur autour de lui.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**Morphée et Agrippine** : Shûichi fait ici allusion au mythe d'Orphée, l'aede qui défia Hadès, roi des morts, pour aller chercher sa femme Eurydice dans le royaume des Enfers. Morphée est le dieu grec des rêves prophétiques et Agrippine était la mère de l'empereur romain Néron.  
**Concours Clara Haskil** : Concours fondé en 1963 pour honorer et perpétuer le souvenir de Clara Haskil, pianiste suisse d'origine roumaine. Il se déroule tous les deux ans à Vevey, en Suisse, dans le canton de Vaud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : un chapitre par semaine, je pense que ça permet de ne pas attendre trop ni de précipiter les choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. ^^

Note pour Omi : j'espère que ça va mieux ? Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre et la suite des tribulations de ce pauvre Shûichi.

* * *

**PARTIE II : STRANGULATION**

**Chapitre VII**

Lorsque Shûichi revint à lui, il avait l'impression plus que désagréable de souffrir d'une gueule de bois carabinée et, l'espace d'un infime instant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à boire au point de se mettre dans un état pareil. Un nouveau sale tour de Yuki ?

« Yuki ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement, ce qui provoqua un douloureux élancement dans son crâne, et le souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Il palpa précautionneusement l'arrière de sa tête et décela une bosse de belle taille ; quant à sa joue, elle le faisait souffrir aussi et il n'osait imaginer son aspect. Quelques heures de plus passées ici et il serait bon pour un petit séjour à l'hôpital – encore que vu l'aspect général de la ville, les kamis seuls savaient ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans les hôpitaux. Cette idée lui arracha un petit gloussement désabusé et il plongea la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de son téléphone.

Le bureau décrépit mais luxueux était devenu un cauchemar de béton lépreux balafré de métal tordu et pénétré d'une odeur épaisse de pourriture aux lointains relents de brûlé.

Un piaulement aigu retentit soudain de sous la table calcinée qui avait remplacé le bureau massif et, avant que Shûichi ait pu faire un geste, un petit dinosaure en sortit et planta ses crocs dans son mollet. Par chance, son saut avait été trop court et ses dents acérées labourèrent en grande partie l'étoffe de son pantalon, ne faisant qu'entailler superficiellement sa peau. Revenu de sa surprise – et sa frayeur – le chanteur empoigna son violon et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur la petite créature qui s'affaissa aussitôt.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il en retroussant le bas de son pantalon, un modèle à la coupe heureusement assez large, vaguement inspiré d'un battle. Du sang perlait sur son mollet, davantage dû aux stigmates de son affrontement avec Ayaka qu'à la morsure du mini-tyrannosaure. Faute de désinfectant, il se contenta de le recouvrir d'un pansement sommaire et se mit debout.

Sur la surface noircie et charbonneuse de ce qui restait du bureau, à présent dépouillée de tout, se trouvait un autre morceau de papier.

« Coup dur pour les Bad Luck », lut Shûichi à mi-voix, comme s'il craignait, en parlant plus fort, d'éveiller quelque créature tapie dans un recoin obscur. « Triste conséquence d'un état dépressif qui perdurait depuis plusieurs mois, le claviériste du groupe, Suguru Fujisaki, a été admis à l'hôpital Kawagoe, spécialisé dans le traitement des affections mentales. Espérons que ce talentueux jeune homme parviendra à surmonter son mal-être et reprendra sa place au sein de la formation. »

Une dépression ? Mais Fujisaki n'avait jamais été malade, il avait simplement souhaité faire un petit break afin de se mettre à jour dans ses études, passer ses examens ainsi qu'un concours de piano à l'étranger. Certes, il avait tendance à se plaindre du « comportement de dilettante » de ses deux collègues et il n'était pas rare de l'entendre dire qu'il allait quitter ce « groupe de fous », mais ceci n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque problème psychologique. D'où sortait cet article ? Question incongrue dans un monde pareil, au sujet duquel on aurait pu se poser exactement la même question. Le tout était à présent d'arriver à trouver une sortie et quitter cet endroit. Le jeune chanteur réajusta son sac sur ses épaules, ramassa son violon et tourna la poignée de la porte.

Elle était verrouillée.

Perplexe, puis affolé, Shûichi s'escrima sur la poignée qui jouait avec un claquement mat sans que le battant ne s'écarte d'un millimètre.

« Merde, c'est pas possible ! Tu vas t'ouvrir, oui ? »

Il se jeta de toutes ses forces contre la porte et ne réussit, ce faisant, qu'à se meurtrir l'épaule ; il recula en vacillant, le souffle coupé, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux, avec l'impression d'avoir heurté un mur. Un coup de pied à hauteur de la poignée n'obtint pas plus de résultat ; il était bel et bien prisonnier.

Frénétiquement, il projeta le faisceau du téléphone sur la fenêtre, déterminé à tenter l'évasion même au deuxième étage, mais une forte grille en condamnait l'accès. Sentant les vagues de la panique revenir éroder les bases friables de sa détermination, il ferma les yeux et répéta à plusieurs reprises le nom de son amant, comme s'il s'agissait du plus efficace des mantras – du moins l'était-ce pour lui. Une fois calmé, il avait en l'effet l'impression que Yuki était là, en sa compagnie, sinon dans la pièce du moins dans son esprit, et il se sentit mieux.

« Je vais trouver un moyen de sortir de là, dit-il tout haut, d'une voix raffermie. Si cette porte est fermée, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il y en a une autre quelque part. Une trappe dans le plancher, peut-être ? »

Il n'y avait pas de trappe dans le ciment brut, grumeleux, qui couvrait le sol ; mais derrière l'horrible cage en barbelés qui remplaçait la vitrine, il distingua un panneau métallique à une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur. Tirant le révoltant lacis de fils de fer à pointes qui renfermait des poupées – du moins espérait-il que c'en était – démembrées et mutilées, Shûichi dégagea l'accès au panneau qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté, avec un grincement lugubre, sur l'obscurité d'encre d'un étroit boyau duquel émanait une puanteur presque tangible, mélange de moisi, de poussière et de débris organiques en décomposition.

« Pas le choix… » murmura le garçon, refusant d'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait grouiller dans ce méat nauséabond à peine assez large pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. Quand il tenta de s'y introduire, son sac à dos buta contre le rebord et il se résigna à devoir le pousser, refusant de l'abandonner, sentant confusément que son contenu pouvait lui sauver la mise, sans parler des photos de Yuki qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Serrant le sac d'un bras, son téléphone portable dans l'autre main, Shûichi entreprit de ramper maladroitement le long du conduit rectangulaire aux parois tachetées par le salpêtre.

Il avait à peine introduit le haut de son corps qu'un bruit reconnaissable entre mille parvint à ses oreilles : on venait de déverrouiller la porte. Suivit un pas lourd, traînant, paralysant par sa perverse lenteur qui proclamait que celui – ou ce – qui venait d'entrer se dirigeait vers lui, et pendant une fraction de seconde, le jeune chanteur demeura immobile, glacé par la terreur. Puis, il donna une vive poussée à son sac et, jouant des coudes contre les parois, se hissa plus en avant dans le boyau pendant que ses genoux raclaient désespérément le sol afin de se propulser plus vite. Son sang battait follement à ses tempes, son souffle l'assourdissait et il s'attendait à tout moment à sentir une main glacée se refermer sur sa cheville pour le tirer en arrière en même temps qu'un ricanement infernal retentirait dans la pièce… Aiguillonné par une angoisse asphyxiante, il avança par petits bonds convulsifs, pareil à un poisson se débattant au fond d'un seau.

La trappe se referma derrière lui avec un clappement sec et il se retrouva plongé dans des ténèbres sépulcrales, mais, dans son esprit du moins, provisoirement en sécurité. Au bout de quelques instants, calmé, il reprit sa lente et pénible reptation vers l'avant, s'enfonçant dans une obscurité étouffante que ne perçait qu'à peine le faisceau projeté par son téléphone. Il ne progressait pas vite, gêné par l'étroitesse du conduit, trempé de sueur en dépit de la brume froide qui pénétrait ses vêtements. Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures, le boyau s'élargit légèrement et il se retrouva face à une échelle de fer scellée dans le béton moussu. Elle s'enfonçait vers le bas, vers un puits empli d'encre qui paraissait sans fond, rond et noir comme une orbite vide, mais Shûichi était si perclus de crampes après tout ce temps passé à ramper qu'il envisagea presque avec plaisir de changer de position. Lentement, il s'assit, enfila son sac à dos, se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle et entama sa descente.

Si le jeune chanteur avait été soulagé de changer de position, il n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas forcément gagné au change ; rapidement, ses épaules commencèrent à se crisper, tout comme ses cuisses et ses mollets. Il trouvait toujours un nouveau barreau sous sa semelle et l'air ambiant était de plus en plus chargé d'une humidité lourde qui se changeait en moiteur ; il faisait plus chaud vers le bas.

_« Tu t'approches de l'Enfer_ », ricana son petit démon familier, mais il demeura concentré sur sa descente, focalisé sur l'écho de ses pas qui tintaient avec un bruit ferreux et rebondissait à l'infini le long de la maçonnerie rongée par un lichen maladif. La descente se poursuivit pendant un bon moment encore, et alors que Shûichi se demandait lugubrement s'il arriverait jamais au fond, son pied se posa sur une substance spongieuse mais plane. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et lâcha le barreau mais il ne tomba pas ; il avait enfin atteint le sol.

Face à lui, à présent, s'étendait une galerie aux murs de pierre, au plafond bas et voûté mais néanmoins suffisamment haute pour qu'il puisse s'y tenir debout. Le sol était couvert d'une sorte de mousse épaisse, glissante, exhalant une odeur fétide mais le garçon était si soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau marcher normalement qu'il n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce tunnel en pente douce se révéla interminable et Shûichi se demandait à quel endroit de l'académie il allait déboucher, si même il s'y trouvait toujours. Il avait le sentiment d'errer dans une dimension parallèle où espace et temps n'existaient plus. Le silence absolu qui régnait là était certes terrifiant par son intensité, mais gage aussi qu'aucune créature néfaste ne rôdait dans les parages – du moins pour l'instant.

Le faisceau du téléphone éclaira soudain une volée de marches et il en fut si surpris qu'il buta presque dessus. L'escalier était très raide mais relativement court en comparaison du trajet qu'il venait d'effectuer et conduisait à une lourde porte corrodée sur laquelle il dut peser de tout son poids pour l'ouvrir. Il déboucha dans l'arrière-cour d'un long bâtiment à deux étages, sommairement éclairée par un réverbère autour duquel bourdonnaient de gros papillons charnus, et ses yeux se posèrent presque immédiatement sur un anneau de métal brillant qui réfléchissait la lumière avec nettement plus d'intensité que tous les rebuts de métal oxydés qui traînaient dans les rues. Le cœur battant, il s'en approcha et reconnut avec un choc les clefs de la voiture de Yuki, aisément identifiables grâce à la bestiole rigolote semblable à un poulpe qui y était accrochée. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, son amant était passé par là !

Émerveillé, Shûichi resta un long moment à contempler les clefs, à les caresser – elles étaient bien réelles, froides et brillantes dans sa main – puis les rangea dans son sac et s'engagea dans une étroite ruelle encombrées de gravats. Le ciel était toujours obscur et la brume cotonneuse, et à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres sur l'asphalte troué de nids-de-poule qui constituait le sol qu'il vit se ruer vers lui un groupe de Kumagorô glapissants. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Il longeait à présent la clôture de ce qui paraissait être un grand jardin aux arbres desquels étaient pendues des silhouettes plus ou moins humaines. Bondissant par-dessus la haie d'arbustes rachitiques emprisonnées dans des cages barbelées, des petits dinosaures se joignirent à la poursuite, imités quelques instants plus tard par une nuée de pandas volants, de vrais moucherons en plus agressifs – et nettement plus mortels.

_Manquent plus que les dingues avec leurs violons_, songea le jeune chanteur sans cesser de courir, et comme pour lui donner raison, plusieurs filles firent irruption d'une ruelle, armées cependant de stylos Bic jetables tout ce qu'il y avait de classique. Comme il obliquait vivement vers la droite, il aperçut, au beau milieu de la chaussée défoncée, le rectangle blanc d'une page de partition et il redoubla d'efforts, soulagé de retrouver quelque chose de familier dans ce décor dantesque où toute présence animée, à défaut de vivante, constituait une menace.

Alors qu'il gravissait une montée très raide, bordée de clôtures barbelées, son pied se prit dans un nid-de-poule et il s'étala de tout son long ; un Kumagorô, jailli de derrière un muret, lui bondit dessus en brandissant son couperet, avec un éclat de rire enfantin. Le souffle coupé par sa chute, Shûichi roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse la lourde lame qui se ficha dans le sol, à l'endroit exact où s'était trouvée sa tête. Le garçon s'était déjà remis sur ses pieds et filait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, à la recherche des partitions qui jalonnaient sa route. Il était hors d'haleine en arrivant en haut de la montée, mais à quelques mètres de lui, juste devant un haut portail en fer forgé, était posée une feuille. _« Hôpital psychiatrique Kawagoe »_ annonçait un grand panneau carré juste à côté. Le portail donnait sur une longue allée serpentant au milieu d'un grand parc envahi de ronces et de broussailles, qui conduisait à un imposant bâtiment de briques rouges, flanqué de part et d'autres d'annexes résolument plus modernes. Le jardin grouillait véritablement de mini-dinosaures.

_C'est le moment de montrer ce que tu vaux à la course_, se dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration. _« Bah, tant qu'il n'y a pas à réfléchir, tu as toutes tes chances »_, aurait dit Yuki et il n'avait pas tort ; sa vitesse de pointe était son meilleur atout.

Il partit comme un boulet de canon, jetant toutes ses forces dans un sprint fulgurant qui le mena indemne jusqu'à la sévère porte d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il la poussa et elle s'ouvrit sur un hall tout aussi plongé dans le noir que l'était le reste de la ville ; le faisceau de son téléphone balaya un sol gris et crasseux dans lequel étaient encore enchâssés les vestiges ébréchés d'un carrelage clair.

Le temps de reprendre haleine, il avait pu constater que l'endroit était aussi abominablement altéré que le reste ; une porte murée lui faisait face, grossièrement obstruée par des moellons. En lieu et place de bancs, le long des murs face à la banque d'accueil, étaient alignés des fauteuils de contention bardés de lanières de cuir semblables à des harnais. Le cœur du garçon fit un bond violent en voyant qu'un enfant était assis dans l'un d'eux mais il ne s'agissait que d'une poupée de grande taille, habillée d'une chemise de nuit. Comme il s'en approchait prudemment, il vit qu'elle tenait une feuille de papier entre ses doigts rigides. C'était un rapport médical concernant un patient du nom de Suguru Fujisaki, occupant la chambre 313.

_« État dépressif sévère, instabilité émotionnelle. À la base calme, coopératif et respectueux, doté d'un sens aigu de la hiérarchie. Des rapports font néanmoins état de tendances très violentes lorsqu'on mentionne devant lui le nom __"__Shindô__"__. »_

Mal à l'aise, Shûichi reposa le papier sur les genoux de la poupée, et il remarqua soudain qu'une fine corde d'acier était étroitement enroulée autour du cou de celle-ci, entaillant presque par endroits le plastique souple de sa gorge. Il recula avec un frisson.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de lui. Le silence total et l'obscurité d'encre étaient terrifiants mais le bulletin médical posé sur cette triste poupée l'était presque tout autant. Fujisaki et lui avaient beau régulièrement se prendre le bec, ils ne se détestaient pas. Du moins, c'était son cas ; manifestement, les sentiments que lui vouait le claviériste étaient tout autres. Alors que le jeune chanteur réfléchissait, indécis, à tous les éléments qu'il avait engrangés jusque-là, un léger mouvement attira son attention, à la périphérie de sa vision. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à détaler ou faire face, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque assaillant : apparue de nulle part, une feuille de papier tombait lentement du plafond. Fasciné, Shûichi suivit sa molle chute jusque sur le carrelage ou, comme poussée par un invisible courant d'air, elle glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. Il s'agissait une fois encore d'une partition de _The Rage beat_, mais cette fois réarrangée par Suguru ; la version définitive.

« Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, on va s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes », gronda le garçon, rageur. Chambre 313. Inutile de lui indiquer le chemin. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir principal du rez-de-chaussée, vers les ascenseurs, une pluie de partitions accompagna ses pas, avec un bruissement léger, feutré comme de la neige. Le sol, derrière lui, fut rapidement recouvert.

Par quelque bizarrerie inhérente à cet univers fantasmagorique, l'ascenseur fonctionnait et, dans un cahotement sinistre, l'achemina jusqu'au troisième étage. Là encore il n'y avait pas âme qui vive – ou toute autre forme de vie contre-nature – mais les partitions tombaient encore plus dru du plafond et le sol avait complètement disparu sous les feuilles de papier à musique. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre 313, il hésita ; Fujisaki se trouvait-il à l'intérieur ? Et si oui, il ne semblait pas être dans les meilleures dispositions qui soient. Il songea à Ayaka et frissonna, puis se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Comme il s'y attendait, la porte n'était pas fermée.

« Fujisaki ? » appela-t-il d'une voix circonspecte en entrant avec prudence.

La pièce était vide. Le mobilier, sommaire, était constitué d'un lit étroit, une petite table et une armoire, dans un coin. Mais ce n'était pas sur cette dernière que Shûichi avait les yeux rivés, élargis par l'horreur. Chaque centimètre carré de la chambre était recouvert de posters de Bad Luck, il y en avait même collés au sol ; et sur chacune des images, sans exception, le visage du chanteur était lacéré avec sauvagerie.

Révolté, Shûichi avança à pas lents. Depuis ses débuts, il lui était arrivé de recevoir des lettres de menaces ou d'insultes – être une personnalité publique n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Mais face à pareille violence déchaînée contre la représentation de sa personne, il restait estomaqué. À la peur ne tarda pas à se substituer un vif sentiment de colère. Il n'était pas responsable des problèmes de Fujisaki, quels qu'ils puissent être, et ne méritait pas d'être l'objet de sa rancœur.

Une clef était posée sur la table, avec une étiquette : « Salle de repos ». D'une main que la fureur faisait trembler, le garçon s'en empara et ressortit de la pièce.

Des feuilles tombaient toujours des hauteurs enténébrées du plafond mais elles avaient changé ; c'étaient à présent des posters de Bad Luck qui cascadaient paresseusement, et sur chacun d'eux le visage de Shûichi était rageusement zébré de déchirures. Loin de l'inquiéter, cette vision acheva de le rendre furieux. Ce petit misérable allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait !

Suivant le chemin formé par la pluie des affiches, il déboucha dans un long couloir vitré au bout duquel se dressait une double porte massive. Une mélodie au piano lui parvint.

Avec un bel ensemble, toutes les feuilles churent avec un bruit doux jusqu'au sol et une fois que leur chuchotis se fut éteint, ne subsista plus que la musique. Shûichi ignorait de quoi il s'agissait mais son exécution était d'une rapidité saisissante, effrayante – diabolique. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur. Les poings serrés, il s'approcha résolument de la porte et introduisit la clef dans la serrure.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : comme tu vas pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre, Suguru n'est pas qu'un peu remonté contre ce pauvre Shûichi !

* * *

**PARTIE II : STRANGULATION**

**Chapitre VIII : Suguru**

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit sur une grande salle, mais contrairement au reste du bâtiment, une clarté blafarde pénétrait par les hauts panneaux de verre qui tapissaient tout un mur et donnaient sur un jardin. C'était un salon à l'ancienne, au charme quelque peu désuet avec son papier peint fleuri, meublé de longues tables ovales et de banquettes capitonnées. Dans un coin, sur une petite estrade, trônait un piano à queue blanc. Un adolescent était penché sur le clavier et jouait comme un possédé l'_Impromptu n° 4 – Fantaisie _de Chopin. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Fujisaki ? » appela Shûichi qui avait reconnu là son jeune collègue. Celui-ci ne daigna pas s'interrompre ; au contraire, il accéléra encore son rythme. Techniquement époustouflante, son interprétation était en retour monstrueuse, mécanique, dépourvue d'âme et de toute sensibilité. Le pianiste ne se contentait plus que d'aligner les notes le plus rapidement possible au détriment de tout le reste. Shûichi grimaça. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en classique, mais joué ainsi, c'était hideux.

« Fujisaki ? » répéta-t-il en avançant vers l'estrade. De là où il était, il ne voyait le jeune garçon que de profil mais même alors il lisait l'intense concentration peinte sur son visage ; ses doigts survolaient les touches à une vitesse surnaturelle. Suguru ne paraissait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence.

« Fujisaki ! » appella-t-il, plus fort. Le musicien cessa abruptement de jouer, plantant un accord brutal et dissonant. Il se retourna vers lui et Shûichi eut un mouvement de recul à la vue de son expression fiévreuse, presque hagarde. Ses cheveux, légèrement plus longs que d'habitude, retombaient sur son front en une masse hirsute, et son teint était cireux, presque gris. Manifestement, il n'allait pas bien – mais vu l'état de sa chambre, cela n'avait pas grand-chose de surprenant.

« Monsieur Shindô ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Heu… J'ai l'impression que… ça ne va pas fort, toi. »

Suguru le considéra un instant de ses yeux enfiévrés puis laissa échapper un gloussement désabusé.

« Non, en effet, ça ne va pas fort. Comme toujours, vous êtes clairvoyant, monsieur Shindô. Enfin, ça ne devrait pas trop m'étonner, vous êtes toujours à côté de la plaque. »

À nouveau, Shûichi sentit une bouffée de colère l'embraser. Fujisaki lui tenait grief de choses dont il n'était aucunement responsable et il n'appréciait pas ses persiflages. Depuis le début, le jeune garçon s'était considéré au-dessus de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves ici, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! protesta-t-il. Et je te rappelle, puisque tu as l'air d'avoir oublié, que c'est Seguchi qui t'a imposé dans le groupe. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à rejoindre Bad Luck ! »

Suguru se mit debout et le chanteur constata qu'il était vêtu d'un frac noir défraîchi et d'une chemise blanche au col fripé.

« Monsieur Seguchi, à l'époque, m'a convaincu de venir prêter main-forte au groupe parce qu'il décelait en lui un véritable potentiel. Je l'ai cru car, en effet, il y avait de bonnes choses chez les Bad Luck du début. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était votre amateurisme navrant, votre manque de maturité pitoyable et surtout,_ surtout_, votre dépendance quasi-pathologique à monsieur Eiri. Vous étiez et êtes toujours incapable d'envisager une orientation professionnelle dissociée de tout lien avec lui. Vous n'avez aucune ambition et n'en aurez jamais d'autre que celle de passer votre vie pendu au bras de monsieur Eiri. »

Tout dans sa voix n'était que tristesse et accablement, ainsi qu'en attestaient l'affaissement de ses épaules et la lueur mélancolique au fond de ses yeux.

« Quant à moi, qui ai renoncé à une brillante carrière d'instrumentiste classique, j'ai vu jour après jour mes espoirs de faire de Bad Luck un grand groupe s'amenuiser, j'ai dû me plier à vos choix professionnels ineptes, vos décisions incohérentes, vos caprices puérils, toutes ces choses qui ont sonné le glas de mes résolutions les unes après les autres. Après quoi… je suis tombé malade. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter… » Il se retourna vers le piano et effleura le clavier avec douceur, presque avec tendresse. Shûichi serra les poings. Il admettait avoir des défauts, mais à entendre son collègue, il était responsable de presque tous les maux de la Terre !

« Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que…

- Que vous êtes un fléau, monsieur Shindô ! l'interrompit brutalement Suguru en lui décochant un regard incisif où ne subsistait plus la moindre trace de mélancolie. Vous dénaturez tout et tout le monde ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait de monsieur Eiri, lui qui était réputé pour son air hautain et froid ! Je ne le reconnais plus. Même monsieur Seguchi a changé à cause de vous. Et moi ! Vous m'avez précipité au fond d'un abîme. J'ai fini par en perdre le sommeil, savez-vous ? Et au bout du compte je me suis retrouvé ici. À cause de vous, monsieur Shindô ! »

Le chanteur fit un pas en direction du claviériste mais celui-ci le toisa avec une telle morgue qu'il demeura sur place, hésitant. Il n'avait pas peur de Fujisaki et était d'ailleurs venu pour en découdre avec lui en premier lieu ; mais c'était bel et bien une lueur démente qui flambait à présent au fond des yeux noisette du jeune garçon, lequel affichait un petit sourire indéchiffrable, ce fameux sourire glaçant dont usait et abusait son illustre cousin, Tôma Seguchi.

« Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai eu à mettre en musique vos textes les plus ineptes. Eh bien ! À votre tour à présent de suivre ma mélodie ! »

Suguru s'assit au piano et se mit à jouer un air lugubre empreint d'une frénésie sous-jacente, plein de contretemps et de faux rythmes tout à fait insupportables. La laque blanche de l'instrument vira lentement au cramoisi tandis que les fenêtres du salon devenaient opaques et les murs se couvraient de noir. Le jeune garçon éclata de rire.

« Hé bien, monsieur Shindô ? Vous ne dites plus rien ? Vous n'avez pas envie de pousser la chansonnette ? »

Figé sur place, Shûichi lança un bref coup d'œil sur ses nouveaux alentours. La porte avait disparu, bien évidemment, et tout était devenu si sombre qu'il discernait difficilement où s'arrêtait le sol et où commençaient les murs.

« Ça tombe bien, poursuivit le claviériste, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous écouter ! »

Il plaqua un accord majeur et le piano s'ouvrit. Pareilles à des serpents, ses cordes se dressèrent, ondulant souplement comme si elles étaient vivantes. Elles s'allongeaient, se déployaient, tels les tentacules d'une pieuvre géante, envahissant peu à peu l'espace tout autour de Shûichi.

À présent, Suguru ne touchait plus le clavier. Les bras levés, il avait pris la posture d'un chef d'orchestre et, d'un geste vif de la main droite, dirigea une partie des cordes vers son collègue. Celui-ci bondit de côté mais la masse ondoyante lui flagella le dos, heureusement protégé par son fidèle sac.

« Arrête, Fujisaki ! J'y peux rien si tu as des problèmes ! Tu avais tout à fait le droit de ne pas entrer dans le groupe ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai obligé à venir !

- On ne dit pas « non » à monsieur Seguchi, surtout quand on fait partie de sa famille. Bad Luck était une occasion rêvée de faire mes preuves mais vous avez tout gâché. Comme d'habitude. »

Suguru dirigea à nouveau les cordes sur son adversaire qui esquiva in extremis en se jetant au sol après un contre-pied. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime mais il ne voyait absolument pas de quelle manière atteindre Fujisaki. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce susceptible de faire office d'arme, et si jamais ces maudites cordes parvenaient à le saisir, il était fichu – il ne se rappelait que trop bien la poupée dans le hall avec sa jolie cravate en acier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était courir en rond, comme un rat dément dans une cage, et esquiver les attaques du claviériste ; lequel paraissait d'ailleurs retenir ses coups, un peu comme un chat qui joue avec sa proie avant de l'achever. Typiquement Seguchi.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Shûichi évita un assaut et lança une charge désespérée sur le jeune garçon pour essayer de le renverser. Les cordes se mirent en travers, pareilles à un rideau souple, et le giflèrent de biais, l'envoyant presque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avant que le chanteur ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, elles s'entortillèrent autour de ses chevilles et le tirèrent brutalement vers le haut, l'arrachant au sol. Suguru laissa échapper un méchant petit rire et croisa les bras.

« Hé bien, monsieur Shindô ? Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir, maintenant. N'ayez crainte, ce sera rapide. Nettement plus, en tout cas, que tout ce temps que j'ai eu à endurer votre ignorance crasse et votre stupidité ! »

Il fit un geste et une fine corde vint s'enrouler autour de son cou. La pression était supportable mais Shûichi, affolé, tenta aussitôt de l'écarter, en pure perte. Son adversaire gloussa.

« Qui eut cru que quelqu'un parviendrait un jour à vous couper le sifflet, monsieur Shindô ? »

La corde se resserra subitement et le garçon sentit une onde de terreur atroce le parcourir tout entier. Il allait mourir, étranglé par cet insupportable petit bêcheur de Fujsaki. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Yuki par la faute de ce sale gosse susceptible et rancunier. Il sentait son cœur pomper frénétiquement à la recherche de l'oxygène qui arrivait de plus en plus difficilement à ses poumons. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, il glissa un bras hors de la bretelle de son sac, fit maladroitement coulisser la glissière et tâtonna laborieusement à l'intérieur. C'était son ultime chance ; des points lumineux dansaient devant ses yeux. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur une feuille de carnet et il poussa un cri rauque de victoire.

« Vous n'espérez tout de même pas m'assommer avec un coup de votre sac ? ironisa Suguru en amenant son adversaire, toujours pendu la tête en bas, à hauteur de son visage. Une dernière chose à ajouter, monsieur Shindô ? »

La corde se fit un peu plus lâche et Shûichi aspira convulsivement une grande goulée d'air. Arrachant la main de son sac, il brandit la feuille crispée dans son poing devant le claviériste.

« Pour… toi… minus… » croassa-t-il, à bout de forces. Suguru prit la feuille, posa les yeux dessus et se mit soudain à hurler comme un damné, une expression horrifiée plaquée sur le visage. Il recula en titubant, le regard fou.

« Non… Non… » gémit-il, hagard. Il lâcha la feuille et plaqua de toutes ses forces ses mains sur ses tempes.

« NOOOOOOON ! »

Toutes les vitres explosèrent et les cordes relâchèrent brutalement Shûichi qui tomba lourdement au sol. L'obscurité reflua et la pièce reprit lentement son aspect initial. Recroquevillé derrière le tabouret du piano, Suguru lui lança un dernier regard épouvanté et sa silhouette s'évanouit comme une fumée trouble.

Pantelant, Shûichi s'efforçait de reprendre haleine ; sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal et chaque déglutition lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Il demeura un long moment étendu au sol, sans forces et meurtri, mais victorieux. Lorsqu'il se releva enfin, son premier geste fut de ramasser le feuillet qui venait de lui sauver la vie et il en fixa longuement le texte.

MON CHÉRI À MOI  
_Il n'a pas de poils sous les bras.  
Il n'a aucun principe.  
Il a de grandes jambes.  
Il a de jolies petites fesses.  
Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il puisse aller aux toilettes.  
Au fait, l'autre fois, je crois qu'il avait gardé ses chaussures dans la maison. _

Clairement pas une de ses plus grandes réussites, pour être honnête. Et pourtant, elle avait eu son utilité. Il replaça le texte dans son sac et posa les yeux sur le tabouret du piano. Un petit rectangle de carton s'y trouvait ; un ticket de métro. Il le mit dans sa poche et, enjambant précautionneusement les débris de verres de l'une des fenêtres, il quitta la pièce.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Les reproches de Suguru à l'encontre de Shûichi, l'accusant d'avoir « changé » Yuki, sont tirés du volume 11 du manga.  
_Mon chéri à moi_ est bel et bien un texte de Shûichi… (volume 12)


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : Shûichi est très certainement le pire parolier du Japon (entre "Mon chéri à moi" et un autre chef d'oeuvre appelé "Mon petit poisson"). Mais en ce qui concerne Eiri, je suis d'accord avec lui. ^^

* * *

**PARTIE III : ÉVISCÉRATION**

**Chapitre IX**

Les ténèbres s'étaient à nouveau dissipées et le même jour gris que précédemment éclairait les lieux de sa lumière pâle. Le jardin dans lequel Shûichi se trouvait n'était qu'une étendue herbeuse plantée d'arbustes et laissée à l'abandon, semblait-il depuis des années. Des anciennes allées de terre battue ne subsistaient que des vestiges envahis d'orties et de chiendent. Des ronces buissonnaient au pied des rares arbres, retenant la brume en petits nuages cotonneux au ras du sol, et comme partout, un silence pesant régnait.

D'un pas précautionneux mais néanmoins ragaillardi, le garçon entreprit de suivre la pente douce au pied de laquelle, près d'une centaine de mètres plus loin, se dressait un vieux mur en pierre surmonté d'une grille rouillée et tordue. Après l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre et cette terrifiante descente dans les entrailles de la ville, il avait presque l'impression de faire une randonnée par un joli petit matin frais emperlé de rosée. La distance était trompeuse, cependant, à moins que, plus vraisemblablement, il ne se soit agi d'un nouveau tour de cet univers fantasmagorique où le temps et l'espace semblaient malléables ; quand il atteignit enfin la clôture, il avait marché plus d'une demi-heure et lorsqu'il se retourna, les murs de l'hôpital avaient disparu derrière un épais rideau de cèdres et de grands camélias aux branches enchevêtrées. Dans un coin, à quelques pas de lui et en partie dissimulé par un fourré, un petit dinosaure s'affairait à ronger quelque chose mais le garçon ne parvint pas à distinguer ce dont il s'agissait. Bien trop occupée, la petite créature ne remarqua pas sa présence et il longea le mur, à la recherche d'une brèche dans la grille branlante. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, trois barreaux étaient descellés et il se glissa sans peine à travers, pour se retrouver en pleine rue.

L'environnement avait radicalement changé ; il ne marchait pas depuis dix minutes qu'il se retrouva au milieu d'immeubles serrés les uns contre les autres, séparés par d'étroites ruelles. Des voitures étaient anarchiquement rangées le long des trottoirs, certaines avec des vitres brisées, la malle ou des portières béantes. Des bennes à ordures gisaient, renversées, leur contenu épars dégageant une odeur prononcée de pourriture. Cheminant le long des avenues désertes, à la recherche d'une bouche de métro, Shûichi aperçut non loin une inscription qui le fit s'arrêter une bonne minute, planté sur le trottoir en face d'un petit parking rectangulaire. Quelques véhicules à l'abandon s'y trouvaient et au-dessus d'eux, sur le mur de béton granuleux, s'étalait un gigantesque _« Nittle Grasper »_ multicolore ; les lettres géantes qui le formaient étaient vives et brillantes, et se détachaient avec netteté dans la grisaille ambiante, comme si elles avaient été peintes quelques heures auparavant. Avec un petit frisson, le garçon reprit sa marche.

Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, à l'angle d'un pâté de maisons, il trouva enfin une station de métro et, après un court instant d'hésitation, il s'engagea dans les escaliers mécaniques qui, semblait-il, étaient à l'arrêt depuis des siècles si l'on se fiait à l'épaisseur de la rouille incrustée dans les rainures des marches.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur de la station, sans commune mesure toutefois avec l'obscurité presque palpable qui recouvrait tout chaque fois que ce maudit sifflement se faisait entendre ; des petites veilleuses fixées à des piliers diffusaient une lumière orangée que reflétaient les parois et le sol clair de l'endroit. Jetant un coup d'œil aux panneaux des itinéraires, Shûichi constata que tout était illisible, barbouillé de peinture. De même, les distributeurs étaient cassés ou hors service. Tirant son ticket de sa poche, le jeune chanteur l'examina : il ne comportait ni les inscriptions habituelles ni le montant ; en lieu et place de la destination ne figurait qu'une suite de « X » et un malaise glaçant l'étreignit.

_« Pourquoi tu hésites ?_ lui siffla son petit démon. _Tu sais depuis le début quelle est ta destination finale et c'est ce métro qui va t'y conduire. Un aller simple pour l'Enfer ! »_

Chassant la voix mauvaise de son esprit, Shûichi introduisit son ticket dans la machine à composter et franchit le portillon d'accès aux quais.

La pénombre était plus prononcée au niveau inférieur mais il y faisait toujours suffisamment clair pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'allumer son téléphone. Bien évidemment, il était seul, et bien qu'il préférât mille fois sa solitude actuelle à la compagnie des lycéennes hystériques et autres Kumagorô tueurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où étaient passées toutes ces créatures qui, à certains moments, pullulaient le long des rues.

Remontant à pas lents le quai désert, il s'arrêta devant une rangée de sièges en plastique orange fixés à la paroi. Un journal plié était posé sur l'un d'eux.

_« Scoop : Ryûchi Sakuma s'envole demain pour l'Amérique où il entamera en solo une carrière d'acteur. Il a décidé de mettre de côté sa carrière de chanteur, et d'après nos informations, il aurait signé un contrat avec une grande maison de production américaine. On dit déjà qu'il devrait tourner avec la star hollywoodienne Judy Winchester. »_

Le journal remontait à quelques mois et Shûichi le reposa d'un air pensif. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'étendre sur l'article – il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à en dire – car son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il en fut si surpris qu'il sursauta violemment et se mit en garde, affolé, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du sien. Maladroitement, il s'empressa de le tirer de sa poche et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

Tout d'abord il ne perçut que des grésillements, puis une voix brouillée, grave et masculine.

« Shûichi ? »

Le choc lui faucha les jambes et il dut se retenir au dossier de l'un des sièges pour ne pas tomber.

« Yu… Yuki ! »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il porta la main à sa gorge avec une grimace. Ce monstre de Fujisaki lui avait broyé les cordes vocales avec son piano maléfique.

« Shûichi ? » reprit la voix lointaine mais néanmoins reconnaissable.

« Yuki ! répéta le garçon en dépit de la douleur. Où es-tu, Yuki ?

- … me rejoindre…

- Yuki, attends ! Où es… » Une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole et des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux.

« … viens… t'attends… »

La communication cessa. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Shûichi demeura immobile. Yuki était vivant. Il ne savait pas trop comment il s'était débrouillé mais il avait réussi à le contacter et lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Où ? Et comment ? Il était en train d'attendre un métro fantôme dans une station abandonnée. Devait-il longer les tunnels ? L'idée d'errer dans ces galeries noires lui arracha un frisson. Et si un train arrivait, tout à coup ?

Comme en réponse, un grondement sourd se répercuta le long des parois du tunnel et une lumière jaune perça l'obscurité d'encre, sur sa droite. Il recula de quelques pas quand le métro ralentit et stoppa à sa hauteur. Effaré, Shûichi constata qu'un énorme tag _« Nittle Grasper »,_ en lettres rouge sang bordées de jaune, recouvrait toute la longueur du wagon, y compris les fenêtres. S'il s'était trouvé n'importe où ailleurs, le jeune chanteur aurait tenu pour un parfait hasard le fait que les portes s'ouvrent juste devant lui ; mais étant donné le contexte, il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'une diablerie de plus. Nerveux, il hésita quelques instants puis monta en voiture et à peine fut-il entré que les portes se refermèrent et le métro repartit.

L'intérieur de la voiture était vide et dégageait une odeur désagréable de faux cuir brûlé par le soleil, de sueur rance et de renfermé. Certaines des banquettes étaient éventrées, des barres d'appui manquaient et des détritus traînaient sous les sièges, canettes de soda vides et emballages déchirés. Une faible lumière brillait au-dessus de la porte centrale et Shûichi, ayant constaté qu'il était bien seul, laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et s'assit lourdement sur la banquette. Il se sentait moulu, recru de fatigue comme il ne l'avait jamais été ; accablé aussi, en dépit du coup de fil de Yuki – mais pouvait-on vraiment qualifier ces quelques mots hachés de coup de fil ? Pour dire les choses simplement, il n'en pouvait plus. Au bout de quelques instants, saisi par une torpeur incontrôlable, il sentit sa tête dodeliner au gré des cahots du wagon et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il sombra dans le sommeil.

_« Lalihooo ! Salut Hiro ! Comment ça va ?_

_- Salut, Shû. Dis-moi, tu as l'air de tenir une super forme, toi._

_- Oui ! Demain soir, je compte faire une surprise à Yuki._

_- Une surprise ? De quel ordre ?_

_- J'ai décidé de lui cuisiner un bon repas ! … Hiro… pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?_

_- Tu… tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire… Yuki est un excellent cuisinier et ça m'étonnerait qu'une carotte accompagnée de petits pois suffise à le satisfaire…_

_- Oh non ! J'ai bien réfléchi et je vais lui préparer un chirashi zushi, comme ça, même si ça n'est pas très bien présenté, ça ne se verra pas. Yuki est parti hier matin pour un salon du livre à Fukuoka, ça me laisse le temps de m'entraîner toute cette soirée. Je suis sûr qu'il ressentira tout mon amour à travers ce plat !_

_- Si tu le dis… Fais bien attention avec les couteaux, hein ? _

_- Ah ah ah ! T'en fais pas, Hiro. J'y mettrai tout mon cœur et Yuki sera fier de moi ! »_

Un cahot un peu plus prononcé tira Shûichi de son sommeil et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, hébété, incapable de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Quel drôle de rêve… Il se frotta les yeux ; le métro filait toujours, aussi désespérément vide que lorsqu'il y était monté. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Quelques minutes sans doute, pourtant il avait l'impression de s'être assoupi des heures et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement revigoré pour autant.

Le métro commença à ralentir et, dans un crissement de freins désagréable, il s'arrêta à quai. Supposant qu'il s'agissait là de la fin de son voyage, Shûichi descendit prudemment, examinant ses alentours. La station lui paraissait vaguement familière, du moins rappelait-elle le réseau du métro de Tôkyô. Comment était-ce possible ?

Dans son dos, le train redémarra et se perdit dans la nuit des tunnels. Comme la station précédente, celle-ci était chichement éclairée par une lueur diffuse qui révélait la crasse au sol et sur les murs, mais aussi des affiches placardées à même les parois, grossièrement collées : celles du dernier album solo de Ryûichi Sakuma. Dans cet univers sordide, le beau visage du chanteur ressortait de manière frappante et son intense regard bleu, sur lequel retombaient des mèches folles, semblait le transpercer. Mal à l'aise, il se dirigea vers les escaliers conduisant à la surface.

Il s'était attendu à émerger à l'air libre, en pleine rue, mais un rideau métallique bloquait le couloir juste après les portillons de sortie. Sur les lamelles de fer piquetées par la rouille s'étalait un grand « Ryûichi » peint à la bombe en jaune citron. Dans le mur de gauche, une grille béait sur un passage empli d'ombre. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il la poussa et se glissa à l'intérieur, éclairant son chemin à l'aide de son téléphone.

Il n'eut pas à marcher très longtemps avant de tomber sur une échelle qu'il gravit pour déboucher dans une sorte de cahute basse de plafond. Une puanteur abominable y régnait : pourriture organique, déjections et, par dessus tout, une puissante odeur animale. Le garçon la traversa à pas lents et passa avec circonspection la tête par l'étroite ouverture qui devait en être la porte. Une tête ronde, au mufle velu et disgracieux, se dressa soudain devant lui et il hurla, arrachant à ses cordes vocales meurtries un glapissement rauque à demi étranglé. Il tomba sur les fesses et se replia prestement dans le petit abri, attendant l'assaut mortel de la créature… avant de réaliser, au bout d'un instant, qu'elle aussi avait détalé. Le cœur dans la gorge, il se remit debout et, sur des jambes flageolantes, sortit de la cabane.

Le sol était boueux sous ses pieds. Il se trouvait dans une fosse ceinte de murs gris, dont le sol en terre battu était couvert par endroits d'une herbe rase, roussie et pelée. De petits quadrupèdes au poil fauve se tenaient dans un coin, rassemblés en troupeau, et l'observaient d'un air méfiant de leurs petits yeux fendus, leurs courtes oreilles rondes orientées vers lui.

« Des… des capybaras ? » constata tout haut Shûichi, stupéfait et incrédule, observant les silhouettes courtaudes des gros rongeurs. Cette vue était si incongrue qu'il gloussa en réaction avant de s'arrêter net : ces capybaras étaient peut-être des créatures sanguinaires armées de dents tranchantes et de griffes pareilles à des rasoirs. Il se replia aussitôt vers la cahute, grimpa sur son toit couvert de tôle ondulée et, d'un bond, s'agrippa au rebord de la fosse dont il parvint péniblement à s'extraire. Depuis le début de son aventure, ses capacités physiques avaient été sollicitées plus souvent qu'à leur tour mais si la somme des efforts consentis se faisait à chaque fois plus pesante, il s'en sortait remarquablement bien. En situation de crise, si son intellect avait tendance à lui faire défaut, il pouvait se reposer aveuglément sur son énergie brute !

Il se trouvait à présent sur une allée goudronnée sillonnée de lézardes et bordée de part et d'autre par une étroite bande de pelouse jaunie. Un peu plus loin, émergeant de la brume omniprésente, se dressait une cage dont la peinture verte s'écaillait ; à quelques mètres, une autre fosse, plus profonde que celle d'où il venait de sortir, était aménagée de manière à recréer un petit coin de nature, mêlant blocs de béton à l'allure de rochers et végétation buissonnante ; un bassin d'eau croupie était ménagé tout au fond.

Difficile de se méprendre sur la vocation de l'endroit ; il se trouvait dans un zoo.

Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil à la fosse des capybaras mais ceux-ci avaient réinvesti leur espace et ne lui accordaient plus la moindre attention. Se pouvait-il qu'il existât des animaux tout à fait normaux dans cet univers corrompu ?

_« Mais si c'est le cas, il n'y a peut-être pas que des capybaras. Tu risques bien de te retrouver nez à nez avec des ours, des lions, des loups et même des crocodiles »,_ caqueta son indésirable petit compagnon de voyage mental. Il n'avait pas tort, d'ailleurs ; bien que, en l'occurrence, un silence profond régnât sur les lieux et qu'il n'ait aperçu aucune présence en dehors de celle des rongeurs en contrebas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Yuki m'aurait donné rendez-vous ici ? Il n'aime pas particulièrement les animaux… En fait, je crois plutôt qu'il s'en fiche mais ça revient au même. Je n'y comprends rien… » dit-il tout haut – pas trop fort à cause de sa gorge douloureuse d'une part et parce qu'il craignait un peu d'attirer des créatures indésirables de l'autre. Tout n'avait pas changé d'un seul coup, preuve en était l'omniprésente brume et la désolation des lieux. N'importe quoi pouvait jaillir de derrière un buisson, bondir par-dessus un enclos, et dans ce parc zoologique, ne pouvait-on pas imaginer trouver parmi les locataires d'un monde aussi démentiel de véritables dinosaures ? Non des peluches mais des sauriens grandeur nature, aussi rapides et agressifs que les vélociraptors du jeu vidéo _Dino crisis_ ? Considérant désormais l'endroit comme une jungle hostile peuplée d'ennemis mortels, Shûichi se mit à trottiner le long des allées, à la recherche de la sortie, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil tout autour de lui. Son anxiété allait croissant, pénétrant insidieusement ses membres jusqu'à lui donner l'impression que ses jambes étaient faites de gelée. Son instinct l'avertissait que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire, et il doutait fort d'apprécier.

Alors qu'il passait devant ce qui avait été une buvette et qui n'offrait plus à présent que le triste spectacle de chaises renversées autour de tables vides, il aperçut une silhouette à quelques mètres sur sa droite, accoudée à la barrière qui surplombait une fosse. Une silhouette si familière et si incongrue que le garçon fut tout d'abord persuadé que ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Comment ne pas reconnaître, en effet, ce costume rose vif affublé d'une capuche à longues oreilles de lapin, complété par une salopette bleue et un nœud papillon rouge ? Une seule personne au monde osait déambuler dans cette tenue confectionnée pour elle sur mesure.

« Monsieur Sakuma ? » s'enquit-il, éberlué.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_**Prix du ticket de métro** : au Japon, le prix du ticket varie en fonction de la distance effectuée.  
**Capybara** : Le capybara est le plus gros rongeur du monde. Vivant en Amérique du Sud, il est aussi appelé cabiaï, capivara, carpincho ou chigüire suivant les régions.  
La carotte aux petits pois est le plat préparé par Shûichi à l'occasion d'un concours de cuisine dans le tome 6 du manga.  
**Chirashi-zushi** : il s'agit d'un plat composé d'un bol de riz vinaigré sur lequel sont disposés divers ingrédients au choix tels que poisson cru, omelette, algue nori, etc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : Eiri n'interviendra plus (directement, du moins) pour un bon moment... mais Shûichi va être suffisamment occupé pour beaucoup y penser, crois-moi !

* * *

**PARTIE III : ÉVISCÉRATION **

**CHAPITRE X**

« Monsieur Sakuma ? »

Le cœur gonflé par un espoir totalement déraisonnable compte tenu des circonstances, Shûichi fit un pas en direction de son rival et néanmoins ami ; un pas et pas un de plus, car l'interpellé se retourna lentement et le garçon sentit son sang refluer dans ses veines, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une sensation de grand vide glacé.

En lieu et place du beau visage du chanteur de Nittle Grasper, sous la capuche rose pâle, ne se trouvait qu'un ovale noir, ombreux et indéfinissable, percé par deux yeux jaunes, obliques, luisant d'une lueur malveillante. La créature demeura immobile un court instant puis ramassa quelque chose posé à côté d'elle – une longue tige métallique, noire et tubulaire, que Shûichi identifia, en dépit de sa panique, comme étant le pied d'un micro. Puis, elle avança vers lui, foulant de ses pieds en forme de pattes le gravillon qui couvrait le sol.

Épouvanté, le jeune chanteur tourna les talons, non sans avoir eu le temps de voir que des peluches de Kumagorô commençaient à sortir de la fosse où l'abominable cosplay s'était tenu penché. Leurs rires argentins s'élevaient dans son dos, toujours plus nombreux, et il s'enfuit aveuglément le long des allées du parc zoologique, à la recherche d'une sortie dont il ignorait l'emplacement. Le relatif répit dont il bénéficiait depuis la fin de son affrontement contre Fujisaki touchait bel et bien à sa fin.

Quand il était enfant, Shûichi aimait beaucoup se rendre au jardin zoologique ; en compagnie de Maiko, sa sœur cadette, il avait passé de longues heures à observer les animaux, riant devant les facéties des singes, courant le long des allées, un sachet de bonbons ou une barbe à papa à la main. C'était le temps de l'insouciance, et dans son souvenir le parc lui apparaissait comme un endroit coloré, aussi bruyant et populeux qu'une fête foraine.

Rien à voir, donc, avec le lieu sordide, humide et gris, dans lequel il fuyait à présent, pourchassé par une horde de peluches tueuses glapissantes conduite par une terrifiante caricature de Ryûichi Sakuma. Les grilles des cages étaient tordues, rouillées ; les barrières des enclos, vermoulues, pourrissaient par endroits ; des nuées de mouches noires vrombissaient au-dessus d'amas sanguinolents dont on ne pouvait vraiment dire ce dont il s'agissait ; et par-dessus tout, entêtante, régnait cette odeur violente et animale qui prenait à la gorge. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une issue, il n'allait pas faire long feu ici.

Sa course l'avait conduit dans le secteur réservé aux employés du parc. Sans accorder la moindre attention au petit panneau d'interdiction, le garçon bondit par-dessus une clôture, se jeta à travers une fenêtre sans vitres et, sans même chercher à savoir si les lieux étaient déserts, traversa une salle obscure à toutes jambes et remonta un couloir obstrué de gravats. Quelques mètres plus loin, un rai de lumière tombait à travers un espace dans le plafond, dont une partie s'était éboulée. Il escalada les décombres et, passant la tête au-dehors, examina prudemment les alentours. Le toit de l'édifice où il se trouvait était plat et constituait une avancée d'une dizaine de mètres, prolongée par un étage percé de larges fenêtres dont la plupart étaient brisées. Un lierre clairsemé déroulait tant bien que mal ses rameaux le long de la façade blanc sale, produisant un effet lugubre.

Plaqué contre le toit, retenant son souffle à grand-peine, Shûichi entendit plutôt qu'il ne vit passer la meute infernale lancée à ses trousses ; quelques instants plus tard, les rires et les glapissements s'évanouirent et ne persista plus que l'habituel silence, troublé seulement par ses halètements. En dépit de l'épais brouillard qui l'environnait, sa situation était d'une limpidité bouleversante : il devait s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Rien ne disait que d'autres caricatures de Sakuma n'erraient pas le long des allées du zoo, voire à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Le parc était vaste, parcouru de chemins tortueux qui se recoupaient en de nombreux endroits ; de là où il se tenait, à travers des plaques de brume un peu moins dense, il apercevait des cages vétustes, des fosses à l'abandon à demi noyées d'eau boueuse. Plus loin, un épais tapis blanc recouvrait tout de son immobilité cotonneuse.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit, le jeune chanteur se mit prudemment à quatre pattes et longea la corniche jusqu'au bord du bâtiment. Son idée première était de gagner l'étage supérieur par une des fenêtres, mais la vue d'un bouquet d'arbres dont les branches griffaient la façade le fit changer d'avis. Précautionneusement, il enjamba une large fourche et passa sur le grand érable et, de là, sur un arbre voisin. Ses gestes étaient lents, quelque peu maladroits, car cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en pareille situation ; rapidement, toutefois, lui revinrent ses gestes d'enfant. Quand il était petit, sa mère disait de lui qu'il était un vrai singe et c'était vrai ; il avait toujours été habile. Si la musique n'avait pas monopolisé tous ses centres d'intérêt, Maiko prétendait qu'il aurait fait un gymnaste très honorable. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses capacités physiques étaient peut-être en train, encore une fois, de lui sauver la vie. D'une branche, il bondissait sur le toit d'une cage, escaladait un mur et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelque mètres d'une imposante grille en fer forgé qui fermait de hauts murs hérissés en leur faîte de tessons de verre. L'entrée du parc, enfin !

S'avisant que la voie était libre, il franchit en courant le terre-plein bétonné qui conduisait vers la sortie, mais lorsqu'il poussa la grille, elle ne bougea pas. Là encore, comme trop souvent depuis qu'il errait dans cet univers monstrueux, la porte ne comportait pas de serrure mais une grande plaque carrée en fer noir, comportant elle-même quatre emplacements rectangulaires en creux, manifestement destinés à accueillir quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de te servir de ta cervelle mais en l'occurrence tu peux déjà te servir de tes yeux »,_ persifla la petite voix acide de son démon familier, qui avait cette fois de très nettes intonations de Yuki. Shûichi serra les poings mais n'en examina pas moins la curieuse plaque. Au fond de chacun des renfoncements rectangulaires était gravé un animal, en gros traits simplifiés : un ours, une autruche, un crocodile et un lapin.

Le garçon cogita quelques instants, perdu, incapable de déterminer la nature de l'énigme à résoudre. La plaque ne bougeait pas ; les renfoncements non plus, et il eut beau appuyer sur les dessins d'animaux qui y étaient gravés, rien ne se produisit.

_« Sitôt qu'il s'agit de mettre tes neurones à contribution il n'y a plus personne, on dirait bien,_ persifla la voix de Yuki dans sa tête. _Quand je te disais que tu n'avais même pas le niveau d'un élève de primaire, il faut croire que c'est le cas dans tous les domaines. Tu ne t'en sors bien qu'au chant et au lit… »_

« Merde ! » cria Shûichi, furieux et blessé, et l'insulte parut tonner dans le silence oppressant qui l'environnait. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer sur lui l'attention des créatures sanguinaires lancées à sa poursuite. Cette voix n'était qu'un tour de plus joué à son esprit, destiné à lui faire perdre son calme ; le piège était grossier mais il ne cessait de s'y laisser prendre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration – et réprimant de toutes ses forces l'envie brutale d'asséner un violent coup de pied à la plaque – le jeune chanteur examina à nouveau ce qui constituait l'énoncé de cette nouvelle énigme. Quatre animaux ; quatre renfoncements triangulaires ; un zoo…

Son regard se tourna vers le grand panneau d'informations dressé juste à côté du portail. Un plan des lieux y était dessiné, avec les enclos et les cages de chacune des variétés animales qui s'y trouvaient. À quelques mètres de là, directement sur sa droite, était aménagé l'enclos des oiseaux coureurs : émues, casoars, nandous, et… autruches. S'agissait-il, cette fois, d'une énigme à grande échelle ? Peut-être était-il plus question là d'orientation que de réflexion ?

Lentement, Shûichi longea une allée secondaire bordée d'arbustes moribonds et s'arrêta devant l'enclos des autruches, une triste aire de terre durcie, sans un seul brin d'herbe, délimitée par une barrière de bois blanc à demi pourrie. Il ne renfermait plus d'oiseaux depuis longtemps, semblait-il. Par endroits, la terre portait de profondes stries parallèles, comme si de formidables griffes avaient entaillé le sol desséché. Il n'y avait rien.

« Pfff… ç'aurait été trop facile, aussi », lâcha le garçon à mi-voix, dépité. Pas le moindre indice susceptible de l'aider à résoudre cette dernière énigme. Comment, dans ce cas, franchir la grille qui fermait le parc zoologique aussi sûrement qu'un mur de briques ? Quel espoir lui restait-il d'enfin retrouver Yuki ? Il semblait bien que sa bonne fortune, si tant est qu'il en ait joui dans un endroit pareil, avait fini par lui faire défaut. Ses yeux se remplirent lentement de larmes et il se laissa tomber à genoux.

« Yuki… gémit-il d'une voix brisée. Pardonne-moi, Yuki… Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire… »

Il demeura un instant immobile, les poings crispés, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Jusqu'alors il avait toujours trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir mais cette fois, il sentait qu'il était arrivé au bout de la route. Il allait mourir là, sous le couperet de ces petits monstres à l'allure de peluche, et son âme en peine errerait à jamais en ces lieux. Plus rien ne lui importait à présent ; s'il ne retrouvait pas Yuki, la vie ne valait de toute façon plus la peine d'être vécue. Autant en finir tout de suite et se noyer dans la mare bourbeuse qui formait une grande flaque trouble dans un coin de l'enclos.

Essuyant d'un geste malhabile son nez morveux, Shûichi se remit debout tant bien que mal et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la flaque. Des relents fétides s'en dégageaient et le garçon s'arrêta au bord, le bout de ses baskets effleurant l'eau saumâtre. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien profonde, mais quelques centimètres suffisaient pour se noyer, quand on y était déterminé.

Un éclat jaune accrocha soudain son regard, sous les reflets graisseux de l'eau stagnante, et il plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose, coincé entre deux rochers plats.

Le cœur battant follement, Shûichi se pencha au-dessus de la mare. C'était un petit bloc rectangulaire, d'un jaune opalescent. Prudemment, il plongea un pied dans l'eau peu profonde après avoir retroussé le bas de son pantalon et, en équilibre précaire sur un rocher affleurant, se saisit de l'objet. Celui-ci présentait globalement l'aspect d'une savonnette mais, sur une de ses faces, était estampé le dessin d'une autruche, le même que celui gravé sur la plaque de la grille d'entrée. Sans plus songer à la prudence, le jeune chanteur bondit hors de l'enclos des struthioniformes et courut à toutes jambes jusqu'au grand portail en fer forgé. D'une main tremblante, il plaça le petit pavé jaune dans la cavité rectangulaire correspondante et il s'y emboîta parfaitement, avec un léger déclic. Envahi par une brutale euphorie, Shûichi retint de justesse un rugissement de triomphe. Il était sauvé ! Ne restait plus à présent qu'à aller chercher les plaques manquantes dans leurs enclos respectifs.

Son excitation retombée, le garçon retourna étudier le plan des lieux. Le bassin des crocodiles se trouvait non loin de l'enclos des autruches ; les deux autres, en revanche, étaient situés dans un secteur nettement plus éloigné du parc. Il allait falloir faire montre de prudence pour les rejoindre sans se faire repérer par la troupe ricanante qui sillonnait sans doute encore le zoo à sa recherche.

Ours et crocodiles… A priori, pas les animaux les plus inoffensifs que l'on pouvait trouver dans la nature. L'enclos des autruches avait été vide mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il en allait de même pour les autres ; après tout, il avait bien trouvé des capybaras.

Bien plus prudemment que ce qu'il s'était précipité vers le portail, Shûichi se rendit jusqu'à la cage des crocodiles. Il s'agissait d'un grand bassin carré bordé de terre boueuse et ceint d'une haute grille de fer corrodé. Un lourd silence pesait sur les lieux désertés où rien, du moins, ne laissait supposer la présence de crocodiles ou quelque autre créature que ce fût. Passant le visage entre les barreaux, le leader de Bad Luck scruta attentivement le sol, à la recherche d'une autre plaque, priant pour qu'elle ne se trouvât pas à nouveau dans l'eau car le bassin semblait profond et il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre son périple trempé jusqu'aux os. Une bande de chiendent jauni attira son attention, de l'autre côté de l'enclos : un pavé rectangulaire, d'un bleu presque turquoise, y était posé. Avec un cri intérieur de victoire, Shûichi rompit la branche sèche d'un troène à l'agonie et, après avoir contourné la cage, s'en servit pour attirer vers lui la petite plaque.

Un frisson agita l'eau dormante du bassin et le jeune chanteur, d'un coup sec, tira vers lui le pavé bleu et s'en empara vivement avant de détaler sans regarder derrière lui, peu désireux d'en voir davantage. Il plaça sa trouvaille dans son sac et partit à la recherche de la fosse aux ours.

Il avait traversé la moitié du parc quand il vit, loin devant lui, une haute silhouette traverser une allée. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Yuki ! Il fit le geste de s'élancer à sa suite mais s'aperçut juste à temps que ses sens l'avaient abusé et qu'il s'agissait en réalité du cosplay de Ryûichi Sakuma, qui avançait en bondissant joyeusement, son pied de micro à la main. Shûichi plongea aussitôt derrière une haie de thuyas et se tapit, immobile, le souffle court. Quelque diablerie était à l'œuvre – une de plus ; jamais sinon il n'aurait pu confondre son amant à l'allure altière avec cette caricature grotesque vêtue de rose et de bleu. Dorénavant, il allait devoir redoubler d'attention.

La créature s'éloigna sans déceler sa présence et il sortit précautionneusement de son abri avant de reprendre sa route. La fosse des ours se trouvait à quelques mètres d'un rack à vélos dans lequel étaient encore parquées quelques bicyclettes aux pneus crevés, à la peinture écaillée. Des arbres noueux, sans feuilles, et quelques sapins malingres poussaient dans le fond de la cage, au milieu de blocs de béton fissurés figurant des rochers. Dans un coin, une ouverture noire donnait sur l'encre d'un abri bas et plongeant, à demi masqué par des ronces. C'était là, juste devant, qu'était posée la troisième plaque, d'un vert tendre rappelant le jade par sa couleur et son aspect. Shûichi frémit. Les kamis seuls savaient ce qui était embusqué derrière cet orifice enténébré, prêt à lui arracher le bras à peine tendrait-il la main pour se saisir du petit artefact ? Toujours fertile, son imagination s'empressa de lui laisser mentalement entrevoir une large patte velue terminée par des griffes acérées jaillir de ce trou d'ombre, planter ses ongles pareils à des crochets dans son bras droit et l'arracher sans effort, comme un bras de poupée, dans un bruit atroce de chair et d'os rompus. La fin du voyage aurait bien lieu dans ce zoo, après tout. Refoulant sa terreur avec peine, le garçon se concentra sur le moyen de descendre dans la fosse. Un drapeau en loques pendait tristement en haut d'un mât, devant le rack à vélos. Fouillant dans son fidèle sac, Shûichi tira un petit canif multilames à l'effigie des Nittle Grasper et trancha la cordelette en nylon tressé qui servait à le hisser. Elle semblait en bon état et après quelques tractions dessus, il en noua une extrémité à la barrière métallique qui courait le long de la fosse et se laissa glisser jusqu'au toit de l'abri. Il y demeura immobile un instant, aux aguets, mais tout était silencieux ; un calme inquiétant, de ceux qui précèdent invariablement les plus terribles tempêtes.

Souplement, en dépit de la peur qui lui travaillait les membres, Shûichi bondit sur un cube de béton et sauta au sol, étouffant le bruit de sa chute sur un tapis de saxifrages. Contournant les ronces, il s'accroupit, à demi dissimulé par le buisson épineux, et avança prudemment la main. Quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement séparaient ses doigts de la petite pierre verte mais le conduit d'un noir profond qui s'ouvrait juste derrière lui paraissait exsuder un froid glacial, obscène, paralysant, mêlé à l'odeur violente d'une puanteur animale fauve et musquée, qui le pétrifiait tout entier.

_« Toi qui as osé défier Seguchi, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de te dégonfler »_, déclara la voix de Yuki avec une netteté telle que Shûichi eut presque l'impression qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix ; s'il voulait avancer, il devait ramasser la plaque.

Sa main se détendit brutalement et saisit le pavé vert jade. Dans le même mouvement, il se rejeta vivement en arrière, effectua un roulé-boulé et se remit debout, le cœur cognant à tout rompre, serrant dans sa paume moite la petite plaque estampée d'un ours stylisé.

Il venait de remonter sur le toit de l'abri et allait empoigner la cordelette quand quelque chose s'abattit sur lui. Un hurlement terrifié lui échappa – dans les faits, et à cause de ses cordes vocales endommagées, un glapissement aigu et étranglé – et il se débattit de toutes ses forces, certain que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

Son assaillant glissa au sol sans résistance et, le cœur dans la gorge, Shûichi mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ours mais d'un costume ; un ensemble cousu d'un seul tenant d'un pantalon et d'une sorte de veste à capuche en étoffe pelucheuse marron foncé, agrémentée de petites oreilles rondes. Les jambes tremblantes, il recula prudemment et scruta les alentours. Personne, bien évidemment. Il n'attendit pas davantage et se hissa en dehors de la fosse. Ne restait plus qu'à récupérer la dernière plaque, celle du lapin, à l'autre bout du parc. Si son souvenir était bon, elle se trouvait à proximité de la buvette.

Un silence toujours aussi épais pesait sur les lieux, troublé seulement par l'écho de ses pas et le bruit inégal de son souffle. L'enclos des lapins et autres rongeurs herbivores était une petite fosse peu profonde, ceinte d'un mur de béton blanc et agrémentée de buissons de houx taillés en forme de boule. Shûichi se pencha par-dessus la clôture et sentit distinctement son cœur cesser de battre.

La fosse grouillait de Kumagorô.

Une envie primaire de fuir le saisit aux entrailles et il se laisse tomber à genoux dans l'espoir illusoire que les créatures ne l'avaient pas repéré. La vue des dizaines et des dizaines – des centaines ? – de petits lapins roses restait imprimée sur sa rétine et l'idée, hautement déplacée compte tenu des circonstances, lui vint soudain qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier pareil spectacle.

Les peluches étaient silencieuses ; ni gloussement ni glapissement ne montait de la fosse, muet comité d'accueil qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait fait que se jouer de lui en lui laissant espérer un salut. Comment récupérer la plaque dans ce cul-de-basse-fosse habité de jouets tueurs armés de couperets ?

Shûichi demeura un instant immobile, recroquevillé sur lui-même, grelottant d'effroi. Plonger là-dedans équivalait à sauter la tête la première dans un broyeur géant ; pire encore qu'un suicide, et il n'était pas le genre de garçon que le suicide attirait.

_« Ton truc c'est l'action, alors agis »_, souffla posément la voix de Yuki dans sa tête. Agir, certes… Mais face à pareil ennemi, que faire qui ne serait pas dérisoire ?

Le choc brutal qui lui avait coupé les jambes se dissipa graduellement et son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Précautionneusement, il lança un coup d'œil à la fosse, tâchant de déterminer où se trouvait la dernière plaque au milieu de ce cercle grouillant de peluches semblable à la version infernale d'une rookerie de jeunes manchots, comme il en avait vu à la télévision. Comme pour le narguer, elle était posée bien en évidence sur une souche, petit rectangle d'un beau rose tendre, parfaitement incongru. Le garçon se replia, songeur. Il ne pouvait pas sauter là-dedans ; il devait donc trouver un moyen d'en chasser les occupants. En les attirant à sa suite ? Risqué et pas forcément très pertinent. À moins que…

Il ouvrit son sac, dont la toile renforcée grise et noire résistait encore en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait encaissé, et en examina le contenu hétéroclite entassé pêle-mêle. Canette de soda vide, carnet à spirale (« Pour le cas où j'aurais l'inspiration ! »), boîte de Pocky à la fraise entamée, plan du métro de Tôkyô, brochures publicitaires, boîtier de CD vide et bien d'autres choses. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un mini-briquet (conservé juste au cas où Yuki aurait malencontreusement oublié le sien) et un petit sourire détendit ses traits. Du fond du sac, il retira successivement une serviette publicitaire, cadeau d'un restaurant de ramen, un petit tigre en peluche, cadeau d'une fan rencontrée dans la rue, et un petit flacon d'eau de toilette bon marché dont il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé là. Avec son canif, il découpa la serviette en trois, ouvrit le ventre de la peluche dont il répartit le rembourrage dans les trois morceaux de tissu, en fit des boules qu'il aspergea copieusement d'eau de toilette, et les enflamma. D'un geste vif, il lança ses torches improvisées dans la fosse et recula, espérant que son plan hasardeux fonctionnerait.

Des glapissements aigus s'élevèrent soudain, de plus en plus nombreux, rapidement remplacés par des plaintes horribles semblables à des hurlements d'enfants au supplice, assortis à une odeur âcre et piquante de fumée. Un kumagorô bondit par-dessus la fosse, en flammes, et s'effondra aux pieds du jeune chanteur qui le vit se consumer en quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un petit tas noirci de matière indéfinissable. D'autres peluches tentaient d'échapper aux flammes qui ravageaient à présent la fosse mais l'étoffe légère dont elles étaient faites prenait feu avec une aisance terrifiante ; en quelques instants, c'est un enfer qui se déchaînait là et le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer, remué malgré lui par ces cris d'agonie.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les cris cessent ; au milieu du nuage de fumée noire et puante qui montait des peluches calcinées, Shûichi aperçut la petite plaque, parfaitement intacte, qui reposait sur la souche à peine noircie. Il attendit quelques instants encore avant de descendre dans la fosse empuantie constellée de débris noirâtres. Il s'empara du petit pavé rose, retraversa le parc jusqu'à la grille d'entrée et encastra les plaques restantes dans leurs logements respectifs ; après quoi, pivotant sur des gonds attaqués par la rouille, les battants en fer forgé du grand portail s'écartèrent et Shûichi quitta le zoo.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**Struthioniformes** : ordre d'oiseaux incapables de voler, dont la plupart ont actuellement disparu.  
**Rookerie** : importante colonie d'oiseaux ou de mammifères marins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : effectivement Shûichi s'en prend plein la tête, et ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que ça va s'arranger (mais pas non plus dans les suivants, d'ailleurs...) Merci en tout cas pour tes commentaires !

* * *

**PARTIE III : ÉVISCÉRATION**

**Chapitre XI**

Un brouillard nettement plus dense que dans le parc envahissait la placette dallée dans laquelle Shûichi venait de déboucher. L'environnement était à nouveau radicalement différent de tout ce qu'il avait traversé jusqu'à présent et lui rappelait le quartier de Shinjuku, avec ses tours lancées à l'assaut du ciel dont le faîte se perdait dans la brume, ses innombrables boutiques aux enseignes voyantes, ses bars et ses boîtes de nuit.

Ou, plus exactement, une version hideuse et altérée de ce qu'il connaissait de Shinjuku ; ici, tout disparaissait sous un manteau de crasse, les vitres étaient brisées, les enseignes arrachées, les néons cassés. Plus encore qu'ailleurs, l'endroit respirait l'abandon et la désolation en l'absence des passants qui, de jour comme de nuit, animaient les lieux. Pas de musique ni de lumières, des entrées obstruées par des planches quand elles n'étaient pas complètement murées ; une odeur épaisse de rance, d'urine et de décomposition organique ajoutait encore au sordide de l'endroit. Shûichi se retourna vers les grilles du zoo mais elles étaient à nouveau closes et il ne distinguait plus rien des allées qu'il venait de parcourir, comme si elles avaient été effacées de cette nouvelle réalité. Ce qui, dans cet univers, n'avait rien de bien surprenant, en fin de compte.

Il hésitait sur la route à suivre, en l'absence du moindre indice susceptible de lui indiquer un chemin, lorsque le fracas métallique d'une poubelle renversée, sur sa gauche, mit un terme à ses atermoiements ; deux cosplays de Ryûichi Sakuma se dirigeaient vers lui, brandissant leur pied de micro, suivis de près par trois lycéennes dépenaillées à l'air agressif. Sans plus attendre, il fila par la droite. La rue était large mais des véhicules à l'abandon, jetés en travers de la chaussée, entravaient sa fuite, de même que les décombres qui parsemaient le sol comme autant de pièges destinés à le blesser. Cette partie-là de la ville, qui offrait une ressemblance de plus en plus poussée avec le Tôkyô qui lui était familier, n'était en revanche pas déserte du tout ; des lycéennes et des cosplays en peuplaient les rues ainsi que des pandas, volant en groupe comme des moucherons.

Shûichi ne tarda pas à réaliser que tenter de semer ses poursuivants en coupant par des ruelles était tout sauf une bonne idée. Des caisses, blocs de béton, grillages rouillés, poutres métalliques les encombraient, ralentissant impitoyablement sa progression. Et si les groupies n'étaient pas très rapides, chaussées pour la plupart d'escarpins à talons hauts ou de bottes à semelles compensées, les cosplays se déplaçaient beaucoup plus vite, d'une curieuse démarche sautillante rappelant celle d'un enfant bondissant dans des flaques.

Alors que le garçon dégringolait d'un amas de gravats en équilibre précaire, il tomba sur un groupe d'une dizaine de filles qui lui barraient la route d'un air résolu. Il vira à angle droit et s'engouffra dans un étroit passage qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour crasseuse d'un ensemble d'immeubles. Une porte basse, piquetée de rouille, était entrouverte et il se rua à l'intérieur. Une obscurité presque totale le happa aussitôt et il lui fallut quelques minutes, hautement angoissantes, avant que sa vue s'habitue aux ténèbres et qu'il parvienne à distinguer les contours de murs nus. Une odeur de poussière et de moisi le prit à la gorge et il se mit à tousser bruyamment, suffoqué. La crise calmée, il tira son téléphone portable de sa poche et entreprit un examen plus détaillé des lieux.

Un couloir s'étendait devant lui, percé de portes à gauche et à droite. Un réseau de câbles, de gaines et de conduits longeait le plafond, au milieu de néons inutilisables. Du salpêtre envahissait le bas des murs sur lesquels il fleurissait en plaques noires et dentelées. En dehors de lui, il ne semblait y avoir personne.

Lentement, Shûichi remonta le couloir, sans tenir compte des embranchements qui s'ouvraient de part et d'autre à intervalles réguliers. Il finit par arriver jusqu'à un ascenseur, toujours en service en dépit de son état de délabrement inquiétant. Dans la cabine, tous les boutons étaient arrachés à l'exception du 15, qu'il pressa. Le garçon s'était fait à l'idée que, d'une certaine manière, son chemin était balisé depuis le début, dès l'instant où la Mercedes avait quitté la route et basculé dans le fossé. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un nouveau couloir un peu mieux éclairé que le précédent, mais quand il poussa la double porte de sécurité qui en fermait l'accès, Shûichi se retrouva soudain dans un grand espace clair et lumineux – mais baignant dans une lumière pâle, plombée et déprimante – éclairé par d'immenses baies vitrées ainsi qu'une verrière au plafond. Devant lui s'étendaient des allées spacieuses carrelées de crème, bordées de vitrines luxueuses et de devantures artistiquement agencées ; il se trouvait dans une galerie commerciale.

Alors, bien sûr, la plupart des boutiques avaient leur rideau baissé, tagués par des inscriptions obscènes. Tout était sale, vétuste, et certaines des grandes baies de verre étaient fendues, opaques de crasse ; mais pour le jeune chanteur, il s'agissait d'un univers familier, presque rassurant. Ce qui l'était déjà nettement moins étaient les panneaux géants suspendus au plafond, à la gloire des Nittle Grasper : affiches d'albums et de concerts, anciens ou récents, ainsi que la publicité pour une version DVD de l'enregistrement mythique de leur concert d'adieu au Budôkan, en édition remasterisée comprenant un disque entier de bonus. Tout ceci était… irréel.

Un petit gloussement enfantin, cependant, ne tarda pas à dissiper cette impression. Émergeant d'une allée sur sa droite, trois Kumagorô se précipitaient sur lui, leur arme levée, et il détala aussitôt. Dans cet univers, la sécurité n'existait pas.

Deux cosplays surgirent brusquement devant lui et l'un deux l'atteignit au genou avec son pied de micro. Shûichi glapit de douleur, fit un bond en arrière et s'enfuit le long d'une allée secondaire. Là, les murs, les vitrines étaient tapissés de versions plus petites des panneaux accrochés dans la galerie. Un monde où Tatsuha, le frère cadet de Yuki, se trouverait à son aise, songea le chanteur sans cesser de courir en traînant la jambe, poursuivi par les cosplays et quelques Kumagorô vindicatifs. Tout au bout de l'allée, la porte en bois lustré d'un bar, le New York, était entrebâillée et il la poussa vivement avant de la claquer avec fracas et d'en coincer la poignée avec le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'autorisa ensuite à frotter doucement son genou douloureux qui, maintenant que l'excitation de sa fuite avait disparu, le lançait horriblement.

Le bar dans lequel il venait de s'engouffrer était à l'abandon, tout comme le reste, mais n'en conservait pas moins un certain cachet ; meublé avec sobriété mais bon goût, il était à la fois moderne et chaleureux. La décoration était discrète, rien de tapageur ou d'ostentatoire n'ornait les murs blancs habillés de boiseries dépouillées. Pour Shûichi, qui avait travaillé un temps dans un café lorsqu'il était lycéen, l'évidence sautait aux yeux : cet établissement était réservé à l'élite, il n'y avait qu'à regarder les étiquettes des bouteilles alignées derrière le comptoir ; des marques prestigieuses de spiritueux, de grands crus de vins fins : de véritables nectars. Le matériel n'était pas en reste, de même que le mobilier ; bien que râpées et couvertes de poussière, les banquettes avaient le grain du cuir le plus fin.

Shûichi traversa la salle jusqu'à un mur auquel des photos étaient accrochées, soigneusement présentées dans des cadres argentés. Des artistes pour la plupart, acteurs célèbres ou musiciens. L'une d'elles représentait les Nittles Grasper alors au sommet de leur popularité, signée par chacun de ses trois membres. Une autre était un portrait de Ryûichi Sakuma sur scène, prise alors qu'il se tournait vers l'objectif, le regard allumé par un éclat vif, presque fiévreux, intense et troublant. Juste en dessous, à même le mur, était écrit au marqueur noir « Pour toujours à toi, Ryûichi. Tatsuha ». Tatsuha ? Shûichi fronça les sourcils. Le seul qu'il connaissait était le frère de son amant. Certes, c'était un fan absolu, un peu extrême, des Nittle Grasper et plus précisément de leur chanteur mais… Était-ce possible qu'il s'agisse du même ? Ryûichi Sakuma étant un artiste connu sur une bonne partie de la planète, il n'était pas déraisonnable de penser qu'il avait des centaines de fans prénommés Tatsuha à travers le pays ?

Il examinait les lieux quand un bruit le fit tressaillir et se retourner vivement en direction du comptoir. Un bruit qui, pour lui, était familier, car il s'agissait de l'ouverture d'un tiroir-caisse. Il repassa derrière le comptoir terni, marqué de taches poisseuses, et s'approcha prudemment de la caisse ; évidemment, il n'y avait personne susceptible de l'avoir ouverte où que ce fût. Le tiroir était vide à l'exception d'un rectangle de papier glacé posé dans un emplacement à billets. Intrigué, Shûichi s'en empara et s'approcha d'une fenêtre afin de mieux lire ce qui y était écrit.

_Événement !_

_À l'occasion de la sortie de Sleepless Beauty, leur nouveau single après trois ans d'absence, les Nittle Grasper seront en dédicace au Clock Tower records le 19 septembre à partir de 15 heures. Ne manquez pas ce rendez-vous !_

Au verso était imprimé le plan d'accès au Clock Tower records, l'un des plus grands disquaires de Tôkyô. Le garçon le connaissait bien, il lui arrivait d'y passer des heures à déambuler le long des rayons, à la recherche de nouveautés asiatiques ou internationales ; étendu sur six étages, chacun avait largement de quoi y trouver son bonheur !

Il se trouvait donc bien à Shinjuku, ou du moins un Shinjuku parallèle, avec des lieux connus mais altérés. Le disquaire constituait visiblement sa prochaine destination, mais comment s'y rendre à partir de cet endroit qu'il n'identifiait pas ?

Il y avait une porte derrière le comptoir, débouchant sur un local où étaient entreposées les denrées alimentaires, les boissons et les fournitures, une petite pièce adjacente faisant office de vestiaire. Une trappe était percée dans un coin, fermée par une grille métallique. Avec un soupir, Shûichi tira dessus pour l'arracher. Il avait eu son content de conduits et autres canalisations dans l'académie de musique, mais apparemment, son chemin l'amenait à passer par là. Au moins le boyau était-il un peu moins crasseux et puant que celui qu'il avait précédemment emprunté. D'ailleurs, il semblait aussi plus court, vu qu'une faible lumière lui parvenait, à l'autre extrémité.

Il en était à mi-parcours quand l'abominable larsen se déclencha sans crier gare, lui vrillant atrocement les tympans. Il plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles mais le son était trop aigu, trop strident et, au bord de la nausée, il finit par perdre conscience.

L'obscurité était totale lorsqu'il revint à lui, et la sensation d'enfermement qu'il éprouva en tentant de se lever provoqua en lui un brutal élancement de panique tétanisante avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il se trouvait dans un étroit conduit quand la sirène avait retenti. Maladroitement, il glissa sa main droite le long de son corps et l'introduisit difficilement dans sa poche pour en extraire son téléphone, qu'il alluma ; mais tout demeura d'encre autour de lui. Il reprit sa lente reptation dans la canalisation, qui lui parut subitement s'être étendue de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et finit par déboucher dans un large dégagement qu'il identifia au bout de quelques instants comme étant une autre aile du centre commercial, considérablement plus sale et altérée ; le sol était une grille de fer rouillée et bosselée, crevée par endroits ; dans les vitrines, dont le verre brisé saillait en pointes acérées, étaient accrochées de petites silhouettes que le jeune chanteur se garda bien d'examiner de plus près ; enfin, une odeur de pourri empuantissait tout.

L'écho d'un pas sur le métal le fit se retourner vivement, juste à temps pour parer l'attaque d'une groupie hystérique qu'il repoussa brutalement avant de s'enfuir. Pas le temps de réfléchir à un quelconque plan, tout ce qui importait était de se mettre hors de portée des furies qui affluaient vers lui en l'invectivant de leurs voix basses et éraillées. Des cosplays et des Kumagorô ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à la poursuite, émergeant de tous les recoins que comptait l'étage, et le garçon se retrouva rapidement aux abois, incapable de trouver une issue dans ce labyrinthe d'allées qui se coupaient et se recoupaient pour ne donner que sur des culs-de-sac ou des accès condamnés. Au-dessus de la verrière, remplacée par un lacis infernal de fils barbelés, des pandas tournaient, cherchant à l'atteindre de leur rayon destructeur.

Les ascenseurs lui apparurent enfin, à demi masqués par des planches grossièrement clouées qu'il abattit à coups de pied. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent quand il pressa le bouton d'appel, mais quand Shûichi s'y précipita, son pied ne rencontra que du vide : la cabine n'était pas là et, emporté par son élan, il chuta dans le conduit béant de l'ascenseur. Avant qu'il ait le temps de crier, cependant, il se reçut lourdement sur le toit de l'appareil, bloqué moins de deux mètres plus bas. Au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque tant son cœur battait violemment, les bras et les jambes en gelée, Shûichi demeura plusieurs minutes immobile, incapable de croire à sa chance, imaginant la chute vertigineuse à laquelle il avait échappé, le craquement sinistre de ses os se rompant à son atterrissage. Il serrait toujours dans son poing crispé son téléphone et, une fois quelque peu remis, il balaya les alentours de son faisceau. Il était vivant, certes, mais si l'ascenseur redémarrait soudain ? S'il… _remontait_ ?

Comme pour lui donner raison, un choc violent ébranla la cabine, et avec un grincement sinistre, celle-ci se mit non à monter mais à descendre. Lentement au début puis de plus en plus vite, et le garçon, cramponné de toutes ses forces à une barre, muet de terreur, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'enfoncer à toute allure vers une inéluctable fin, incapable de stopper le mécanisme ou de faire le moindre geste, le souffle coupé par la rapidité vertigineuse de la chute. À une vitesse pareille, l'ascenseur se disloquerait en arrivant au bas du conduit et il en irait de même pour lui. Les yeux fermés, les doigts crispés sur la barre de métal, il se laissait entraîner au cœur des ténèbres, attendant le choc.

L'ascenseur filait vers le bas depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité quand il lui sembla qu'il décélérait ; en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Shûichi le sentit nettement ralentir, et il vit un carré de lumière se dessiner dans la paroi noire du conduit. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa avec un ultime soubresaut et le garçon s'autorisa enfin à lâcher la barre, dépliant péniblement ses doigts contractés et endoloris avant de se laisser glisser le long de la cabine. Ce n'est que lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'avait plus de forces et il tomba à genoux, les jambes molles, cependant que l'ascenseur se remettait en route et reprenait sa plongée vers quelque abîme qu'il n'était aucunement désireux d'approcher de plus près.

Au bout de quelques instants, ses jambes acceptant à nouveau de le soutenir, Shûichi se remit debout et promena le faisceau du téléphone sur ses alentours ; aussi crasseux et dégradés que tout le reste, il ne s'agissait toutefois plus d'une galerie commerciale mais de l'intérieur d'un magasin ; un disquaire, plus exactement, à en juger par les linéaires qui s'étendaient à perte de vue devant lui, dans lesquels étaient placés des CD. À l'entrée de chaque rayon étaient installées des bornes d'écoutes, la plupart sévèrement vandalisées. Quelques affiches en lambeaux, tachetées de moisissure, pendaient tristement le long des murs aux allures de barrières de chantier.

Si c'était là l'intérieur du Clock Tower records, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment au souvenir qu'en avait le jeune chanteur. Sans réelle surprise, celui-ci constata que tous les CD étaient des disques des Nittle Grasper, albums ou singles, ainsi que de Ryûichi Sakuma, produits au cours de sa carrière en solo aux États-Unis, après la séparation du groupe.

Un grésillement se fit soudain entendre, précédant les premières notes tonitruantes de _Shining Collection_, l'un des plus grands hits des Nittle Grasper. Shûichi tressaillit violemment, affolé, mais il ne s'agissait que de l'un des hauts parleurs ; quelques secondes plus tard, provenant d'un autre appareil, c'est _Be there_, une chanson de Ryûichi Sakuma, qui vint se superposer à la première, suivie par _Sleepless Beauty_, résultant en une intolérable cacophonie diffusée au volume le plus élevé. Le garçon détala vers un passage formé par de hautes bâches de plastique et déboucha dans une grande salle au centre de laquelle étaient installées une estrade, trois tables et autant de chaises. Une sorte de cage grillagée l'entourait, et une étroite allée de fils de fer barbelés y donnait accès. Des gravats et débris divers s'entassaient le long des murs auxquels étaient fixées des affiches démesurées à la gloire de Ryûchi Sakuma.

Prudemment, Shûichi s'engagea dans le sinistre passage et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Les tables étaient couvertes de poussière et d'une crasse graisseuse, mais sur celle du milieu trônait un billet pour un concert : le premier concert des Nittle Grasper au lendemain de leur reformation, au Pelshana, la salle qui avait été celle où le groupe s'était véritablement lancé.

Le Pelshana… Les Bad Luck aussi y avaient joué. Ce n'était pas une très grande salle mais elle était devenue mythique après avoir accueilli les débuts des Grasper. Hiroshi et lui avaient passé des heures à évoquer leurs premiers pas sur scène dans cette même salle, en rêvant d'égaler la popularité de leurs illustres prédécesseurs.

Un choc brutal à l'épaule le tira abruptement de ses souvenirs et il se retourna vivement pour voir un cosplay lever le pied de micro qu'il venait de lui abattre sur le dos ; gêné par l'exiguïté de la cage qui cerclait l'estrade, il avait du mal à manier son arme, ce qui avait sauvé la vie de Shûichi dont il visait la tête. Le garçon évita la seconde attaque d'un saut de côté et bouscula son assaillant d'un coup d'épaule pour l'écarter, mais s'arrêta net ; durant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré sa rêverie, le passage barbelé s'était peuplé de cosplays et de lycéennes qui semblaient faire la queue, non pour avoir son autographe mais pour lui porter chacun un coup fatal ! Désemparé, le garçon recula : il ne pouvait pas déborder pareille foule, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'enfuir de cet endroit clos. Il était pris aussi sûrement qu'un rat dans une nasse.

Étreint par l'énergie des désespérés, le jeune chanteur poussa brutalement une des tables au bas de l'estrade et la dirigea tout droit vers la file d'attente. Néanmoins, au lieu de l'utiliser comme d'un coin – ce qui n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose – il bondit dessus et escalada vivement la paroi grillagée de la cage puis sauta au sol et détala à toutes jambes tandis que ses poursuivants, prisonniers du carcan de barbelés, se bousculaient pour en sortir. Dans le fond de la salle, une palissade masquait en partie un autre passage qui débouchait, lui, sur une grande pièce envahie de Kumagorô mais pourvue de grandes portes doubles largement ouvertes. Galvanisé par cette vision, Shûichi traversa ce nouvel espace en un éclair, bondissant par-dessus les rayonnages, évitant avec une adresse miraculeuse les attaques de ses ennemis. Un dernier effort le jeta dans la rue, ou du moins l'infernal agencement de fer et de béton qui en tenait lieu, et il reprit sa fuite, assailli de toutes parts par les créatures qui colonisaient les lieux.

De culs-de-sac en voies barrées, déployant des trésors d'énergie pour échapper à ses poursuivants, le garçon finit par atteindre une rue qui lui était familière, reconstitution presque à l'identique d'un endroit qu'il connaissait bien : les abords du Pelshana. Ici se trouvait le bar où Hiro et lui se rendaient rituellement avant un concert ; là, une discothèque à la mode ; et là, un _Convenience Store_. Le Pelshana n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Bientôt, en effet, se dressait devant lui la façade austère de la salle de spectacles, étrangement épargnée par la décrépitude ambiante. Juste à côté de l'entrée, sous un éclairage cassé, était garée une moto de petite cylindrée, sans antivol, les clefs sur le contact. Mais qui, dans cet endroit, pourrait bien se préoccuper de voler une moto ?

Reprenant haleine, Shûichi s'avisa que ses poursuivants avaient abandonné leur chasse. Seul régnait le silence, à nouveau.

Après un dernier regard à la rue déserte, il entra dans le bâtiment.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_**Shinjuku** : Il s'agit de l'un des quartiers les plus animés de Tôkyô, mais aussi un haut lieu des affaires abritant le siège de nombreuses grandes sociétés. C'est là que se trouve le gouvernement de la préfecture de Tôkyô. On y trouve aussi des cinémas, restaurants, bars, et des hôtels internationaux.  
**Budôkan** : grande salle de spectacle tôkyôïte, qui accueille aussi bien des concerts que des événements sportifs.  
**Clock Tower records** : il existe un disquaire Tower records à Tôkyô, dans le quartier de Shibuya, qui passe pour être l'un des plus grands magasins de disques du monde, s'étendant sur une superficie de neuf étages. Clock Tower records n'existe pas, en revanche ; il s'agit simplement là d'un petit clin d'œil à la série de jeux vidéo _Clock Tower_, l'un des tout premiers survival-horror.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**PARTIE III : ÉVISCÉRATION **

**Chapitre XII : Tatsuha**

Le Pelshana. Chaque fois qu'il en avait franchi le seuil, en qualité d'invité ou de spectateur, Shûichi avait invariablement éprouvé un petit frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Cette fois encore, le frisson était là mais n'avait plus rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment d'excitation. Des choses funestes étaient à l'œuvre ici, et il s'en allait les affronter. Jusqu'à quand tout ceci allait-il durer ? Et où était Yuki ?

Le hall de la salle de concert était vide et plongé dans la pénombre mais le jeune chanteur connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. À sa gauche, la billetterie ; à sa droite, les toilettes et une buvette. Des escaliers latéraux conduisaient aux gradins et une porte centrale, au fond, débouchait dans la fosse. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas pris le même chemin, bavardant avec Hiro et d'autres amis, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée de voir ses artistes favoris se produire sur scène ?

Lentement, il traversa le hall et passa les doubles portes métalliques peintes en gris. Un couloir de quelques mètres conduisait dans la fosse ; la salle était vide, bien entendu, jonchée de déchets en tous genres, et dans les gradins, beaucoup de sièges manquaient. Sur la scène dépouillée de tout instrument se tenait une personne que Shûichi reconnut sans mal. Comment aurait-il pu se méprendre sur des traits qui étaient la réplique exacte de ceux de Yuki ? La même silhouette élancée, la même voix, seuls différaient les cheveux, d'un noir de jais, et les yeux, tout aussi sombres.

« Tatsuha ? » appela-t-il, hésitant.

L'interpellé ne leva pas la tête et continua de fixer un morceau de papier qu'il avait à la main. Shûichi constata qu'il portait sa tenue de moine, la longue robe noire et le manteau safran qui la complétait. Le souvenir de la moto rangée devant la salle traversa l'esprit du garçon et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son beau-frère avait fait le trajet depuis Kyôto dans cette tenue. Sauf que, bien sûr, ils ne se trouvaient pas vraiment à Tôkyô, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tatsuha ? » réitéra-t-il en venant s'arrêter au pied de la scène. Cette fois, le garçon se tourna vers lui d'un geste lent et Shûichi tressaillit presque en croisant son regard hanté et douloureux ; les yeux de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des nuits et passé de longues heures à ruminer sa peine.

« Shûichi… répondit-il d'une voix atone. Qu'est-ce… que tu fais ici ?

- Je peux te poser la même question ! Où sommes-nous ? Quel est cet endroit ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas. C'est ici que monsieur Sakuma a débuté sa carrière, et c'est ici aussi qu'il y a mis fin. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer ? Après trois ans d'absence il était enfin revenu au Japon, et à cause de toi il en est reparti ! »

Le ton haineux des derniers mots n'échappa pas à Shûichi, que l'attaque verbale prit néanmoins de court. Pourquoi une telle accusation ? Il n'avait absolument rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec les agissements de Ryûichi Sakuma !

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! protesta-t-il. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi monsieur Sakuma a décidé de repartir aux États-Unis ! »

Tatsuha lui décocha en retour un regard empli d'une rage meurtrière ; une fureur homicide s'y lisait.

« C'est à cause de toi qu'il y a eu ce stupide duel de chansons entre les Nittle Grasper et les Bad Luck. Et les Grasper ont perdu ! Eux avaient tout fait à la régulière mais toi et tes copains vous êtes introduits sur scène pour tout saboter. Suite à ça, Ryûichi est reparti ! Si tu n'avais pas ramené avec toi cette espèce de folle dans son panda volant, il serait resté au Japon !

- Mais non, je…

Tais-toi, gronda le moine avec férocité. Peux-tu seulement imaginer combien de temps j'ai attendu qu'il revienne ? Mon rêve s'était enfin réalisé et il a fallu que tu gâches tout. Ryûichi a choisi de te laisser la place et il est parti. Tu as détruit mes rêves et mes espérances, Shûichi ! Maintenant, tu vas payer ! »

La salle, autour d'eux, se mit à changer ; les gradins disparurent, la scène s'enfonça dans le sol, les murs se tapissèrent d'étagères dans lesquelles étaient rangés des CD, des milliers de CD audio. Comme venues de très loin, les paroles de _Be there_ retentirent, étrangement déformées et ralenties, résonnant dans cette vaste arène de béton et de métal.

« Tu as la gloire, l'argent et le cœur de mon frère, cracha Tatsuha qui lui faisait à présent face, éloigné de quelques mètres. Ça ne te suffisait pas, hein ? Il a fallu que tu fasses encore tes caprices. Mais c'est fini, à présent. »

Il leva la main et une dizaine de CD quittèrent leur rack pour venir flotter au-dessus de lui. Les boîtiers de plastique s'ouvrirent avec un bel ensemble et en jaillirent des disques aux bords dentelés, aussi acérés et redoutables que des étoiles de ninja.

« Tu vas payer pour m'avoir enlevé mon cher Ryûichi ! »

D'un geste, il dirigea les CD droit sur Shûichi qui bondit pour les éviter – d'extrême justesse. Les lames tranchantes comme des rasoirs ricochèrent contre le sol avec un tintement métallique et reprirent leur place au-dessus de Tatsuha. Un ronron sifflant accompagnait leur rotation, rappelant de manière fort désagréable une roulette de dentiste.

« Tatsuha ! s'écria le chanteur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! C'est la vérité ! Monsieur Sakuma a toujours fait ce dont il avait envie, ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il est parti !

- Tu mens. Sans les Grasper, Bad Luck a le champ libre. Avoue que tu es content qu'il soit reparti ! Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. En comparaison, tu es inexistant ! »

Dix autres CD sortirent de leur rack et Tatsuha les projeta à la suite, d'un mouvement croisé, sur Shûichi qui esquiva à nouveau de justesse avant de tenter de se jeter sur son adversaire. Mauvais calcul, les CD amorcèrent une courbe élégante et lui tailladèrent l'avant-bras gauche, qu'il avait levé in extremis en un geste de défense. Le jeune moine se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te figures ? Tu ne peux rien contre Ryûichi Sakuma. Ce sont ses CD, imbécile ! »

Une nouvelle attaque contraignit Shûichi à se retrancher au fond de la salle. De grosses gouttes de sang coulaient de son bras mais l'adrénaline qui coulait à flots dans ses veines neutralisait pour l'instant toute sensation de douleur. Tout comme ses deux précédents adversaires, Tatsuha avait la ferme intention de l'envoyer _ad patres_, et il avait de la réserve : s'il décidait de lancer sur lui les milliers de CD entreposés le long des murs, il ne resterait de lui qu'un petit tas de chair à pâtée sanguinolente. Il n'avait rien pour se défendre ; à trop fuir, il épuiserait ses forces. Il devait contre-attaquer, mais comment ?

Malheureusement, le garçon n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution quand un disque l'atteignit au cou. Peu profondément, par chance, mais la vive douleur qui le traversa lui fit cruellement prendre conscience qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort ; un demi centimètre plus bas, un tout petit peu plus à gauche, et c'est la carotide qu'il aurait tranchée. Éperdu, Shûichi trébucha et tomba sur les fesses, épuisé soudain mais lucide ; parti comme il l'était, il n'en avait plus longtemps.

« Bien, il est temps d'en finir. On ne va tout de même pas y passer la journée, et j'ai des obligations au temple. »

D'un geste désinvolte, Tatsuha fit jaillir des centaines de CD de leurs boîtiers. Shûichi blêmit : une seule attaque et c'en serait terminé, il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette vague meurtrière dont le bourdonnement strident l'assourdissait, couvrant complètement la voix de Ryûichi Sakuma.

Sakuma ! Il pouvait peut-être… C'était son dernier espoir. Il fit glisser son sac de son épaule et y plongea la main, à la recherche d'une petite boîte en plastique. Là ! Il y était !

« Tatsuha ! cria-t-il en ouvrant fébrilement le couvercle. Tatsuha, attends !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Inutile d'essayer de gagner du temps.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Attrape ! »

Il tira un petit bijou argenté et le lança vers le jeune moine qui le saisit au vol.

« Une bague ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? C'est monsieur Sakuma qui me l'a donnée le jour de l'enregistrement du _Hit Stage_. J'ai aussi son autographe, regarde ! »

Shûichi sortit de la boîte un petit morceau de papier tout froissé, couvert de l'écriture en pattes de mouche si caractéristique du chanteur des Nittle Grasper, que l'œil exercé du fan absolu qu'était Tatsuha identifia instantanément.

« Son… son autographe ? Oui… C'est vraiment le vrai. Oh, par tout les kamis…

- Et j'ai encore mieux. Regarde ! »

De la boîte, encore, il tira un petit article qu'il leva bien haut, à l'attention de son adversaire qui ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête entre la bague et l'autographe.

« Une dent de sagesse de monsieur Sakuma ! annonça-t-il d'une voix raffermie. Des autographes il en existe plein, mais ça ?

- Donne ! ordonna Tatsuha, les yeux fous, saisi d'une frénésie malsaine. Donne-la moi tout de suite !

- Bien volontiers. Va donc la chercher ! »

Shûichi lança la dent vers le fond enténébré de la scène, et tandis que Tatsuha se ruait à sa recherche, le chanteur sortit de la boîte le dernier objet qu'elle recelait : un yo-yo en bois blanc. Il le fit tournoyer au bout de sa ficelle, comme une fronde, et le lâcha directement sur le jeune moine qui le reçut en plein front et poussa un cri de douleur mêlé d'extase. Car ce yo-yo, il l'avait compris, deviné à l'instant où il avait frappé sa tête, était…

« Le yo-yo de monsieur Sakuma ?

- Oui. Il m'a donné tout ça. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il est reparti. Nous somme rivaux, c'est vrai… mais aussi amis. »

Tatsuha ramassa respectueusement la bague, la dent et le yo-yo et les serra tout contre sa poitrine, le visage soudain éclairé par un sourire radieux empli de sérénité.

« Les affaires de monsieur Sakuma… pour moi… pour toujours… » murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisée avant de disparaître progressivement cependant que l'intérieur du Pelshana reprenait son aspect originel. À l'endroit où s'était tenu Tatsuha brillait un petit carré de papier glacé ; un pass pour une journée dans le complexe de loisirs de l'île d'Odaiba.

Shûichi le plaça dans sa poche et quitta la salle de spectacles par la coulisse.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_**Note** : la dent de sagesse et le yo-yo sont des cadeaux insolites que j'ai empruntés à l'anime (Ryûichi se promène vraiment avec ça sur lui, et bien d'autres choses…). La bague et l'autographe, eux, sont tirés du manga.


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il fallait bien ça pour en venir à bout !

* * *

**PARTIE IV : ÉLIMINATION **

**Chapitre XIII**

Shûichi avait à peine rejoint la coulisse que l'excitation générée par l'affrontement se dissipa et il serra contre lui son avant-bras blessé. Le sang continuait à couler et il fallait à tout prix qu'il se soigne avant de poursuivre plus en avant son périple. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les loges, il fut soudain frappé par le fait que l'obscurité qui noyait les lieux était toujours présente ; les coulisses du Pelshana baignaient dans des ténèbres opaques et une décrépitude encore plus tangible qu'auparavant. Non que l'univers envahi de brouillard qu'il arpentait depuis l'accident eût été beaucoup plus agréable, mais il était nettement moins effrayant.

Il atteignit l'aile des loges et enfonça la porte de la première qu'il trouva ; elle n'était d'ailleurs pas verrouillée, le bois avait seulement gonflé et frottait par terre. Une abominable bouffée de moisi s'échappa de la pièce lorsqu'il poussa le battant et il recula, suffoqué.

Les loges du Pelshana étaient de petites pièces, tapissées dans un coin par un large miroir. Celle où Shûichi entra était barrée à moitié par un grillage hérissé de pointes ; une caisse vermoulue faisait office de siège et le miroir brisé, tout piqueté, lui renvoya l'image de ses traits enlaidis et vieillis, plissés comme ceux d'un singe. Saisi, le jeune chanteur recula et quand il porta à nouveau les yeux sur le miroir, plus rien ne persistait de l'affreuse illusion.

Le garçon s'assit précautionneusement sur la caisse, qui gémit sous son poids, et tira le restant du rouleau de bande de son sac. Il n'avait rien pour désinfecter ses plaies mais il les entoura du bandage et serra fermement de manière à stopper l'hémorragie. Il se sentait recru de fatigue, épuisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. S'il restait plus longtemps ainsi, même sur cet inconfortable siège, il sentait qu'il s'endormirait irrémédiablement, et tout au fond de lui, il savait que s'il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait jamais. Secouant sa torpeur, il ramassa son sac et quitta la loge d'une démarche titubante, en se frottant les yeux. Arrivé au bout du couloir qui menait à la sortie, de l'autre côté de la salle de spectacles, il avait déjà nettement moins sommeil et une fois qu'il eut poussé la lourde porte donnant sur la rue, toute sensation de fatigue s'était envolée. Non qu'il se soit senti frais et dispos, mais l'épuisement qui pesait sur lui avait disparu.

Ce qui était une très bonne chose, car le jeune chanteur n'avait pas fait trois mètres qu'un cosplay jaillit de derrière un mur et se précipita sur lui, ne le manquant de son arme que de quelques centimètres. Tous ses sens à nouveau mobilisés, Shûichi se remit à courir, espérant que le hasard, son instinct ou quelque force supérieure le conduirait jusqu'à sa prochaine étape : le complexe de loisirs d'Odaiba.

Shûichi s'était souvent rendu dans ce centre gigantesque, aménagé sur l'île artificielle d'Odaiba, dans la baie de Tôkyô. En famille ou avec des amis la plupart du temps, mais la sortie qui demeurait gravée dans son cœur était celle qu'il avait faite en compagnie de Yuki, un jour tout entier. Cette fois, cependant, il doutait fort de passer un agréable moment dans ce qui était sans doute une version au-delà de l'infernal de complexe de détente de son souvenir. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, traqué de toutes parts par des cosplays, des lycéennes et des Kumagorô, sans oublier les pandas qui oeuvraient de loin et tentaient de l'arroser de leurs rayons meurtriers. Il n'y avait sur sa route aucun endroit susceptible de l'abriter un peu de ses assaillants, qui paraissaient se multiplier au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il courait au hasard, incapable de déterminer où il allait, ne reconnaissant rien de ces allées crasseuses, puantes et à demi envahies de gravats.

Alors qu'il débouchait d'une étroite ruelle, la mer lui apparut soudain ; une étendue noire, lourde et lisse comme une nappe d'hydrocarbure, surplombée par un mur de brouillard. Face à lui, à une centaine de mètres, se dressait le Rainbow Bridge, caricature de l'élégante structure aérienne qui enjambait la baie de Tôkyô. De profondes lézardes labouraient les pylônes supportant les haubans dont les câbles étaient rompus par endroits. Juste à l'entrée du pont, un autobus calciné bloquait une des voies, jeté en travers de la route, barrée sur tout le reste de sa largeur par une quadruple rangée de barbelés. Le passage piétonnier de gauche avait totalement disparu et celui de droite paraissait dangereusement branlant, sans plus aucun garde-fou. Le garçon, néanmoins, ne s'arrêta qu'un bref instant, prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil au groupe de ses poursuivants et se lança à l'assaut des presque six cents mètres qui le séparaient de l'île d'Odaiba : pas comme s'il avait beaucoup le choix.

Sans regarder en bas, redoutant de perdre sa détermination à la vue de l'eau noire qui ne reflétait pas la moindre lumière, Shûichi courut aveuglément le long de la passerelle piétonne sans se laisser le temps de penser qu'une partie du tablier du pont pouvait à tout moment s'effondrer sous ses pas. Hors d'haleine, il laissa enfin le Rainbow Bridge derrière lui et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à une rangée d'arcades envahie d'ombre. Là, enfin, il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle. Aucun bruit autour de lui en dehors de sa respiration saccadée qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler. Pour l'instant, il avait semé ses poursuivants.

Prudemment, il lança un coup d'œil à ses alentours. De l'obscurité surnaturelle et de la brume cotonneuse émergeaient les contours sombres du Zepp de Tôkyô, une célèbre salle de concerts dans laquelle les Bad Luck s'étaient produits à plusieurs reprises. Des barricades de planches et de grillage hérissaient un parvis jonché d'immondices et une eau croupie stagnait au fond de bassins carrés aux fontaines taries.

Le cœur serré, Shûichi évoqua le souvenir de la journée passée en ce même endroit en compagnie de Yuki. De véritables touristes ! Un simple couple d'amoureux en sortie avec la seule idée en tête de s'amuser et de profiter de leur temps de libre. Le romancier s'était montré étonnamment disponible et détendu, même s'il avait agi de manière substantiellement moins bruyante et enthousiaste que son jeune amant, et il avait même accepté de faire des purikura avec lui. Une belle journée, oui.

« Yuki… » murmura tristement le chanteur, balayant du regard le paysage désolé qui s'étendait devant lui. Quand tout cela prendrait-il fin ? Yuki se trouvait-il à Odaiba ?

Un bruit de pas tout proche le tira de ses amères pensées et il se tapit derrière un pilier, tous ses sens mobilisés, prêt à fuir au moindre danger. Deux lycéennes passèrent à quelques mètres de lui, la plus petite tenant à la main, outre un stylo plume, un ballon de baudruche rouge vif accroché à un long fil. Le garçon frissonna. C'était macabre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cet univers. S'il ne retrouvait pas Yuki très vite, il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou.

Une fois les deux groupies hors de portée, il se faufila le long des arcades de ce qui avait été une galerie commerciale, mais dont ne subsistaient plus, en lieu et place de boutiques, que des cellules grillagées dans lesquelles étaient pendues de tristes guenilles. En temps normal, Odaiba était un immense complexe dédié aux loisirs, fréquenté par des milliers de personnes quelle que soit la saison. On y trouvait des attractions, d'innombrables boutiques, des bars et des restaurants, deux musées et même les locaux de Fuji TV. Un paradis où les Tokyôïtes venaient se détendre en famille ou entre amis, où chacun pouvait trouver son bonheur. Shûichi lança un dernier coup d'œil à la cantonade et fila au petit trot vers la silhouette noire d'un bâtiment qui se dressait à peu de distance. Les portes avaient été arrachées de leurs gonds et gisaient quelques mètres plus loin, dans le grand hall envahi d'ordures. Des décorations colorées et brillantes ne restaient plus que des vestiges tordus et noircis ; un grand lustre s'était décroché et traînait dans un coin de la vaste salle, brisé sur le sol carrelé. Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer ; c'était dans ce centre commercial que Yuki et lui s'étaient photographiés dans une cabine à purikura. Elles étaient toujours là, cassées et éteintes, et les rideaux aux teintes vives qui les fermaient étaient crasseux et déchirés, maculés de taches foncées.

Sur sa gauche, les notes électroniques d'une mélodie guillerette retentirent soudain et Shûichi se retourna d'un bond, affolé, avant de réaliser qu'une des machines clignotait bien qu'il ne semblât pas y avoir de courant dans l'ensemble du bâtiment. Deux petits voyants orange s'allumaient alternativement au son entraînant d'une musique rappelant de manière approximative celle du jeu _Super Mario_. Le garçon s'en approcha avec méfiance et vit qu'une planche de six photos autocollantes était en cours d'impression. Elle tomba dans un petit emplacement réservé à cet effet en même temps qu'un petit objet dont il entendit le tintement dans le petit compartiment.

Obscènes à force d'incongruité, les autocollants représentaient une lycéenne au sourire pareil à une grimace, qui serrait entre ses bras un Kumagorô et son fidèle couperet. Le bord de la photo était orné d'une dentelle rose et blanche agrémenté de petites fraises et il s'écarta d'un bond de l'appareil, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ses occupants en jaillissent pour se jeter sur lui. Il n'y avait personne, cependant. La musique cessa, remplacée par un silence écrasant, et le jeune chanteur vit qu'un jeton était tombé en même temps que les photos : un jeton de plastique doré frappé d'une étoile, sur lequel était écrit « Tôkyô Joypolis ».

Songeur, Shûichi glissa le jeton dans sa poche et replaça la planche de purikura où il l'avait trouvée. Le Tôkyô Joypolis était une gigantesque salle d'arcades, la plus grande du Japon, fondée à l'origine par le créateur de jeux vidéo Sega. Il connaissait bien l'endroit pour avoir passé des heures sur ses bornes d'arcade, tapis de danse et autres jeux vidéo. Même en compagnie de Yuki il s'était agi d'une étape obligée de leur journée de détente, et le romancier s'était révélé très doué en simulation de tir. Il lui fallait donc rejoindre les locaux du complexe vidéoludique. Ensuite, il aviserait. Si son souvenir était bon, une passerelle au deuxième étage permettait de rejoindre une esplanade où se trouvait l'une des entrées du Joypolis et le garçon attaqua la montée d'un grand escalier dont les rampes ornementées étaient en partie arrachées.

Après avoir traversé une aire de béton brut encrassée par des générations d'ordures, le jeune chanteur parvint à l'une des entrées secondaires de la salle de jeux. Les panneaux de verre qui recouvraient la façade étaient maculés d'éclaboussures brunes et le carrelage, dans le hall, avait disparu par plaques, remplacé par un grillage rouillé. Ici semblait se concentrer la quintessence de tout ce qui était pourri dans le parc de loisirs ; l'odeur était celle d'un charnier et Shûichi s'immobilisa sur le seuil, saisi d'une violente nausée. La puanteur était insoutenable, mélange d'ordures et de chair en décomposition. Luttant contre un malaise, le jeune chanteur se força à respirer par la bouche tout en essayant de bloquer toute l'horreur du spectacle qui se présentait à ses yeux au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci s'accoutumaient à l'obscurité : des lambeaux sanglants, informes, étaient suspendus à des esses le long des murs et des nuées de mouches noires tournaient autour en bourdonnant de manière assourdissante. Des tronçons indistincts gisaient au sol au milieu de mares de sang caillé, figé telle une gelée putride. Un massacre… un massacre avait été perpétré ici.

Terrifié, Shûichi oublia toute prudence et se rua le long de l'unique passage qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Alors qu'il courait le long d'une galerie, il buta contre quelque chose et alla rouler au loin, jusqu'à l'entrée d'une vaste salle exclusivement équipée de bornes d'arcade. Un faible son provenait du coin le plus éloigné, une musique basique reprise en boucle. Les jambes flageolantes, le garçon se remit debout et s'en approcha.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans la pièce, Shûichi pouvait constater que les machines étaient cassées ; détruites, plus exactement, comme vandalisées par une bande de fous furieux qui se seraient acharnés dessus avec des barres à mine et des haches. Une seule borne avait été épargnée, et sur l'écran clignotant le jeune chanteur identifia un jeu qu'il connaissait : _Forest of zombies_, un jeu de tir consistant en l'élimination du plus grand nombre d'ennemis possibles, des créatures à la peau verdâtre dont la seule préoccupation était de faire un sort au joueur. Un pistolet de plastique était posé sur une tablette et l'écran aux couleurs criardes affichait les meilleurs scores de tous ceux qui s'étaient essayés au challenge, le plus adroit, un certain Rick Grimes, capitalisant plus d'un million de points. Yuki s'était montré plutôt brillant à ce jeu ; nettement plus que lui, en tout cas, mais cette fois… il lui fallait franchir l'épreuve tout seul. Il glissa le jeton dans la machine et se saisit du pistolet.

Au début, les zombies étaient peu nombreux et Shûichi n'eut aucun mal à les éliminer ; mais plus les niveaux montaient, plus les adversaires augmentaient en nombre et en agressivité et il était de plus en plus difficile de les tuer, sans parler du fait que sa concentration s'émoussait aussi. Des trois vies qu'il avait au départ, il ne lui en resta rapidement plus qu'une. Et les zombies arrivaient sans cesse plus nombreux ! Le garçon souffrait véritablement, il n'avait plus de répit pour souffler et son arme en plastique pesait de plus en plus lourd à ses bras fatigués. Il avait l'impression de jouer depuis des heures et la jauge d'énergie de sa dernière vie était tombée dans le rouge. S'il perdait, il n'aurait pas d'autre jeton pour recommencer.

_Yuki… Aide-moi !_

Une ultime vague de créatures se jeta sur lui et il les repoussa, visant au jugé, les bras et les doigts perclus de crampes, les yeux secs et douloureux. Le dernier de ses assaillants disparut de l'écran et il continua à presser frénétiquement la détente avant de prendre conscience que la partie était terminée. L'écran vira au noir, mais au lieu du tableau des scores, une phrase s'afficha en rouge sang.

_« Félicitations ! À présent, rendez-vous à la grande roue. »_

Clignant des yeux comme un hibou, Shûichi demeura immobile, le regard rivé à l'écran. C'était fini ? En avait-il terminé avec ces hordes démoniaques ?

« Yuki… J'ai réussi… » murmura-t-il, sentant sa tension nerveuse se relâcher de manière spectaculaire. Il ouvrit les doigts et le pistolet tomba au sol avec un claquement sec. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna vivement, le cœur empli d'un espoir insensé.

« Yu… »

Sa voix se prit dans sa gorge et une terreur noire le pétrifia tout entier. Ce n'était pas son amant qui se tenait auprès de lui mais une lycéenne. Une lycéenne à l'image de l'univers dans lequel ils se trouvaient, au visage parcheminé et flétri, aux yeux fiévreux brillant au fond d'orbites caves. Un rictus dénudait des dents jaunes plantées dans des gencives grêlées ; sur tout un côté de son crâne, le cuir chevelu était mis à nu, couvert de croûtes sanglantes, et une violente odeur de pourri émanait de tout son être.

La créature ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant une langue noire et gonflée, et Shûichi, tiré de son état de stupeur horrifiée, bondit en arrière. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule de ces filles monstrueuses ; pendant qu'il s'échinait sur le jeu de tir, la salle s'était peuplée de dizaines et dizaines de ces êtres innommables, de ces… zombies.

La lycéenne poussa un grondement caverneux et se jeta sur lui, les mains tendues en avant. Le garçon l'esquiva et courut le long du mur pour tenter de gagner la sortie mais d'autres filles se massaient dans le hall et avançaient vers lui d'un mouvement lent et stupide de troupeau, leur chair grouillant d'asticots exhalant une odeur de caveau. Shûichi fit volte-face, son esprit moulinant à toute vitesse afin de trouver une échappatoire, puis se retourna vers les baies vitrées enchâssées sur toute la longueur du mur. Il ramassa une barre en fer tordue, vestige d'un tabouret design, et fracassa le panneau de verre le plus proche. Presque dans le même mouvement il bondit à travers l'espace béant ainsi créé et chût un étage plus bas sur une vaste terrasse bétonnée hérissée de piquets métalliques sur l'un desquels il manqua s'empaler. Boitillant, il s'enfuit le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait de la salle d'arcades, laissant derrière lui la horde démoniaque qu'elle abritait.

Haute de plus de cent mètres, la grande roue était visible même au milieu de la brume qui recouvrait l'île. Sa structure noire se découpait sur le ciel lactescent, et de là où il se trouvait, Shûichi apercevait les nacelles qui se balançaient doucement alors même qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Sans prendre le temps de se poser pour récupérer, il fila en direction de la roue, dont l'aspect était de moins en moins engageant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, pour ressembler de plus en plus à un immense tas de ferraille grossièrement assemblé qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Arrivé à son pied, le garçon n'avait pas la moindre envie de grimper à bord de la cabine ouverte devant lui, qui laissait entrevoir des banquettes crevées empestant le moisi. Cependant… cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Après avoir vérifié que rien de dangereux ne se dissimulait sous la banquette, il monta dans la nacelle dont la porte se referma avec un crissement strident, et quelques secondes plus tard, la gigantesque machine s'ébranla dans un atroce concert de craquements et de grincements. Si jamais tout venait à lâcher, c'était un fameux plongeon qu'il ferait.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la nacelle arriva à son point le plus élevé et la roue s'immobilisa. De ce poste d'observation, Shûichi aurait dû jouir d'une vue exceptionnelle sur la baie de Tôkyô et la ville qui se déployait derrière. Au lieu de cela n'apparaissait qu'une mer d'un noir d'encre chargée d'un épais brouillard qui recouvrait tout. Le Rainbow bridge était invisible et l'on ne pouvait que deviner la ville à la masse confuse des buildings émergeant sporadiquement de la brume. Tout était noyé sous ce voile cotonneux.

Tout, sauf un grand immeuble qui, de manière inexplicable, se détachait du brouillard. Un immeuble que Shûichi reconnut aussitôt.

La tour de N-G Productions.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**Centre de loisirs d'Odaiba** : la sortie à Odaiba de Yuki et Shûichi n'existe que dans l'anime ; dans le manga, il s'agit d'une visite au Disneyland de Tôkyô.**  
Rainbow Bridge** : le « pont de l'arc-en-ciel » est un pont suspendu au-dessus de la baie de Tôkyô. Long de 570 mètres, il relie les quais de Shibaura et l'île d'Odaiba.  
La grande roue d'Odaiba mesure exactement 115 mètres de haut.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : j'ai bien peur d'avoir abusé des jeux vidéo d'horreur à une époque... en tout cas, c'est très inspirant !

* * *

**PARTIE VI : ÉLIMINATION**

**Chapitre XIV**

N-G Productions. La maison de disques la plus influente du Japon, qui pouvait lancer ou défaire la carrière d'un artiste du jour au lendemain. Un label prestigieux fondé par un homme qui ne l'était pas moins : l'ancien clavier du groupe mythique Nittle Grasper, Tôma Seguchi.

Tôma Seguchi. Ce seul nom était synonyme de réussite dans l'univers de la production musicale japonaise. Signer chez N-G représentait un aboutissement pour la plupart des artistes asiatiques tant sa suprématie était grande. Les Bad Luck eux-mêmes étaient en contrat avec elle. Mais si, pour la majorité des poulains de N-G, son puissant PDG n'était qu'une icône lointaine, Shûichi, lui, avait le privilège de le connaître de plus près en raison des liens familiaux qui l'unissaient à Yuki. En ce qui le concernait, cependant, le privilège était plutôt douteux compte tenu de l'acharnement que mettait le directeur de N-G à l'éloigner de son amant, dont il était le beau-frère.

Un grincement prolongé, sinistre, le tira de ses pensées et la réalité de sa situation le rattrapa d'un seul coup ; il se tenait tout en haut de la grande roue d'Odaiba, laquelle se trouvait dans un état de délabrement indescriptible, et si l'on se fiait au bruit inquiétant qu'elle produisait en cet instant même, l'effondrement n'était pas loin !

Avec un brutal cahot, la roue se remit en branle et la cabine entama sa redescente vers le sol à une allure nettement plus élevée que lors de sa montée. Cramponné à la banquette, Shûichi avait l'impression que la nacelle n'allait pas ralentir mais se détacher et s'écraser au sol ; arrivée à la hauteur de l'aire d'embarquement, la roue décéléra légèrement avant de repartir à toute allure avec un infernal mouvement de balancier. Le garçon glapit de frayeur, sentant les parois de la cabine vibrer affreusement en même temps que les gémissements de la structure redoublaient, pareil aux plaintes d'un agonisant. La cabine demeura un bref instant immobile en haut de la roue, oscillant dangereusement, puis repartit vers le bas avec brutalité. Des éléments de la structure se détachèrent et tombèrent en tournoyant dans le vide. C'était sa dernière chance. À l'instant où le mouvement de la roue sa faisait moins rapide, à l'approche du sol, le jeune chanteur se positionna devant la porte, qu'il avait ouverte, et au point le plus bas il se propulsa de toutes ses forces au dehors. La réception fut rude et il roula sur plusieurs mètres, emporté par son élan, avant de se relever au plus vite et de s'enfuir loin de la roue qui continuait de se disloquer, projetant à l'entour des éléments de sa carcasse agonisante. Provisoirement oublieux de sa fatigue et de sa hanche endolorie, Shûichi piqua un sprint désespéré et se jeta derrière un mur tandis que dans son dos, la grande roue s'effondrait dans un vacarme assourdissant, soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière et de gravats en même temps que ses débris pleuvaient de toute part. Sans attendre, les bras repliés au-dessus de sa tête pour tenter de se protéger, le garçon s'éloigna de la géante abattue et reprit sa fuite vers un autre point de l'île.

Si l'accès à Odaiba se faisait principalement par le grand pont qui la rattachait à la terre ferme, il était possible aussi de la rallier par bateau. Après avoir échappé à un petit groupe de pandas particulièrement acharnés, Shûichi finit par atteindre le bord de mer. Des plages de sable fin avaient été aménagées tout le long d'un grand parc, mais si, habituellement, le paysage était idyllique, il ne présentait plus à présent que des amoncellements de gros blocs rocheux aux arêtes tranchantes émergeant d'une étendue de goudron granuleux que venait lécher une eau noire, lourde et gluante. Le garçon s'arrêta quelques instants au bord de ce front de mer apocalyptique et reprit sa course en direction des docks bâtis un peu plus loin. Il s'était trop éloigné du Rainbow Bridge pour envisager de repartir par là, aussi son seul espoir résidait-il en une échappée par la mer. Sauf que… Eh bien, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se conduisait un bateau. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver un canot équipé de rames ? Mais traverser la Baie de Tôkyô à la seule force des bras, surtout lorsqu'on n'avait jamais tenu une rame de sa vie, paraissait un défi quasi-impossible à relever.

La zone des docks était partiellement inaccessible, condamnée par des tranchées dans le sol dont la largeur était de nature à décourager les plus téméraires. Suivant un étroit chemin de planches qui geignaient sous son poids à chacun de ses pas, le jeune chanteur arriva jusqu'à un petit embarcadère désaffecté auquel était amarré un canot à moteur. De toute sa vie, jamais Shûichi n'avait vu de barque à l'aspect si peu engageant, du genre dont on s'attend à ce qu'elle sombre au bout de quelques mètres. Debout sur le ponton vermoulu, il demeura un long moment à observer le fragile esquif qui se balançait mollement au gré des flots noirs. Un bruit indistinct au loin le poussa à bouger et il se laissa glisser à bord de la petite embarcation, à demi persuadé que ses pieds allaient passer à travers la coque. Le bois peint en blanc, tout écaillé, résista contre toute attente et il se tourna vers le moteur, confronté à un nouveau challenge, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le démarrer.

Il en était à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures quand le moteur toussota, cracha puis se mit en marche en pétaradant horriblement et propulsa le canot directement contre le ponton. Affolé, Shûichi parvint tant bien que mal à détacher l'amarre puis, après quelques recherches, s'empara du gouvernail grâce auquel il réussit maladroitement à dégager la barque du ponton dans lequel elle s'obstinait à foncer. Au bout de quelques minutes, après quelques ratés, le moteur consentit à adopter un rythme poussif et asthmatique et, dirigé par un Shûichi sérieusement inquiet, mit le cap quelque peu au jugé vers les quais de Tôkyô.

Au ras de l'eau, l'air était chargé d'une humidité lourde et glacée qui s'immisçait sous les vêtements du garçon par tous les côtés et tétanisait ses membres les uns après les autres. Par chance, la mer était calme, agitée par une très faible houle qui n'entravait pas la progression du canot. Néanmoins, seul sur ce frêle esquif, au milieu de cette immensité d'encre, Shûichi n'en menait pas large. Il n'osait songer à tout ce qui pouvait hanter ces eaux noires, car si l'on se fiait aux créatures qui rôdaient sur la terre ferme, le monde aquatique pouvait tout aussi bien regorger d'abominations du même acabit.

Misérable et abandonné dans ces ténèbres infinies, Shûichi se mit à fredonner, à voix basse, l'air de la chanson que les Bad Luck avaient composée en catastrophe juste avant leur irruption sur scène pendant le concert des Nittle Grasper, au Pelshana. Si le garçon avait eu sa fierté de parolier et avait refusé de chanter les paroles écrites pour lui par son amant, il avait par la suite amoureusement découpé la page où elle était notée et avait appris par cœur le texte qu'il chantait souvent en privé, rien que pour lui. En cet instant-là, sa gorge était encore trop douloureuse pour qu'il soit en mesure de chanter quoi que ce soit mais son fredonnement le réconforta. De cette manière, il pouvait se donner l'illusion que Yuki était à ses côtés et l'encourageait. Les paroles, signées de l'élégante plume du romancier à succès, l'enfermaient dans une bulle presque chaude et, l'espace d'un instant, il cessa de penser à toutes les épreuves qui l'attendaient.

Sa concentration devait s'être singulièrement relâchée car un impact brutal à l'avant du canot lui signala qu'il avait heurté quelque chose, et en effet des débris flottant à la surface de l'eau semblaient annoncer qu'il approchait de sa destination. Échappant soudain à son contrôle, l'embarcation opéra un brusque crochet sur sa droite et, avec un regain d'énergie subit, fila tout droit vers une poche de brouillard particulièrement dense. Sans réduire de vitesse, le canot fonça vers un petit débarcadère maçonné et, sans que son occupant ne puisse rien faire pour dévier sa trajectoire, vint s'écraser contre l'arête de béton. Le choc de la collision projeta le garçon dans l'eau noire et glacée qui l'enveloppa comme un linceul et il se débattit pour émerger, toussant, horrifié à l'idée d'en avoir avalé, désireux d'en sortir le plus rapidement possible. Contournant prudemment la barque à demi fracassée dont le moteur tournait toujours dans ses ultimes instants d'agonie, il se hissa péniblement sur le quoi où il demeura un moment, pantelant, agité de frissons.

Il s'avisa soudain que son sac à dos était resté dans le canot car il l'avait posé à ses pieds pour la traversée et, alourdi par l'eau, il s'était abîmé avec le reste de l'épave. Non qu'il ait contenu quoi que ce soit susceptible de servir de rechange, d'autant qu'il n'était pas étanche, mais sans son fidèle sac… il se sentait nu et vulnérable. Abattu, il retira son sweater et essora tant bien que mal son tee-shirt trempé, vida l'eau de ses baskets et, avec un soupir découragé, se hasarda à faire quelques pas dans son nouvel environnement. Ses chaussures claquaient avec un triste bruit mouillé sur le bitume fendillé et il était transi jusqu'aux os. Pas question, bien évidemment, de songer à trouver un endroit où se réchauffer ; ses tourments ne prendraient fin qu'une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Yuki – ou que cet univers cauchemardesque ait fini par l'avoir. Cette fois, il doutait fort que fredonner la chanson de son amant lui apporte un quelconque réconfort.

Cheminant entre de hauts murs sombres au faîte hérissé de pointes rouillées, Shûichi s'efforçait pourtant de ramener à son esprit des souvenirs heureux de Yuki et lui, ce qui n'était pas chose facile dans un pareil environnement, d'autant que ne lui revenaient spontanément en mémoire que des souvenirs déplaisants tel que Yuki le mettant à la porte de leur chambre en plein ébats, exécutant froidement ses talents de parolier ou le qualifiant peu élégamment de « cuvette de toilettes ». Qui souhaitait vraiment avoir un amant pareil ?

Perdu dans des pensées plus moroses à chaque pas, Shûichi semblait presque avoir oublié où il se trouvait et c'est avec surprise qu'il buta contre un large portail à deux battants, peint en noir, qui fermait la rue sur toute sa largeur. Trop haut et trop lisse pour pouvoir être escaladé, bien évidemment ; et tout aussi sûrement verrouillé. Au beau milieu du battant gauche était enchâssé un compartiment carré, large d'une trentaine de centimètres environ, contenant ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de puzzle constitué de blocs partiellement oxydés. Une clef, dans un étui grillagé, était bloquée au milieu.

_La prisonnière ne sera libre qu'une fois ses gardiens écartés et son chemin tracé_, était-il noté au-dessus, d'une écriture bancale. Encore une énigme, visiblement, la clef qui ouvrait le portail étant sans nul doute celle qui le narguait juste en face de lui. Il suffisait donc de la retirer de l'ensemble des blocs qui la maintenaient. Où était la difficulté ?

_« Il y en a forcément une sinon ce ne serait pas une énigme, espèce d'idiot_, ironisa la voix de Yuki dans sa tête. _On se demande vraiment à quoi te sert la chose appelée cerveau que tu as dans le crâne. »_

« Assez ! protesta le garçon, grimaçant à cause de sa gorge douloureuse. Je sais que c'est pas Yuki qui parle ! Dans un moment pareil il ne me dirait jamais ça ! Je sais pas qui est là mais je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Yuki et c'est pas une énigme débile comme ça qui va m'en empêcher ! »

Sa voix s'étrangla et il porta ses mains à sa gorge, des larmes de douleur aux yeux. Fouillant du regard les monceaux de débris qui s'entassaient le long des murs, il ne tarda pas à récupérer un lourd cylindre de fer, vestige dont il ignorait totalement la provenance, et il l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur les blocs qui encerclaient la clef. Le mécanisme était solide mais la résolution du garçon l'était plus encore et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un des blocs tombe à terre, tordu et bosselé, suivi d'un autre. Quand il estima avoir déblayé un passage suffisant, Shûichi s'empara d'une longue tige plate qui traînait non loin et la glissa sous le petit écrin dans lequel la clef était emprisonnée. Pesant de tout son poids, il parvint à soulever le grillage rigide et la clef tomba à ses pieds avec un tintement sonore, presque musical.

« Voilà, c'était pas plus difficile que ça, lança-t-il d'un ton triomphal et provocateur. C'est pas des obstacles de pacotille comme ça qui vont m'empêcher de continuer ma route ! »

Il introduisit la clef dans la serrure et, après quelques instants passés à ferrailler contre le mécanisme, très oxydé lui aussi, le pêne coulissa lentement et les grandes portes s'écartèrent sur un grincement aussi sinistre que glaçant. Shûichi franchit les lourds battants et s'arrêta, saisi, au bout de quelques pas. En dépit de la décrépitude des lieux, il reconnaissait parfaitement la rue qui s'étendait devant lui, envahie d'ordures et de carcasses de voitures calcinées ; c'était celle qui conduisait à la maison mère de N-G Productions, qu'il empruntait tous les jours en sortant du métro. Il se retourna sur sa droite : la station était bien là, barrée par un amoncellement de planches consolidé par des amas de sacs poubelle, éventrés pour la plupart. À quelques mètres se trouvait un fleuriste, et la vitrine explosée de sa devanture semblait avoir vomi les immondices qui s'entassaient sur le trottoir en un énorme tas nauséabond. Plus loin encore, bien qu'en partie masquée par la brume et les ombres, il discernait la terrasse d'un petit café qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. La tour N-G n'était pas très loin et le jeune chanteur sentait confusément qu'il touchait au bout de son périple. D'une manière ou d'une autre, une fois là-bas, tout prendrait fin.

Un petit glapissement retentit sur sa gauche, à quelques mètres de lui, et un petit dinosaure émergea de sous un sac en plastique déchiqueté, mâchonnant quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Apercevant Shûichi planté au beau milieu de la chaussée, il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, laissa tomber le débris sanglant et piaula avec colère avant de charger droit sur lui.

C'était la dernière ligne droite. Le garçon n'attendit pas son agresseur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes le long de la rue envahie par une incroyable quantité d'ordures, desquelles semblaient naître au fur et à mesure de son passage toutes les créatures qui hantaient cet univers et avaient à coeur de lui barrer la route. Des lycéennes, des cosplays, des Kumagorô jaillissaient des piles d'immondices et se précipitaient sur lui avec une férocité exacerbée, accompagnés par les omniprésents pandas qui l'assaillaient par le haut. Le quartier tout entier paraissait prendre vie et lançait une offensive massive contre lui afin de l'empêcher à tout prix d'atteindre les locaux de N-G. Cette idée confuse ne faisait que renforcer la détermination de Shûichi, persuadé qu'il touchait enfin au but, et à qui cette perspective donnait un regain d'énergie brute, à défaut des ailes de la formule bien connue dont il aurait eu bien besoin pour survoler les monceaux d'ordures qui se faisaient plus imposants au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Toutefois, son élan se brisa contre une double rangée de fils de fer barbelés tendus sur toute la largeur de la rue, et le jeune chanteur, poursuivi de près par une meute de mini-tyrannosaures déchaînés, se replia en catastrophe dans une ruelle obscure obstruée par le plus abominable amoncellement d'immondices qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir ; les déchets lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux, collants, gluants, pourrissants et surtout atrocement puants. Il trébuchait sur des choses, glissait sur d'autres, talonné par les petites créatures glapissantes que la saleté hallucinante des lieux ne paraissait pas incommoder ni même ralentir. Shûichi avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti, englué dans les ordures dont la hauteur augmentait en même temps qu'il se rapprochait de son but. D'un violent effort, il s'arracha aux immondices qui lui atteignaient presque la taille et déboucha, titubant, dans une artère beaucoup plus large et un peu moins encombrée par les déchets, dont certains tas partiellement incendiés dégageaient une puanteur insupportable. Le jeune chanteur ne mit pas longtemps pour retrouver ses repères dans ce qui était normalement une rue commerçante partagée entre magasins et immeubles de bureau ; d'ailleurs, juste en face de lui, une librairie en ruines présentait dans sa vitrine une affiche au sujet du dernier roman d'Eiri Yuki. La vue de la photo de son amant, étonnamment bien préservée sur le papier taché et moisi, lui insuffla une énergie nouvelle et, sans prendre le temps de retrouver son souffle, à demi suffoqué par l'odeur ignoble qui empuantissait les lieux, il se remit à courir, les petits dinosaures toujours à ses trousses et rejoints à présent par plusieurs cosplays qui brandissaient leurs pieds de micro comme des sagaies.

La tour de N-G Productions ne se trouvait plus très loin, au bout d'une large rue adjacente. Zigzaguant aveuglément entre les carcasses des véhicules jetés sur la chaussée et les ordures que dégobillaient des monceaux de sacs éventrés, Shûichi jeta ses dernières forces dans sa fuite éperdue. Le grand immeuble était proche, il le discernait à présent au loin, dominant tous les autres de sa haute taille, émergeant de la rue tapissée d'ordures comme une géante malfaisante qui aurait tiré sa force du fumier qui était son berceau.

À l'autre bout de la rue, des silhouettes émergèrent de la brume et se ruèrent vers lui avec des cris rauques et sauvages ; en même temps, un troupeau de Kumagorô déboula d'une ruelle et se joignit à la curée, riant innocemment, le couperet levé. Affolé, le garçon mesura du regard la distance qui lui restait à parcourir pour atteindre le parvis de N-G, envahi de poubelles crevées et délimité par d'impressionnantes grilles hérissées d'éperons tranchants. Puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, il se précipita le long de la bordure grillagée qui faisait office de trottoir, focalisé tout entier sur le reflet des larges portes coulissantes de l'entrée. Tout parut soudain s'effacer autour de lui, les odeurs disparurent tout comme les bruits, n'existaient plus que les hautes vitres à travers lesquelles une vive lumière, provenant de l'intérieur, inondait le parvis crasseux. Le monde se réduisit à un point unique, un éclat de lumière éblouissante, son souffle heurté à ses oreilles et le claquement de ses pas.

De l'autre côté des vitres, le vaste hall de l'immeuble lui apparut dans toute sa netteté, propre, lumineux, tout aussi parfaitement reluisant qu'il l'avait toujours été. Avec un hurlement intérieur, Shûichi se jeta tout droit sur la grande porte, vers son salut et, il le sentait, vers Yuki.

Le choc contre le verre glacé lui coupa le souffle et il rebondit violemment avant de rouler au sol, cul par dessus tête, au milieu des déchets qui tapissaient le sol.

La porte automatique était restée fermée.

_À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : c'est clair que c'est plus facile d'écrire les mésaventures de Shûichi que les vivre !

* * *

**PARTIE IV : ÉLIMINATION **

**Chapitre XV**

Grimaçant, Shûichi demeura un court instant immobile, sonné, endolori, avec l'impression d'avoir percuté un véritable mur. Il sentit du liquide couler de son nez meurtri et se mit sur son séant, poussé par son instinct plus que tout autre chose ; les panneaux vitrés ne s'étaient pas écartés quand il avait foncé vers eux et demeuraient parfaitement clos, leur surface insolemment brillante juste salie par les débris gras restés collés après que le jeune chanteur les ait percutés avec brutalité.

Affolé, le garçon se redressa, essuya du revers de sa manche son nez plein de sang et chercha frénétiquement du regard une autre issue. Les groupies étaient déjà sur lui, coupant tout espoir de fuite par le nord ; les Kumagorô arrivaient par la droite et les dinosaures bloquaient toute retraite dans son dos. Anesthésié par l'angoisse, Shûichi demeurait planté sur le parvis, aux abois, incapable de rien faire à part regarder ses adversaires marcher lentement vers lui, sûrs de leur victoire. Une des lycéennes, une petite brune au visage cireux envahi d'acné, se détacha du groupe de ses consoeurs et s'approcha de lui, brandissant un stylo rose pailleté ; le garçon la regarda venir sans bouger, résigné, incapable de trouver les ressources nécessaires à son salut. C'était trop bête, mais il ne pouvait vraiment plus fuir.

Le cercle de ses poursuivants s'était refermé sur lui, bloquant totalement le parvis. Des ricanements, piaulements et glapissements montaient de cette barrière vivante – animée, tout du moins – atteignant des sommets dans l'obscène. Shûichi ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Sale rat », gronda la fille, dévoilant ses dents en un rictus mauvais. Elle abattit son stylo d'un geste brusque et le jeune chanteur fit un bond en arrière, conscient en même temps de l'inutilité de son geste qui n'avait fait que retarder l'inéluctable ; d'ici quelques instants, ces monstres allaient le massacrer.

Le cercle se resserra. Terrorisé, Shûichi se retrouva adossé à la grande vitre dont il sentait le froid pénétrer ses vêtements détrempés. Une panique paralysante lui tordit brutalement les entrailles ; désespéré, et malgré sa gorge abîmée, il laissa échapper un long cri, comme une ultime supplique.

« YUKIIIIII ! Aide-moi ! »

Il se mit à tousser et des larmes de souffrance brouillèrent sa vision. Dans la même seconde, les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent avec un léger ronron et il bascula en arrière. Il heurta rudement le carrelage immaculé du grand hall de la maison de disques et y resta sans bouger, sans plus aucune force, fixant de son regard flou les portes à nouveau closes derrière lesquelles la meute de ses poursuivants était réunie. Tous demeuraient immobiles, sans faire mine de chercher à le suivre, comme s'ils redoutaient de pénétrer le bastion du tout-puissant maître des lieux. Puis, lentement, ils refluèrent et se perdirent dans la brume qui envahissait la rue. Nulle part il ne faisait bon défier Tôma Seguchi.

Shûichi reste un moment sans faire un geste, les yeux rivés au parvis, sans savoir s'il devait croire à sa bonne fortune. Il était sauf et provisoirement hors de danger. Était-ce son appel désespéré qui avait fait s'ouvrir la porte ? Il en doutait, mais pour l'instant il était en sécurité et cela seul importait. Il se redressa et essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez, notant que le flux s'était déjà presque tari. Alors, pour la première fois, l'étrangeté de la situation le frappa. Le hall de N-G Productions était _normal_. Tandis que tout le reste de la ville, voire du pays, était rongé par une mystérieuse décrépitude, l'endroit où il se tenait était absolument identique à ce qu'il était ordinairement, tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir deux fois par jour en allant travailler. Le carrelage gris perle, délicatement veiné de bleu, était soigneusement lavé et reflétait par endroits la lumière des appliques disposées à intervalles réguliers le long des murs peints en crème. Des tapis d'un brun chaud et des banquettes étaient installées dans un coin, et des plantes d'intérieur ajoutaient une touche conviviale à ce grand espace dépouillé. Sur la gauche, le bureau de l'accueil en imposait à tous ceux qui pénétraient les lieux pour la première fois et, dans le fond, les portes chromées des cabines d'ascenseur rutilaient. N'eût été l'absence du personnel, le garçon aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jour parfaitement ordinaire, qu'il avait rêvé tout cela et qu'il était simplement en retard à l'une de ses sessions de répétition.

Il se retourna en direction de la rue : elle était toujours aussi désespérément noire et crasseuse. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, et il n'en avait pas fini avec cet univers de cauchemar. Cependant… il était bien, ici. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'éclairage, mais il avait presque chaud. Il retira son sweater sale, imprégné de l'odeur des poubelles, et le laissa tomber dans un coin. Il était trempé, il empestait, et il n'osait imaginer quelle apparence il devait présenter mais il s'en moquait au-delà de tout. Il avait survécu à des épreuves autrement plus pénibles qu'une odeur désagréable et il entendait bien aller au bout de son périple.

Sans trop y croire, il pressa le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur mais celui-ci demeura éteint. Rien n'avait donc changé en dehors de l'étonnante absence de déliquescence dans les locaux. L'accès aux escaliers de secours était lui aussi verrouillé et, alors que Shûichi s'en retournait vers l'imposante banque d'accueil, il aperçut, posé bien en évidence, une carte de visite. Il la ramassa et fixa longuement le nom inscrit en noir, sans fioritures, sur le rectangle de papier épais et glacé : Tôma Seguchi. Le tout puissant patron de N-G Productions. Dans quelle mesure avait-il à voir avec ces événements étranges ? C'était au dernier étage qu'il trouverait la réponse, dans le luxueux bureau qu'il lui avait été donné de visiter à quelques reprises. Et comme les ascenseurs ne fonctionnaient pas, il allait devoir y monter à pied. Vingt-cinq étages. Une paille, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Une clef, et une seule, était pendue au grand tableau lustré fixé au mur de l'accueil, et Shûichi ne fut pas surpris de lire sur la petite étiquette qu'il s'agissait de celle de l'escalier de secours. Il se dirigea vers l'issue de droite et l'ouvrit. Le jeune chanteur s'attendait à pénétrer dans une cage d'escalier noire de crasse et à moitié impraticable, mais là encore tout était aussi propre et net que dans le hall, assorti d'un vague parfum de détergent au citron.

Deux étages plus haut, cependant, un morceau de Rubalise était tendu en travers des marches, accompagné d'un panonceau sur lequel était noté « En travaux – prière d'utiliser l'ascenseur ». Un avertissement parfaitement inoffensif et anodin mais Shûichi sentit un véritable malaise l'étreindre à la vue de ces quelque mots imprimés sur une feuille A4 tout ce qu'il y avait de banal. Plus encore que l'horreur du dehors, ils promettaient un destin funeste à quiconque oserait forcer la frêle barrière de plastique rouge et blanc, aussi poussa-t-il la porte pour rejoindre l'étage. Passant la tête par l'embrasure, il lança un coup d'œil circonspect au couloir qui s'étendait devant lui et constata, non sans surprise, que rien non plus n'était altéré. Le sol ainsi que les murs étaient impeccablement propres, une odeur de peinture flottait même dans l'air. Dans un coin, face à la porte, un bouquet de pépéromias tendait vers le plafond ses curieuses inflorescences blanches et recourbées comme des crochets. Rien que de très normal, mais pour Shûichi la normalité avait cessé d'être la norme. Il émergea de la cage d'escaliers en frôlant le mur, comme s'il redoutait inconsciemment que la plante ne soit en réalité une monstruosité carnivore prête à le happer de ses inflorescences courbes s'il s'approchait de trop.

Le jeune chanteur était bien loin de tout connaître des locaux de la gigantesque maison de disques. Ses camarades et lui se cantonnaient la plupart du temps au périmètre de leur studio, le numéro 3, ou aux différents plateaux des émissions produites sur place ; tout le reste relevait de l'inconnu et il ne tarda pas à prendre conscience qu'il était très facile de se perdre dans un seul et même étage tant les ramifications étaient nombreuses, et trouver un autre accès aux escaliers relevait de la gageure. Il y avait peut-être un plan général des lieux auprès de l'ascenseur, mais il ne savait pas non plus où il se situait.

Il en était là de son errance quand un son caractéristique frappa ses oreilles dans le silence écrasant des lieux : quelqu'un marchait non loin.

Aussitôt sur le qui-vive, le garçon courut silencieusement se réfugier derrière un distributeur de boissons et friandises – magnifiquement approvisionné en produits plus alléchants les uns que les autres – et tendit prudemment le cou, prêt à détaler au plus infime danger. Bien que les locaux de N-G aient été semblables en tous points à ce qu'ils étaient habituellement, quelque chose lui disait que rien n'était rentré dans l'ordre.

Les pas venaient dans sa direction, ceux d'une seule personne, apparemment, provenant d'un couloir sur sa droite. Bientôt apparut à sa vue un jeune homme revêtu d'un sweater à capuche rouge, d'un baggy gris et d'une paire de baskets, qui avançait d'une démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches et traînant les pieds. Shûichi se mordit la lèvre afin de retenir un cri et sentit son corps s'embraser alors que ses extrémités lui semblaient devenir de glace.

En guise de tête, le nouvel arrivant arborait un micro. Un gros micro de studio métallique, carré, comme ceux utilisés lors des sessions d'enregistrement. Il émergeait de son col entrebâillé, grotesque et terrifiant.

La créature le dépassa sans le voir – pouvait-elle même y voir avec ce qui lui tenait lieu de tête ? – et tourna à angle droit dans le corridor par où le garçon était arrivé. Celui-ci, plaqué contre le distributeur, attendait qu'elle s'éloigne suffisamment pour partir à son tour, mais elle s'arrêta abruptement et demeura plantée sans bouger, figée, comme si elle écoutait quelque chose. Elle fit vivement volte-face, plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, et émit un larsen strident. Le sifflement était nettement moins puissant que celui de la sirène infernale mais il n'en vrilla pas moins les tympans de Shûichi qui se contracta, tentant désespérément de rester immobile et ne pas plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. S'il faisait le moindre geste, l'homme à la tête de micro le repèrerait à coup sûr.

Le larsen s'éteignit, même si le sifflement aigu continuait de résonner dans les oreilles du jeune chanteur, mais la créature ne bougea pas et, quelques courts instants plus tard, deux de ses congénères débouchèrent du bout du couloir. Une femme, à en juger par son interminable paire de jambes fuselées, ses hanches épanouies et surtout sa somptueuse poitrine largement dévoilée par le décolleté vertigineux de sa robe en lamé. Elle était suivie par un individu de sexe masculin habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir ; tous deux avaient eux aussi un micro à la place de la tête, émergeant directement des épaules, sans cou. Sur la femme, particulièrement, cette vision était proprement horrifiante.

Tous trois sifflèrent à l'unisson, chacun sur une fréquence différente, et Shûichi, incapable de supporter pareil son, abandonna son abri et s'enfuit à toutes jambes le long du couloir opposé. Immédiatement, les trois créatures se lancèrent à sa poursuite, et la chasse recommença.

Éperdu, Shûichi courait aveuglément le long des corridors qui lui apparaissaient soudain comme un terrain des plus hostiles où les ennemis ne manquaient pas. De chaque embranchement jaillissaient des créatures à tête de micro revêtues de tenues diverses et hautement connotées : pantalons larges et sweaters informes des rappeurs, petites robes ajustées, parsemées de paillettes des idoles, extravagants costumes androgynes, marque de fabrique des adeptes du visual key, et bien d'autres. Tous les styles musicaux produits par N-G paraissaient s'être incarnés dans ces abominables monstres hybrides ; au détour d'un couloir, Shûichi percuta même une imposante matrone revêtue d'un kimono chatoyant qui se vengea en abattant sa tête de fer tout droit vers celle du fuyard, qui ne l'évita que de justesse et repris sa course éperdue, songeant en dépit de l'urgence qu'il ne s'était jamais douté que N-G ait aussi produit des chanteurs de enka.

Sa fuite finit par le conduire jusqu'à la cage d'escaliers dans laquelle il s'engouffra, hors d'haleine, avant de se jeter à l'assaut des marches. Quand le souffle lui manqua tout à fait, il fut bien obligé de s'arrêter et demeura immobile, hoquetant, redoutant d'entendre le bruit de pas autres que les siens résonner dans l'étroite montée mais il n'y avait personne. Soit les micros avaient perdu sa trace, soit ils se refusaient à emprunter les escaliers. Quoi qu'il en soit, il bénéficiait à nouveau d'un répit et après avoir repris sa respiration, il se remit à son ascension. Quelques étages plus loin, hélas, le même scénario se représenta et Shûichi fut contraint de repasser dans l'étage. Il était sur ses gardes, cette fois, et bien lui en prit car à peine avait-il fait quelques mètres que deux têtes de micro se jetèrent sur lui, émettant de longs sifflements assourdissants. Aussitôt, le jeune chanteur les bouscula d'un coup d'épaule et partit le long d'un nouveau couloir. Plus larges que ceux de l'étage précédent, ses murs étaient peints en bleu et percés de larges portes de sécurité à doubles battants. Des portes de plateau, aurait-on dit.

Soudain, jaillissant d'un corridor secondaire, tout un groupe de nymphettes gothiques – à têtes microphoniques – se plantèrent devant lui, sifflant comme des serpents en colère, l'obligeant à reculer tant le bruit était insoutenable. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il poussa l'une des larges portes anthracite qui s'ouvrit sans bruit, parfaitement lubrifiée, et s'engouffra dans ce qui était bien un plateau de télévision. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais plusieurs créatures étaient assises en cercle sur des canapés bas, autour d'une table basse en verre, et Shûichi identifia l'émission hebdomadaire _Xvibes_, destinée aux adolescents, où potins et musique alternaient pendant quarante minutes tous les samedis à dix-sept heures. Avec un bel ensemble, les singuliers « invités » se levèrent et poussèrent un larsen vibrant qui lui ébranla le crâne. Titubant, le garçon traversa le plateau et se réfugia dans la régie, équipée d'un matériel dernier cri. De là, une autre porte le jeta dans un autre couloir et il se remit à courir.

N-G Productions comptait vingt-cinq étages labyrinthiques : traqué sans relâche par les étranges créatures sifflantes qui hantaient les lieux, c'est un Shûichi à bout de forces qui poussa la porte des escaliers du quinzième, les jambes raides, le cœur en déroute. Bien que ne disposant pas d'armes à proprement parler, les créatures cognaient fort avec leur horrible tête métallique et s'il avait pu se préserver des coups les plus violents visant son occiput, il en avait reçu un grand nombre dans les bras et les épaules, et même un dans le dos, qui le lançait affreusement. Il n'en était qu'à mi-chemin et il ne tenait presque plus debout. Les montées d'escaliers lui coupaient les jambes, qu'il sentait à chaque fois plus raides et plus lourdes. Même s'il arrivait tout en haut, il ne serait quasiment plus en état de marcher correctement pour affronter son adversaire – car affrontement il y aurait, il le devinait. Une immense lassitude s'abattit sur lui, comme un manteau doublé de plomb.

_« Ça y est, tu renonces ? Tu baisses les bras devant un escalier_ _?_ persifla son petit démon intérieur, qui se manifestait pour la première fois depuis un long moment. _C'est pas comme ça que tu vas retrouver ton chéri ! »_

Trop essoufflé pour répondre, Shûichi serra les poings. Il ne lui restait plus que dix étages à parcourir, avec un peu de chance une bonne partie se ferait à couvert, dans les escaliers. Bien qu'épuisante, la montée le mettrait à l'abri de ces monstrueuses créatures. Même après qu'il les ait semées, leurs sifflements continuaient de retentir à ses oreilles et il était à demi assourdi. Plus vite il arriverait en haut, plus vite il en serait débarrassé. Il se posa quelques instants sur une marche, massant doucement ses muscles crispés, puis, avec un soupir, se remit à l'assaut des escaliers qui lui paraissaient se dérouler à l'infini. Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués peu après.

Les derniers étages furent, pour le jeune chanteur, un avant-goût de l'enfer. On eût dit que les têtes de micro s'étaient rassemblées là pour attendre sa venue et la fêter par un concert d'effets larsen de différentes fréquences allant des basses nauséeuses aux aigus les plus agressifs et il dut lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance tant le son était violent. Les ultimes mètres vers la porte des escaliers du vingt-quatrième furent les plus longs de sa vie et lorsqu'il se rua dans l'étroite montée il n'en pouvait plus. Vingt-cinquième et dernier étage ; il y était. Tremblant, il se laissa le temps de récupérer un peu puis se remit en marche, lentement mais avec détermination. Il n'avait pas plus l'intention de flancher devant Tôma Seguchi que ce qu'il l'avait fait devant les autres, tout directeur de N-G fût-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte des escaliers, prêt à sprinter comme un dératé jusqu'au bureau de son patron, mais le couloir était vide. Il n'y avait nulle part trace d'un de ces horribles micros animés. Le visage fermé, sévère, Shûichi franchit l'espace qui le séparait de la grande porte massive, en acajou sculpté, sur laquelle une petite plaque indiquait « Directeur : Tôma Seguchi ». Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il tourna le bouton de porte en cuivre ciré et, sans attendre d'y être invité, pénétra dans le bureau.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_**Enka** : c'est un style de chant populaire datant de l'êre Shôwa (1926-1989). Deux thèmes y sont largement représentés, les chagrins d'amour et le pays natal (« _furusato_ » en japonais) ; par pays natal on entend le village, la ville ou le quartier où l'on est né et où l'on a grandi. Ce genre musical est surtout apprécié par les seniors.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Paprika : et voici arrivé le moment de toutes les réponses... ou presque. En tout cas, Shûichi va en baver !

* * *

**PARTIE IV : ÉLIMINATION **

**Chapitre XVI : Tôma**

Le grand bureau du directeur de N-G Productions était identique à ce qu'il avait toujours été : une pièce luxueuse et sobre, parcimonieusement meublée mais avec beaucoup de goût ; quelques gravures aux murs, dans de minces cadres noirs, quelques distinctions et récompenses relatives à la musique exposées sur une petite console aux lignes épurées. Pièce maîtresse des lieux, le bureau massif placé devant la large baie vitrée ouverte dans tout un pan de mur, face à l'entrée. Quand Shûichi franchit la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur le fauteuil grand luxe dont on n'apercevait que le dossier, tourné en direction de la vitre. De l'autre côté du panneau de verre parfaitement propre, tout n'était que ténèbres.

Le garçon avança lentement ver le bureau, sentant la semelle de ses baskets s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse moquette beige qui recouvrait le sol et étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Il avait traversé la moitié de la pièce quand le fauteuil pivota, sans bruit, révélant un Tôma Seguchi égal à lui même, carré dans son siège et souriant d'un air affable.

« Bonjour, monsieur Shindô. »

Pris de court, celui-ci s'arrêta et resta planté sans trop savoir quelle contenance adopter. Il était furieux, certes ; furieux, épuisé, blessé et désireux d'en découdre tout de même, mais il fallait reconnaître que l'ex-clavier de Nittle Grasper avait de la présence et en imposait. Et depuis qu'il le connaissait, Shûichi avait appris à s'en méfier.

« Où est Yuki ? » lança-t-il au bout d'un court instant de sa voix éraillée. Tôma haussa les sourcils.

« Eiri ? Il n'est pas ici. Pour quelle raison voudriez-vous qu'il se trouve dans mon bureau, monsieur Shindô ? Je serais ravi qu'il passe me voir plus souvent mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas aujourd'hui. »

Une vague de colère submergea le jeune chanteur. Ce type le narguait, tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil de cuir fin, avec son costume sur mesure hors de prix et son chapeau ridicule – dormait-il avec ? Il semblait ne jamais s'en défaire.

« Il est là, je le sais, insista-t-il. Et je veux le voir. »

Le sourire qu'arborait le directeur de N-G ne vacilla pas et, au contraire, se changea en quelque chose d'infiniment moins suave et beaucoup plus cruel. Définitivement dangereux.

« Eiri n'est pas là. Vous êtes seul ici, monsieur Shindô. Seul depuis le début et vous n'avez eu de cesse de poursuivre une chimère. Eiri se trouve… de l'autre côté. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris, à force.

- Que… quel autre côté ? Je sais bien que vous essayez de m'embobiner, comme d'habitude ! » cria le garçon, sentant une peur glacée lui enserrer le cœur, en faisant un pas vers le bureau. Tôma n'en parut pas le moins du monde impressionné et, d'un geste élégant, désigna l'obscurité d'encre de l'autre côté de la large vitre.

« Le monde réel, monsieur Shindô. Le véritable Tôkyô. Ici… ici c'est chez moi. »

Shûichi ne bougea pas, campé face à son patron, mais son visage, bien que reflétant toujours sa détermination originelle, laissait entrevoir un début de doute et, surtout, d'incompréhension. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y avait qu'un seul monde et il y avait aperçu Yuki. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé, il pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. Il s'était passé quelque chose et Seguchi lui mentait. Quel crédit pouvait-il accorder à la parole d'un pareil manipulateur ?

« Je sens que vous ne me croyez pas et, ma foi… c'est compréhensible, après tout. Disons que cet univers est le mien, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai envoyé ici. J'ai simplement profité de circonstances favorables, et qui vous sont par ailleurs totalement imputables, mais pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez jusqu'à moi. Je n'avais pas compté avec votre chance indécente et votre opiniâtreté à toute épreuve ; j'avais oublié combien vous pouviez être tenace dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'Eiri. Mais tout est terminé pour vous à présent, et à moi, vous ne m'échapperez pas. »

Tôma souriait toujours, de l'air confiant du joueur qui sait qu'il a tous les atouts en main et attend le bon moment pour les abattre. Du reste, il était clairement en position de force ; contrairement aux adversaires que le jeune chanteur avait eu à affronter, il paraissait pleinement maître de ses sentiments et ses émotions. Ayaka, Suguru et Tatsuha avaient semblé désespérés. Pas Tôma.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, rétorqua crânement Shûichi qui, lui, tentait le coup de bluff de la dernière chance. Les autres n'ont pas réussi à m'arrêter et vous non plus vous n'arriverez pas à vous débarrasser de moi. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne me séparerez jamais de Yuki ! »

L'ex-claviériste des Nittle Grasper haussa les épaules avec un petit ricanement méprisant plein de condescendance.

« Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été assez mal inspiré en plaçant sur votre route cette pauvre petite Usami ou encore Tatsuha. Trop absorbés par leur chagrin… Suguru aurait pu vous avoir mais, là encore, il n'a pas été à la hauteur. Ce garçon aspire à me dépasser mais il a encore bien du chemin à parcourir avant de seulement arriver à mon niveau. Je lui ai pourtant dit et répété que les Seguchi devaient se montrer maîtres de leurs émotions en toutes circonstances mais… Ah, il est encore trop tendre. Quel dommage que cet Aizawa ait été… indisponible. Lui, au moins, aurait fini le travail. Enfin, comme je le dis toujours, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Alors, monsieur Shindô, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette petite conversation. Et une fois que j'en aurai fini avec vous, Eiri sera libre à nouveau. »

Il prit appui sur les accoudoirs de son siège et se mit debout d'un geste fluide. Tout n'était que contrôle chez Tôma Seguchi ; son petit sourire était tout aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'accoutumée alors que, comme il venait de le dire, il était sur le point de se débarrasser d'une épine qu'il avait fichée dans le flanc depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Malgré lui, Shûichi esquissa un geste de repli puis se mit en garde, prêt à bondir, ce qui parut fort amuser son vis-à-vis.

« Monsieur Shindô, je vous en prie ! Qu'espérez-vous faire ? Vous vous figurez peut-être que nous allons nous battre comme des chiffonniers dans mon bureau ? Mais regardez l'état dans lequel vous êtes ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi crasseux, ma moquette serait irrécupérable après ça. Déjà que vous y avez laissé de bien tristes empreintes… commenta l'ancien claviériste d'un ton sincèrement navré.

- Vous… vous êtes un monstre ! cracha Shûichi, bouleversé. Pas étonnant que Yuki ne puisse pas vous supporter ! »

Pour la première fois, une ombre voleta furtivement sur le visage de Tôma qui se reprit aussitôt et se réfugia derrière son petit sourire impénétrable habituel. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il contourna son bureau et se rapprocha de Shûichi qui se fit violence afin de ne pas reculer, déterminé à ne pas se laisser impressionner – ou du moins, à ne pas montrer qu'il l'était. Seguchi n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, il n'était pas particulièrement costaud non plus, et le garçon doutait qu'il pratiquât un quelconque art martial. Il n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à le renverser s'il se jetait sur lui mais… il n'osait pas. Tôma lui faisait peur.

« Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un indécrottable crétin. Votre présence fait du mal à Eiri. À cause de vous, il est en proie à des sentiments contradictoires qui le font encore plus souffrir. Si j'avais pu imaginer comment les choses allaient se passer, je me serais fait une joie de vous faire disparaître du paysage dès le départ. Mais il n'est pas trop tard et il est temps pour moi de réparer cette erreur. Finissons-en, voulez-vous ? »

Tôma avait à peine dit ces mots que le bureau se mit à changer. Ses murs s'éloignèrent, son plafond s'éleva, en quelques instants la pièce adopta des dimensions cyclopéennes, à la mesure de l'ego du maître des lieux qui, lui, se tenait toujours à la même place, au centre de l'immense salle à présent nue. Le plafond, spectaculairement voûté, se perdait dans l'obscurité et le long des murs de pierre, sculptés d'entrelacs et de motifs étranges et compliqués, étaient pendus des corps desséchés enveloppés dans les lambeaux de ce qui avaient été leurs vêtements. Leur peau était jaunâtre, parcheminée, et si certains semblaient anciens, d'autres était nettement plus récents – plus frais, pouvait-on dire. En dépit de sa panique, Shûichi constata que les corps présentaient d'étranges déformations, comme si leurs squelettes avaient été broyés par une main géante. Frénétiquement, il balaya l'endroit du regard, à la recherche d'une issue qu'il savait inexistante. Tôma laissa échapper un petit rire clair.

« La décoration de mon bureau ne vous plaît pas, monsieur Shindô ? Où sont-ce les « ornements » qui ne sont pas à votre goût ? Tous ces morts sont des gens dont je me suis débarrassé, pour une raison ou une autre. Le dernier en date… le reconnaissez-vous ? »

Le cadavre qu'il désignait était celui d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs, dont le processus de momification avait à peine débuté. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon noirs, et sous ses vêtements, ses os saillaient de curieuse manière, comme s'il avait rebondi longuement le long d'une falaise avant de s'écraser au sol. Il s'agissait de Taki Aizawa.

« Encore un qui aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'essayer de s'en prendre à Eiri… fit Tôma d'une voix pensive avant de reporter ses yeux sur Shûichi. Le prochain à figurer parmi ce triste panthéon sera donc vous, monsieur Shindô.

- Vous êtes complètement fou !

- Oh, allons ; _« les hommes sont si nécessairement fous que ce serait être fou par un autre tour de folie de n'être pas fou_ ». C'est très bien vu de la part de Pascal, je trouve, mais ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour philosopher. Il est l'heure d'en finir mais n'ayez crainte : tout ira vite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous attaquer au moyen de mon chapeau ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, contrairement à mes pathétiques prédécesseurs. Car, voyez-vous, ma puissance est bien au-delà de la leur ! »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire un geste, Shûichi sentit quelque chose d'intangible l'envelopper tout entier et se resserrer autour de lui, tel un étau géant et invisible. Tôma n'avait pas bougé.

« Vous êtes à présent à mon entière merci, monsieur Shindô ; mais, en quelque sorte, ç'a toujours été le cas, dès l'instant où vous avez signé chez N-G. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera rapide. Je pourrais vous briser tous les membres les uns après les autres, comme je l'ai fait pour ce serpent venimeux d'Aizawa, mais après tout, vous n'avez jamais voulu faire sciemment de tort à Eiri. Je serai donc miséricordieux en vous accordant une fin rapide. »

Incapable de bouger, Shûichi sentit la force qui l'enveloppait se contracter étroitement sur lui, comprimant tout son corps et plus particulièrement son crâne. Une douleur aiguë lui traversa les tempes et il comprit qu'il allait mourir. Contre le directeur de N-G Productions, il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était bel et bien terminé.

« YUKIIIIII ! » hurla-t-il, mobilisant ses ultimes ressources pour émettre son dernier appel.

« Shûichi ! Shûichi, tiens bon ! »

Cette voix ! Même au bord de l'inconscience, le garçon la reconnut ; ce timbre chaud et grave, qui prononçait son prénom avec une urgence mêlée d'angoisse, appartenait à Yuki. Il était là !

« Je t'en prie Shûichi, ne lâche pas prise ! Bats-toi ! »

Il sentit la pression sur son corps se relâcher un peu et il hurla, pour la dernière fois :

« Yuki ! Je t'aime ! »

Il lui sembla entendre Tôma jurer, au loin, et le champ de force qui l'écrasait se dissipa brutalement. Perclus de douleur, il tomba lourdement au sol et tout devint noir.

_À suivre…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Crédits**** :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

**Note** : cette histoire est un pastiche de _Silent Hill_, une série de jeux vidéo d'horreur (dont a aussi été tiré un film) se déroulant dans l'univers de _Gravitation_. Il ne s'agit pas d'un crossover, et les lecteurs familiers de cet univers n'y croiseront donc pas Harry Mason, Henry Townshend ou aucun des autres personnages de la série, pas plus que les monstres qui la hantent. Son titre, _Shizuka na machi_, signifie « Quartiers silencieux », qui est une référence directe à la traduction en français de _Silent Hill_.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE : RÉSURRECTION**

Épuisé. Lourd et engourdi. Il se sentait sans force et horriblement mal en point. Ouvrir les yeux relevait du tour de force, et il eut l'impression d'avoir à fournir un effort terrible pour soulever ses paupières. Il les avait à peine entrouvertes qu'une vive lumière le contraignit à les refermer, trop brillante pour ses yeux. De la lumière, enfin, dans cet univers de cauchemar. D'où provenait-elle ? Et… où était Yuki ?

« Yu… ki… » murmura-t-il en se forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu la voix de son amant alors qu'il était sur le point de succomber à l'attaque de Tôma Seguchi. Mais où était-il à présent ?

Il sentit une main se refermer sur l'une des siennes en même temps que la voix familière, tellement rassurante d'Eiri lui soufflait à l'oreille :

« Chut. Je suis là. Tout va bien, tu dois te reposer.

- Yu… » commença-t-il, mais sa gorge lui semblait être en feu et il se tut avec une grimace de douleur. La lumière était trop forte et il cessa de luter pour ouvrir les yeux.

« N'essaie pas de parler. Dors, je vais rester près de toi. »

Des doigts effleurèrent sa joue et il cessa de résister. Yuki était là, même sans le voir il reconnaissait sa présence. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé après l'affrontement contre Tôma mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait en sécurité. Un faible sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres et il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des jours et il se sentait mieux, bien qu'encore fatigué. La lumière le blessait moins et il discerna un mur blanc en face de lui. Un mur _propre_. Se trouvait-il toujours à N-G ? Lentement, il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et distingua tout un système d'appareillages complexes, de fils et de tuyaux. Une grande fenêtre laissait entrer la lumière à flots et derrière la vitre, le ciel était bleu et limpide. Rien à voir avec le jour pâle qui avait baigné de sa lueur blafarde les rues sinistrées qu'il avait parcourues jusque là. Il sentait même la chaleur du soleil sur son bras. Que se passait-il ? Il tourna la tête à droite et son cœur faillit exploser.

Yuki était là. Endormi à ses côtés, assis sur une chaise, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, au bord du lit. C'était bien lui, il entendait son souffle paisible et, comme chaque fois qu'il dormait, ses traits avaient cette expression confiante et détendue, presque juvénile, qu'il n'arborait en aucune autre occasion. Il souleva la main et effleura la chevelure blonde de son amant, lequel remua et battit des paupières.

« Yuki… » souffla-t-il, étranglé par l'émotion. Le romancier se passa la main sur le visage et le regarda d'un curieux air.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Heu… ça pourrait aller mieux, mais pas si mal que ça dans l'ensemble, répondit le garçon d'une voix encore un peu rauque. Yuki… où est-ce que nous sommes ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Heu… mais oui, il y eu cet affrontement contre Tôma Seguchi dans son bureau, à N-G, et ensuite tu es arrivé pour me sauver. »

L'expression d'incrédulité perplexe qui se peignit sur les traits d'Eiri aurait pu être comique n'eussent été les circonstances et il plaça sa main sur le front de son jeune amant.

« Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Mais… Non, je me sens bien !

- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler avec ton Seguchi. Je t'ai trouvé inconscient hier soir, étendu sur le canapé du salon après que tu te sois intoxiqué avec un plat que tu avais toi-même préparé, vu l'état de la cuisine. Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer le fin mot de cette histoire d'empoisonnement au fugu ? »

Il paraissait presque en colère tout à coup et Shûichi, perdu, commençait à se dire que rien n'était fini, que ce n'était pas Yuki à ses côtés mais un autre de ces monstres. Apeuré, il tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais ses forces le trahirent et il retomba contre l'oreiller. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital et qu'une perfusion était enfoncée à la saignée de son bras gauche. Sans doute une conséquence des épreuves traversées depuis l'accident de la Mercedes ? Mais Yuki n'avait pas l'air blessé du tout, lui. Et d'ailleurs, comment s'en était-il sorti ? Pourquoi tout paraissait-il être redevenu normal ? Pourquoi le jeune homme semblait-il en colère après lui après l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre pour le retrouver ?

« Fu… fugu ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Et, subitement, tout lui revint en mémoire, comme si le mot fugu avait été la clef de ses souvenirs. Il se revit quitter N-G Productions, sa journée de répétition achevée, passer au _Convenience Store_ faire quelques emplettes, s'installer aux fourneaux dans l'appartement vide et se mettre à la préparation d'un chirashi zushi dans le but de faire une bonne surprise à Yuki lorsqu'il rentrerait de son déplacement à Kyôto, dans le cadre d'un salon littéraire. Désireux de proposer le meilleur à son amant, il avait réussi à se procurer du fugu, un poisson extrêmement prisé par les gourmets, et l'avait inclus à son plat qui, bien qu'ayant au final une apparence assez peu… orthodoxe… était plutôt goûteux. Ensuite, il avait commencé à se sentir vraiment barbouillé et s'était allongé sur le canapé du salon, le temps que ça passe.

« Oui. Heureusement pour toi, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu et je t'ai trouvé inconscient sur le canapé. Tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eue, sur le moment je t'ai cru mort, espèce d'idiot ! J'ai aussitôt appelé des secours, et après des analyses, ils ont diagnostiqué un empoisonnement à la tétrodotoxine. Il n'existe pas d'antidote contre ce poison. Tu avais cinquante pour cent de risques d'y rester, est-ce que tu réalises dans quel état j'étais, moi ? Je m'absente deux jours et je te retrouve aux portes de la mort ! »

En dépit de l'air furieux de son amant, Shûichi sentit un petit papillon s'agiter faiblement au creux de son estomac. Yuki paraissait s'être sincèrement inquiété pour lui. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, et il se trouva heureux et désolé à la fois de lui avoir fait éprouver une telle angoisse.

« Yuki… Je voulais juste te faire une surprise… Excuse-moi… murmura-t-il, contrit.

- Pour une surprise, elle était réussie ! Tu avais l'air au plus mal, tu as même fait un arrêt cardiaque au moment où les secours te transportaient à l'hôpital. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, tu m'entends ? »

Eiri se pencha vers lui et lui caressa doucement le visage. Ému, Shûichi passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit le plus fort qu'il le put.

« Promis. Je te le promets, Yuki. »

Le romancier lui adressa un sourire puis se dégagea et se rassit sur la chaise.

« Mais dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour vouloir cuisiner du fugu ? Et d'abord, où est-ce que tu as réussi à t'en procurer ? Il faut une licence spéciale pour avoir le droit d'en préparer.

- J'en ai parlé à K et il a trouvé mon idée formidable. Il m'a dit de le laisser faire et qu'il se débrouillerait pour m'en trouver. Tu sais qu'il adore ma cuisine depuis qu'il a goûté à mon _Shûichi spécial_ au thon ? »

Yuki ouvrit des yeux horrifiés mais préféra conserver le silence. Ses rares tentatives pour inculquer les rudiments de la cuisine à son jeune amant s'étaient toutes soldées par de retentissants échecs.

« N'en parlons plus. L'essentiel est que tu t'en soies sorti. Repose-toi, maintenant. Je vais rentrer à l'appartement pour prendre une douche et me changer mais je repasserai te voir plus tard. »

Il s'inclina vers lui, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la chambre. Demeuré seul, Shûichi resta un long moment les yeux fixés à la fenêtre, sur le bleu éclatant du ciel. Un empoisonnement. Il avait fait un malaise banal, très grave certes mais tout ce qu'il y avait d'habituel dans la longue liste des accidents domestiques. Tout s'était donc passé à l'intérieur de sa tête… sans doute un des effets du poison ? Son corps ne portait en effet aucune trace des blessures infligées par les créatures qui hantaient les rues pourrissantes de cet univers de cauchemar dans lequel il avait réellement cru s'être trouvé plongé. Une sorte de rêve, bien sûr ; il n'existait sur Terre aucun endroit qui aurait pu ressembler, même de loin, à cela. Sans parler des monstres qu'il y avait croisés : des peluches de Kumagorô armées d'un hachoir de boucher ! Et ses adversaires ; certes, il se disputait parfois avec Fujisaki, mais de là à ce que celui-ci ait envie de le supprimer, il y avait une marge.

Mais pourtant, tout cela lui avait paru si réel…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Yuki était resté à ses côtés depuis qu'il l'avait secouru, et cela seul comptait vraiment.

Un léger bruit de pas, sur le seuil de sa chambre, le tira de sa rêverie. Yuki, déjà ?

« Bonsoir, monsieur Shindô. »

Le jeune chanteur sentit brièvement son cœur cesser de battre ; Tôma Seguchi se tenait devant la porte, tiré à quatre épingles comme à son habitude, le visage indéchiffrable. Son costume gris perle était le même que celui qu'il portait dans son rêve, identique jusqu'à la couleur de son gilet cramoisi.

« Monsieur… Seguchi ? » répondit-il, subitement mal à l'aise, car de toutes les personnes dont il pouvait être en droit d'attendre la visite, son patron était bien la dernière. À moins qu'il n'ait eu vent par Yuki de sa mésaventure et soit venu prendre de ses nouvelles ?

Tôma traversa la pièce en silence et vint se planter au pied du lit.

« Une fois encore vous avez eu de la chance, monsieur Shindô. Beaucoup de chance. Une chance indécente qui a fait qu'Eiri est arrivé au plus mauvais moment. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, bien sûr ; il ne pouvait pas savoir. À quelques secondes près, je vous aurais définitivement réglé votre compte. »

Pétrifié par le choc, Shûichi ne répondit rien. C'était impossible ; il avait rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé ! Seguchi tentait à nouveau de le manipuler, retors comme il l'était.

« Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Comme vous avez pu le constater, je sais mettre à profit les opportunités qui me sont offertes, et vous connaissant, je n'aurai sans doute pas à attendre bien longtemps. Tâchez de profiter du répit qui vous est offert, monsieur Shindô. »

L'ex-claviériste se rapprocha de lui et le sourire qu'il lui dédia était cette fois véritablement terrifiant.

« La prochaine fois, croyez-moi, même Eiri ne pourra rien pour vous. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Inondé d'une sueur glacée, incapable de faire un geste, Shûichi entendit ses pas mourir le long du couloir.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, le ciel était toujours insolemment bleu.

FIN

* * *

**Fugu** : c'est un poisson de la variété des takifugus, connu pour provoquer de très graves intoxications à la tétrodotoxine, une toxine cinq cents fois plus virulente que le cyanure. Il est aussi appelé poisson-globe et poisson-ballon en méditerranée occidentale.  
**Chirashi-zushi** : il s'agit d'un plat composé d'un bol de riz vinaigré sur lequel sont disposés divers ingrédients au choix tels que poisson cru, omelette, algue nori, etc.  
Le « Shûichi spécial » est un plat innommable à base de thon préparé par Shûichi, dans le tome 6, et dont K semble être le seul à raffoler.


End file.
